Adventurous Reunion
by NightOfHappyLight
Summary: A second before they died, the First, Second, Third, and Fourth Hokage were being brought to another dimension with time-and-space jutsu. As well as The Fifth until Seventh Hokage. What will happen when they meet each other with their young bodies? Time travel. Please Fav and follow. Reviews are really appreciated
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _"_ _Hahhh…. Hah…" a long black haired man with tan skin panted, holding a huge scroll to help him standing. He looked tired. Really tired. Several cuts, bruises, burn injuries and blood could be seen on his skin, even underneath his red armor-like battle cloth._

 _He breathed heavily, staring at his surroundings, which dead bodies lying everywhere, like that's everything that could be seen._

 _'_ _I hope this would end this unnecessary war', he thought as he fell on his knees._

 _"_ _Anija!" yelled a short white haired man who wore an almost-alike battle armor, with a different blue colored battle armor, and white fur collar. He quickly went to his big brother's side, catching the said man's body before reaching the ground_

 _"_ _Anija" called the snowy head man again, to the dark haired one._

 _"_ _Tobirama… you have to end this war, bring back… the peace we have always wished for, and…" the older one said between his final breath, "Protect the village and everyone in it for me. I trust the rest to you", he finished, releasing his last breath._

 _Tobirama, his beloved little brother, only stared at his now not-moving body._

 _"_ _No, it can't be…", Tobirama murmured as the rain fell, covering his face from his rarely-seen tears. He hugged his elder brother's dead body, then put it back onto the ground slowly._

 _When he realized his subordinates have come, he stood up, still gazing at once-his-brother's-living body, he announced a thing that made the whole ninja world shocked._

 ** _"_** ** _The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, who titled as 'God of Shinobi', has fallen in the battle"_**

'I think I can see you guys now, Kawarama, Itama", Hashirama closed his eyes slowly, after entrusting the title pf hokage to his little brother,

But right when he was about to be brought to the afterlife, he saw something shined so brightly, which made him covered his eyes. "What is that?" he asked before the brightness became too bright and he lost his consciousness

*Time Skip*

 _'_ _I hope, Saru, Danzo, and the others succeeded in running away', the snowy white haired man thought. His fair-skinned body looked rather dark because of the darkness of the night. E used his last strength to do one of his sensory skills. He touched the ground with his finger,_

 _"_ _They are all dead. Good", he thought with a smirk before looking at 20 dead bodies of the enemies._

 _He and his subordinates were surrounded by 20 elite force of Kumogakure. And he decided to be the bait,, for letting the others to run away, after he passed the title of Hokage to Hiruzen Sarutobi, one of his trusted pupils. He also said some important things to his subordinates, especially Danzo and Hiruzen. He believed they would be a good pair if they wanted to try, even though they always competing with each other._

 _"_ _Looks like my time is over now. I would better trust the rest to them" he thought out loud as his body fell onto the hard ground. 'maybe it will be fun to be seeing you again, brothers' he muttered with a little smile, referring to his dead little brothers, Kawarama and Itama, and of course his annoying dead-also older brother, Hashirama._

 _Tobirama was the last one to be alive out of the 4. He had lived a hard life, but thanks to his students and friends, he managed to to feel some happiness before he died._

 _He huffed several times as he felt his body didn't able to move anymore. He quietly apologized to his elder brother for being unable to end the war, but at least he protected his subordinates, and he did do his best._

 _ **"**_ _ **The Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, the one who created so many Jutsus and laws for Shinobi, died honorably in the battle"**_

When the sun started to appear from one side of the earth, Tobirama Senju died a honorable and prideful death.

"I hope I will not see the Uchiha that I hated here" he mumbled as he walked in the all-white place. He didn't have any idea what that place was, but he had an instinct to just walking ahead

After several short minutes, he stopped, staring at nothing in front of him. Then, a light came from whatever might be there

"What's that light?" he asked to no one in particular, since no one was there, except himself. After several seconds, the light became worst and worse. And Tobirama felt as if his head bumped into something hard, and he blackened out.

*Time Skip*

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi used a death god jutsu to seal his student's arms, so that he won't attacked Konoha ever again. But he is losing his own life for doing so. His ex-student, Orochimaru, had attacked Konoha, and was planning on killing him. And sure he did. Hiruzen was in the edge of dying._

 _In his last breath, he remembered the first time he got the title of Hokage from his sensei, as well as the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Even though he couldn't do anything that time, he was trusted by hi superior, and he was really grateful of that._

 _He also remembered when he became the leader of his own team. Still with Orochimaru, and his two other students, Tsunade and Jiraiya, who were out from the village. He also remembered when he gave the title of Hokage to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who already died because of the Kyuubi attack._

 _He remembered every good and bad things. He regret some things, but he didn't really regret everything, knowing he was dying for his village._

 _While hearing some yells from his ex-student, he closed his eyes with a warm smile._

 _ **"**_ _ **The Third Hokage, the person who got the title of God of Shinobi in his time and a professor, has died for the sake of his village"**_

Hiruzen stared at nothingness in front of him. He didn't know what to do, but he still remembered what happened before his death. He thought of it once more 'did I do the right choice? What will happen to the others? They don't have a candidate of Hokage yet, do they?' he asked himself with so many questions.

He just stood there, thinking

"Hahirama-sama.. Tobirama-sensei.. Minato.." he began to speak, quietly. He clenched his fists before continuing "… what I did….. was it right?..", he gritted his teeth, "If you guys were in my place, what would you do?"

His head was full of things he couldn't stand, but a light came. He was too late to realized it, and the light brought him unconscious.

*Time Skip*

 _A blond haired man smiled weakly behind his beloved wife. In front of them was their newborn baby, Naruto. That blond kid smiled while listening to his red haired mother who was talking to him with all of her heart and energy left._

 _The blond man tried his best not to cry, and he succeeded. But eyes never lie. His clear sky blue eyes looked like he was in a great pain of leaving his child alone, but he can't abandon the village whatever the reason is._

 _He waited several minutes until his wife was done, and he gave the child his last word, which was just the same as his wife, Kushina. He smiled the kindest smile he had ever does, and he sealed Kyuubi, the nine-tailed beast plus his and his wife's chakra inside the kid._

 _'_ _good bye, Naruto. I will see you soon', Minato thought as his life shortened because of the seal, which causing him to die. He felt the Kyuubi behind him disappeared as he and Kushina fell backward. The kekkai that he made to protect the village from the beast slowly vanished, as his fellow shiobi and the Third Hokage came, looking at them with sad and shock, yet proud eyes._

 _Minato quietly wished for their luck for the future, nd for Naruto to be the hero of Konoha. Then, his eyelids became heavy, and he closed it slowly, after he saw the last thing he could see from that world. The night sky. He hoped he would see the stars with all of his family and friends just once before he leave that world._

 _ **"**_ _ **The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who was titled as 'Yellow Flash of Konoha', has died to protect the village"**_

'Where is this?' Minato asked himself as he stood at a blank space, after his heroic yet sad death. He was sure his soul would be the death god's meal or whatever it was to pay the oh-so-strong seal.

"I wonder if I can meet Kushina here", he asked himself again. He took the first step forward, then the second step, the third, and he stopped at the fourth, when he saw a strange light. He put his hands in front of his face, but he still tried to see the light.

"wha—" not given a chance to finish his sentence, he felt a great headache and he fell immediately.


	2. The start of the adventure

"Even number" the blond woman with beautiful brown eyes said. In front of her was an unknown man and an old table with two dices on it. He man grinned widely as he said "odd number". The man shook the dice and covered it with whatever could be used to cover dices. The blond woman stared at it hesitantly but then nodded, meaning to open it and look at the numbers of the dices. The man grinned once more, and opened it, revealing the dices.

3 and 3.

6.

Even number.

Wow.

The woman's eyes opened wide. It was a really rare thing for her to win a gamble. And I mean REALLY rare. The other woman beside her who had a short black hair chirped happily, and the guy just gave them his money with anime tears coming from his eyes. He was sure he would win against the familiar loser of gamble.

 **"** **The former Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, one of the best medic ninja, had won a gamble"**

"Yeayyy! With this, we can pay all of our money debt!" the dark haired women, Shizune, chirped once more. "don't get too happy, Shizune.", Tsunade said, taking a large box full of money.

'I've got a bad feeling about this', the ex-Hokage thought. Kakashi Hatake had become the Sixth Hokage, anf two days ago, he gave the title to Naruto.

True enough, when she reached her home, she saw an unfamiliar light. "Urgghh", she held her breath as the light became wider, as soon as it reached her, she became unconscious, together with the money all around her.

"So…" a silver-haired man put his glass on the table

"How do you feel?" he continued, staring at the younger man in front of him with a bored look.

"How do I feel?" Naruto, his ex-student repeated his question.

"How do I FEEL?" Naruto repeated again with a smack on the table, causing Kakashi's cup to fell along with so many papers around it.

"I feel terribleeeee….." Naruto grabbed his head in depression. He never once thought about paperwork as a work for a Hokage. He always thought about fighting for his village and to make another village afraid of him. But he stuck with paperworks! And he felt a little disappointed because of it. Sure Shikamaru helped him sometimes, but not every time. So he had to deal with it himself.

Kakashi just stared at his successor. Thinking about what will Naruto do if he really was dead bored with his work. He just hoped Naruto won't turn into bijuu mode and shatter the village. Well, maybe he was just imagining things, there was no way Naruto would do that.

Naruto continued his work, and Kakashi took a new glass with hot tea. Silence came to the room, and only a nice chirps of bird could be heard. But until too long, when a light appeared between them and brought them unconscious.


	3. The Gathering of The Hokage

Hashirama opened his eyes, a shock expression was seen on his face. He blinked several times to clear his sight. He was in a forest. He could swear he was almost die. But look at him now, still alive, in an unknown yet familiar forest.

So many question came into his mind, and if he weren't a Hokage, he would just bump his head on a stone or a tree or something. But right now he couldn't even say anything due to so many things he wanted to say, or to be more specific, to ask.

After some minutes of silence he shook his head, and closed his eyes.

"Calm down, Hashirama. Calm down. It might be just a genjutsu", he talked to himself. "Kai!" he said, putting on a handseal, and focusing to stop his chakra in order to stop the genjutsu. Nothing happened. He still there, alone, not even with a clue about his condition.

"Damn! What is happening to me?!" he asked himself again. He couldn't stop the Genjutsu. That meant that wasn't a genjutsu. But then what?

After some minutes, a skyblue light appeared next to him, but not as bright as before.

"What actually is happening here?" he almost screamed. Almost. He still could manage to maintain his calm, but not until what…. Or who came from the light. The really familiar and nostalgic figure stepped out of the light

"No way… you…" Hashirama stared at the newcomer with wide eyes, completely shocked

"Tobi..rama?"

"Anija?" the white-haired asked asked back to the black one. "You are alive?" he continued. Hashirama startled but the managed to ask.

"What do you mean? Er.. I mean, yeah I also thought I have died but then I was brought here by a strange light. And what's wrong with this body?" Hashirama pointed at their 13 years old body, with short hair, their old swords and similar green Senju battle armor.

"I don't know. Before I came here, you already died not so long before, after you gave me the title of Hokage in the First Shinobi Great War" Tobirama explained.

Hashirama gritted his teeth "and I came right when I thought I was dying and gave that title to you". Tobirama clenched his fists "And I'm sure I have died after letting my subordinates escape".

"Wait. Does this mean we came from different times and places, but being brought here with our current memories and young bodies?" Hashirama half-asked. Tobirama turned to his analysis mode "most likely".

Before they said another thing, a brown light appeared between them

"Again?"

A boy with spike brown hair came from the light

"Saru?" Tobirama called the name of his former pupil.

"Who are you?" Hiruzen asked, staring at the other boys in front of him

"Don't be a dumb kid again. It's me", Tobirama hissed. Hiruzen stared at them in silence before…

"What? Could you be… Hashirama-sama and Tobirama Sensei?" he yelled hysterically. The Senju siblings closed their ears automatically

"Yes, we are. And stop making people deaf!" Tobirama snapped

'He really is Sensei' Hiruzen though. "But why.. how.. you have already.. I was.." he stammered, not knowing how to ask.

"Calm down, Hiruzen. We will tell you what we have concluded so far" Hashirama said, patting Hiruzen's shoulder. Tobirama just glared at him, which meant "Don't you dare to say anything while we are talking", or something similar.

Then, Hiruzen listened to whatever the possibilities their condition might be. After Hasirama and Tobirama explained everything they know, another yellow light appeared.

'Who is it, now?"

"Who else is it if not you.." Hiruzen smirked as the blond boy came from the light

"Minato" he continued. The said boy just stared at them with confusion

"UH.. who are you guys?" the blue eyed boy asked politely with a small smile

"Believe me you know who" Hiruzen said with his own smirk. But Hashirama and Tobirama just as oblivious as Minata was. Long silence. Cricket sound.

"Alright. Another dumb. Just tell him and us who the others are" Tobirama hissed yet again.

'Minato isn't dumb. He is just clueless right now. Oh well, I don't want to have an argument with sensei. Not again.' Hiruzen thought, with a long breath. Then he gestured a "1" with his hand "One clue. Hokage"

As soon as Minato heard that, he startled and began to puzzle everything "Shodai-sama, Nidaime-sama, and Sandaime-sama?" he asked. The others nodded

"And you are the Yondaime?" Another nod.

"But.. how come? Shodai and Nidaime ere already…. Our body…"

Before Minato could say anything more, they began to explain the situation and everything right before anoher light.

"It becomes tiring. Seriously"

"You are…" Hahirama stammered, looking at a blond female

"Tsunade" Tobirama continued, knowin his brother wont.

Tsunade looked at Hiruzen and Tobirama "Your faces look familiar. But…" Then she tooped and looked at Hashirama "Who are you?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"What… you don't know? It's me!" Hashirama said, gesturing something. Hell yeah, something. Tsunade just showed 'what-the-hell face' at him, and turned to Minato "Minato, huh? I can't believe we end up at a place like this" she commented.

Minato sweat-dropped because of Tsunade's reaction toward Hashirama, but managed to smile and answer "It's nice to meet you again, Tsunade-hime". Tsunade smiled back and turned again.

"That albino-like face… granduncle?" she said to Tobirama, who flinched at 'albino-like', and the others fought their urge to laugh. Tsunade took a glance at Hiruzenb "I'm sure it's you, Sarutobi sensei. Then…"

Tsunade moved in front of his grandfather. Looking at him with a serious and confused face

"Who are you?" she asked. Hearing that, Hashirama sat down, hugging his knees, and a dark aura appeared around him.

"Oh. Sorry, Grandpa. I didn't recognize you" Tsunade deadpanned

Before another word came from one of them, a silver light came.

"Can't anyone comes without oh-so-annoying light?"

"Hi, Kakashi" Minato greeted his ex-student.

"Sensei?" Kakashi stared at his predecessors with wide eyes

"I see. So you became the Rokudaime" Hiruzen smiled

"Sandaime-sama? Then you guys are…" Kakashi stopped mid-sentence and bowed deeply then continued "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Kakashi Hatake, the Rokudaime Hokage". The others gave an acknowledge nods, kakashi opened his mouth to say something… ( Wait, who knew if he really opened his mouth or not.) But Hiruzen cut him

"If you have something to ask, we can explain things we know"

"Umm… No. I know you will do that, and we will still have to wait for one more person, at least, if it's really the gathering of Hokage" Kakashi said

"How do you know?" Hashirama asked while Tobirama just stared at him questioningly.

"Hunch" answered Kakahi simply

"So, what did you wanna say?" Tsunade asked, bored already. "Mmm… nothing. I just want to get a permission o read. It would not be polite if I weren't" Kakashi raised his hand to his pouch to search for his perverted book, which wasn't there.

"Oh, Sh*t" he cursed under his breath

"For some information, our whole body turn back into its young form, so if you are looking for something you got from your current time, you won't have it yet" Minato explained. Kakashi cursed again right when the bright orange light came.

"It's starting to be sickening me"

A yellow-haired boy with three whiskers each cheek, stepped out of the light. Minato gaped, staring in disbelief. Once the light dimmed, Hashirama spoke up.

"Alright. Now, who are you?"

…

No answer.

They fell in silence before the newest comer yelled at Minato "Dad! Is that you? I'm Naruto!"

Minato just looked at him. Speechless. Before he came to that place, he was dying in front of his newborn son, who was 13 years old boy now. He tried to hold his tears, but failed. He really was glad his son would become a Hokage one day.

"Alright. This is Naruto Uzumaki, Nanadaime Hokage. The Yondaime's son" Kakashi introduced Naruto, realizing the confused faces faces of Senju siblings which changed into acknowledgement.

"Congratulation, Naruto" Hiruzen said with a kind smile. Naruto looked at him "Who are you?" he asked. Tsunade giggled "He doesn't recognize you because of your changing of age, sensei. Right, Naruto?". Hiruzen gave a glare at her, but she didn't care, while Naruto just stared at her.

Stared. Stared. Stared

Then spoke "and who are you?" an anime vein popped on Tsunade's head

At least no light came again

 **That's it! Finally they meet each other ^^**

 **Review, please! I need to know what people think about it**

 **-NightOfHappyLight**


	4. Nicknames

Hashirama clapped his hands to get attention. "Alright! Now… what will we do?" he asked. The others sweatdropped. Wasn't he supposed to be the one who thought of something?

Tobirama cursed under his breath, then he gathered all the information he knew about their condition.

"First, we are in a forest. Second, our bodies are back to its young selves, maybe about 12 until 13 years old. Third, it's probably noon. Fourth, we came from different times and places, mostly right before we die, so we don't really know much about the others. Fifth, we are all Hokage, from The First, until The Seventh. And the last…." Tobirama inhaled and exhaled heavily, then continue "… we still have so many questions, and I can't take all of that at once like this" he finished.

"And we are tired" Tsunade added quietly, almost like a whisper.

"Wait, does this mean Konoha only lasted until Nanadaime?" Hashirama panicked, and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"That would be impossible. I believe Konohamaru will be the next Hokage. Besides, there won't be a way Konoha collapsed so easily" Kakashi stated firmly. The others agreed with him. ' there must be some reason' they thought. Then, they moved to their most comfortable positions. Naruto sat on a tree branch, Kakashi leaned on a tree, Tobirama on the tree beside him, Hashirama sat on a giant rock, Tsunade sat under a tree, Minato sat beside Naruto, and Hiruzen just stayed as he was before, standing.

None of them said something. The only things they could hear were the wind, leaves, and the chirps of birds. Some of them felt bored, confused, sleepy, and some negative things. They knew they should do something about their problems right then, but deep in their hearts, they feel a kind of relief, which made them postponed their action.

"Hey…" Minato said suddenly, breaking the silence that has been around a half hour.

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked, looking at the blond kid. Minato jumped down from the tree to the ground, and body-gestured the others to make a circle around him. Didn't have another thing to do, the others followed him.

"Guys, don't you feel it's weird that we call the others with nicknames we used to be at our current time, even though our age right now are the same?" he asked with a smile. The others thought about it for a while.

"Yeah. I kind of feel awkward too. Calling our peers with '-sama', is a little… weird" Kakashi said behind his mask. The others gave 'I-feel-the-same' face. Minato satisfied with their answers.

"Then… let's make a new nicknames for us!" Minato said (or screamed) enthusiastically.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Sounds good"

"Nice idea"

"I agree"

"Great"

Receiving a positive (?) answers, Minato sat down, and made a thinking pose.

"What would be a nice name…?" he thought out loud.

"Wait a freaking minute. For what do we have to make a nicknames? We just have to cut the 'sama' or 'sensei' crap, right?" Tobirama said.

"Sorry, Tobirama Sensei. But it looks like there are more people who want to make a nickname" Hiruzen said with a playful smirk, giving some nerves to Tobirama

"That's right, Nidaime-Sama. Besides, we don't know exactly where and when we are now. So we have to make a fake name for some case" Kakashi added. Tobirama glared at them. His crimson red eyes stared sharply. But then he sighed, and looked at another way.

"Guess you're right. It's sickening me to hear you calling me with 'sama' or 'sensei', when I am in this body" he said, with a lower voice. Hashirama laughed a little, looking at his little brother. Then, he put his hand around Tobirama's shoulder "You really are a good kid when you were still little, Tobirama!" he said with a laugh.

Tobirama hissed, and slapped his brother's hand away with slightly pink face, because of embarrassment. The others just watched them with a happy face. It was so rare to see Tobirama Senju acted like that. Well, they all enjoyed their time together.

After some smack from Tobirama, they continued their talk.

"What do you think the best kind of nickname?" Minato asked

"How about the name of plants?" Hashirama suggested. Actually, when he was still alive, he was planning to make ANBU use plants' name, but Tobirama rejected it straightly.

"No, brother. Just no, please. Don't make my day worsen with this" Tobirama grabbed his head with a really tired sigh.

"What's wrong, Tobirama? Plants are beautiful and they are alive! And because you rejected my idea to make plant as ANBU's nickname back then, why don't you accept me now?" Hashirama said gloomily.

"You asked me 'why?'" Tobirama asked back

"You really asked me 'WHY?'?" he repeated with a louder voice. He stood up and faced his elder brother. Hiruzen immediately hid behind Minato. He knew his former Sensei was angry, and he didn't want to have anything to do with it.

"If you made ANBU use a plants' nickname, just…. HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK THEIR MASKS WOULD BE?!" Tobirama yelled. The others sweatdropped. Hashirama turned to his gloomy mode again, with a strange and dark aura formed around him.

'He might be true' Tsunade thought. And Kakashi shivered when he imagined he was using a cactus mask for ANBU mission. Tobirama sat again, but this time not beside his brother, but beside Minato. "I still think the animals' nicknames are the best. But I will still appreciate it if there are better and saner nicknames" he said. The others just gave him a nod.

"How about the others?" Minato asked yet again.

"I think 'characteristics' would be exciting" Hiruzen said. "For example, like… friendly… or gloomy or… yeah, some things like those" he added.

"To put it simple, I choose color. It's up to everyone whether it's favorite color or anything. Well, even though my color is obvious" Kakashi said

"That's not fun, Kakashi. Just like how your face usually looked like" Tsunade giggled. Kakashi gave her a 'say-that-again' face.

"The most interesting is… of course! Part-time job!" Tsunade exclaimed loudly.

"Huh?" Tobirama gave her 'that' face.

"Like… gardener freak for grandpa, and porn reader for Kakashi" she said with a smirk. Hashirama turned gloomier than ever, and Kakashi had that embarrassed face of his.

"And gamble loser for you, Tsunade" Hiruzen whispered. Gratefully, Tsunade didn't hear him.

"Then… as for me, I think I will just choose our title when were Hokage. I'm really proud of that" Minato said "As expected of my father, you choose one of the best!" Naruto smiled ear-to-ear. "But still, what I choose is better than any of you!" Naruto stated. The others looked at him now, waiting for him to talk.

"FOOD!"

"…" *sweatdropped*

 **And… that's it! How do you readers think? Please, review! And… I have a favor to ask you, people who read this. Please choose 2 from 7 choices for their nicknames. I really confused about it.**

 **1.** **Plants**

 **2.** **Animals**

 **3.** **Characteristics**

 **4.** **Title**

 **5.** **Part-time Job (almost like hobbies, maybe)**

 **6.** **Color**

 **7.** **Food**

 **Oh yeah, for some information (no one asks me, though) I make it only from Shodai until Nanadaime because it's tiring to write more people. 7 people are more than enough. Even though I think if Konohamaru were there, the story would be more interesting ^^ See ya**

 **-NightOfHappyLight**


	5. Unexpected Meeting

**Since I still couldn't decide which nicknames for them, I think I will just continue with the story without their nicknames. Just for this chapter though. Hopefully I already have nicknames for them in the next chapter. Please help me choose the best (or funniest) nicknames from the previous chapter**

 **I know this chapter is kind of short, but I hope you enjoy it ^^**

 **-NighOfHappyLight**

"Alriiiight! It has been decided! From now on, in front of another people we don't know in this world (Read: dimension), we have to call ourselves and the others with the nicknames we have given with!" Minato said. Given various expression from the other Hokages.

"Wait. So, you are saying, we don't have to use it when it's just seven of us?" Naruto asked just to make sure. Minato nodded.

"Uhm… I have been wondering this for a while, but… is there something wrong, Sensei?" Hiruzen asked Tobirama who was just looking at the sky.

"Not really. But there IS something strange. I get a feeling something will happen. But I don't have a clue about it" Tobirama responded. The others stared at him, expecting for him to continue, which wasn't happened.

 _CRASHHH!_

 ****Suddenly, a loud sound could be heard from a certain tree near the place Naruto stood.

"Talk about our legendary sharp Hokage" Kakashi commented, taking a stance of defensive.

 _BRUGHHH_

Someone fell from the tree. Everyone jumped and made a circle around that person, surrounding him.

"Awww… that's hurt…" the person, or the 'boy', said, rubbing his back, which fell first. After a few seconds, he realized a stiff aura around him, then he stood up and looked at the Hokages with nervous smile

"Uh… hi?" he said nervously, raising his hand a little.

"So, you were spying on us. Who are you?" Hashirama said, grabbing his sword. It really brought memories from his childhood time, especially the green Senju armor he was wearing. The boy just glared at him. His hair was spiky, dark brown, and short. With two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. He wore a light-coloured kimono with magatama adorned around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-coloured sash.

"I should be the one who is asking you. What are you strangers doing in my father's forest?" he asked. Now he showed an angry face.

"Your father? Who is he? And where and when are we now? We demand an answer" Tobirama spoke up, sword between his hands. He glared at the boy with even scarier face. The boy stepped back a little.

"What are you guys saying? You really don't know my father? Seriously?" the boy asked back, surprised,

'We don't even know you. How the hell should we know your g*ddamn FATHER?' was Hokages' thinking

"Uhm… I'm not really sure, but I think I have seen his face before" Naruto said.

"He is someone you know, then, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked Naruto

"Uh… not sure…" Naruto closed his eyes in his thinking mode.

"I think we shouldn't do harm to him. It's his time, after all" Minato said, looking at Hashirama and Tobirama, since it looked like they were the ones who had the grip of command.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't hurt him" Hashirama said, putting back his sword to its sheath.

'Yeah, YOU won't. But I think you beloved little brother WILL" Tsunade thought, thinking there wouldn't be anything good if she said it.

"I will once more. Who are you?" Tobirama said, seemed ready to strike.

"If I answer you, do you promise to answer my questions?" the boy asked back, taking a step forward. He seemed determined about something. The Hokages' looked at each other, then back at the boy again.

"Yes, we promise" Hashirama said. The boy looked a little worry

"We will keep our promise, you know. We aren't a bunch a coward" now Kakashi was saying.

Then the boy looked the others' eyes one by one,

"Alright. Don't forget my name, strangers…" he said with a sigh, then continue

"Ashura. Ashura Ootsutsuki"

 **Mind to fav, follow, or review? ^^**


	6. Deal

"Ashura… Ootsutsuki?"

The Hokages stared in silence. Naruto blinked several times, tilting his head. Then a realization hit him.

"Ahhhh! That's right you are…!" before Naruto could finish his sentence, Kakashi closed his mouth, preventing him from continue. He was worried that if Naruto said something about the future, the past would change, as well as the future, history, and everything. And no one there wanted that to happen. Gratefully, Naruto understood Kakashi in a heartbeat, and he decided not to say anything.

"He IS someone you know, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked again, accusing Naruto. The ones who knew Ashura were just Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade, who heard the story about Shinobi from Naruto after the Fourth Shinobi Great War.

"Er… no. I just read a book about someone named Ashura" he said, lying. Known as an honest person, the others just believed him.

"Now that I have answered you question, can you please answer mine?" Ashura said, eyes glaring at everyone.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, hands gripping her waist. Ashura gulped. It looked like he was trying to decide something very important. Then he spoke with full determination reflected on his dark eyes.

"I want you to help me" he said voice slightly shaking. The others startled, especially the three who knew him. Ashura was one of two sons of Sage of the Six Paths. Why did he need help from another people?

"Well… yeah. I think 'help' wouldn't describe it very well, but… you all look like a strong people, even though I have never once see one of you. I want you to help me with my poor Ninshu" Ashura continued. Then Naruto remembered something that the Sage of the Six Paths told him. Ashura wasn't strong, and he couldn't do anything on his own, that explained why Ashura needed their help.

"Ninshu?" Hashirama asked, trying to remember where he heard that word before.

"If I remember it right, it was the previous name of Ninjutsu, huh?" Tobirama said, reading his brother's mind.

"Ninjutsu? What's that?" Ashura blinked in confusion.

"Ah, that's nothing. Forget it. More importantly, from what I heard, I guess your father is an important and well-known person. Why don't you just ask him?" Hiruzen asked, trying to change the subject.

"Father and Nii-san are going out. They will go back home next month. Besides, everytime nii-san help me, he just knocked me out, and left me" Ashura said with a pout.

'Just who is he and his family?' –is what The First until Fourth Hokage's thought. The others sweatdropped, imagining about the so-called Indra and Ashura Ootsutsuki's future social-status.

"So, you want us to train you?" Minato guessed. Correctly.

"Yes! I really, really, really beg you!" Ashura said.

'And now he acts almost like Gai. Full-spirited' Kakashi thought.

"I would like to help you. But we already have some problems with ourselves here" Tobirama said, declining Ashura's favor.

"If it's about a place to say, I believe my father won't mind if I let you stay at my house. We have enough room for you" he said. The others stared at him

"We really appreciate it, but…"

"You are just going to let us live in your house?"

"If that's not enough… then I will give you foods for every day, clothes, and some other supplies" Ashura said again. The others had their jaws fell on to the ground.

'He misunderstands it'

'Is he serious?'

'That's just too much'

'What an idiot'

'Shouldn't he feel suspicious about us?'

'It might be a trap or something'

'We are lucky'

And those were the thoughts of The Hokages.

"Then… how about that?" Ashura asked, full of expectation. The others didn't answer. Then he used his last plan. Puppy eyes. And, as expected, everyone fell for it.

"Alright…"

"We will help you"

 **Still no nicknames. Alright. I'm really sorry for that. I was planning on showing their nicknames in this chapter. But I think it will be best if I put it in the next chapter (Now I'm serious. NEXT CHAPTER) and I'm planning on making some humor next, please wait for it ^^ And thank you for ALL the reviewers! I really really really appreciate it, and you don't have a clue how happy I was when I received it.**

 **Please fav, follow, and REVIEW ^^**

 **-NightOfHappyLight**


	7. Roommates

The Hokages stared in awe. In front of them stood a really big building from beautiful and strong wood. Around the building was a beautiful park where so many plants grew.

"It's… huge" Hashirama said.

"Of course. It's my father's house, after all" Ashura said proudly, being greeted by all the maids.

"It doesn't looked like a house" Naruto commented, still with a hanging mouth

"I agree. It's even bigger than the Kages' Tower all over 5 biggest countries" Kakashi added.

Ashura led them in. he brought them through halls and so many rooms all the way. And finally, he stopped in front of a big, dark brown wooden door. They went in that room. Surprisingly, nothing was in there. Just another 5 doors.

"I don't know if you guys want to be in the same room or not, but there are only 5 guest's room in this house. So I think I will just let you decide it yourselves" Ashura said, opening one of the 5 doors. The others can't stand it anymore. Now they were standing in a 5x5 meters room, with a big table, four chairs, one couch, two windows, 2 big beds and a tidily folded blanket on it. Simple, but cool.

"That door over there is the bathroom, so you don't have to go outside the room. But if you want to go to the hot spring, it's in the backyard" Ashura explained

"I think I will just be alone. I'm the only girl in this team, after all" Tsunade said, and went out of the room as soon as she said it. It was a really big opportunity to enjoy her life. The sound of evilly laugh from her could be heard from the next room.

"Then I will choose the other room" Tobirama said "Me too" said Kakashi, then they walked toward the door, but before the even take 3 steps, Hashirama, Hiruzen, Minato and Naruto stopped them

"No, Biru Hiko(*Beer Flight). We are staying together!" Hashirama said to his younger brother. Tobirama flinched because of his new nickname. Biru Hiko. What a disgusting name. He wasn't like it even a bit.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _It would be Bitu Hiko" Hashirama said. Tobirama showed a what-the-hell' face. "What's with that nickname? What on earth makes you think that's a good name?" Tobirama asked weakly, couldn't believe what his brother just told him. "Well, your Jutsu is Flying Thunder God Jutsu, and your natural element is water, and you hair is white" Hashirama said, making a happy and proud smile. Everyone made a picture in their mind 'Flying+Water+White=Beer Flight'_

 _"_ _That's actually… nice" Minato said, given a punch from Tobirama "Nice YOUR D*CK!" he yelled. "How about Furaingu Biru(*Flying Beer)?" "THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER YOU MOR*NS!" and the others tried to run from him._

 _"_ _Ahahahahahhaha!" Naruto laughed while he was running "What's so funny?" Kakashi asked. "No, it's just… don't you think it would be cool if there were a beer which have a wings and flying all around the village?" Naruto said between his giggles. Kakashi widened his eyes. Maybe when they got back to their current time, he would ask someone to make it._

End of Flashback

"Yes Biru Hiko. It will be fun if we stay together" Hiruzen said, giving a somehow different tone in Tobirama's nickname. He knew his sensei didn't like it, but he really enjoyed teasing him.

"When we are done in this world, you are a dead meat" Tobirama warned his pupil. But Hiruzen didn't scared of him. Well, but his glare was a different story. If glare were able to stop someone from doing everything, Hiruzen would be not able to move for about two or three years.

"They are right. You should be together with us too" Naruto pleaded to Kakashi

"Yes. It would be really fantastic if we could chat and talk about everything together" Minato said, giving 'that' smile to Kakashi.

'I regret saying it. I should have just try to go outside quietly' thought Kakashi.

"No means no, Anija. There is no way I would sleep with another people but my own family. And you know it very well why I can't sleep with them" Tobirama rejected again, calling his brother without his nickname. Before then, the others already gave him a permission to call his black haired brother like he usually used to. Well, actually Tobirama gave them 'that' glare and smirk full of killing intent if they said 'no' to him.

"Really? Why?" Hashirama asked in confusion.

"Don't act like a dumb, Anija. Or have you forgotten about 'that' accident?" Tobirama hissed. Hashirama thought about it for a while

"Ah! I remember! It was about when we were out for a long battle, and we set up a camp for ours and another allied clan. And you slept in a tent with our childhood friend from another clan, and you couldn't sleep all 4 nights, and at the last day, you looked like a zombie, and you acted like a psycho, and you ran all the way to my tent and pleaded me to switch places with you, since I slept with Kawarama, but since I couldn't, I said no, and you….." Hashirama talked non-stop, before Tobirama hit him really really really hard on the head. Hashirama fell unconscious.

"I thought I made it clear a day after that, that you shouldn't tell that to another people. Now you deserve what you got" Tobirama said with a psycho's smile

'Poor Hashirama' the other Hokages' thought.

"Well. So… you really won't sleep with us, Nidaime?" Naruto asked with a sad expression, not using Tobirama's nickname. Tobirama just shook his head "Sorry, I…" "Pleaseeeeee?" Naruto pleaded, walking closer to Tobirama, using the un-famous puppy eyes jutsu. Tobirama stepped back a little. "Uhh… well…" he stammered.

Naruto got closer to him, and his sky blue eyes looked somehow bigger and… kind of sad with a shed of expectation. Tobirama couldn't stand it, then he threw his slightly pink face to the other way "Alright, alright. I get it! I will sleep with you" he said. Naruto smiled a proud smile, and quickly grabbed Tobirama's and Minato's hands. "We will sleep in the other room!" he yelled while bringing the other two outside the room, leaving Hashirama, Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Ashura.

"Then… you three will sleep together?" Ashura asked the others, not giving a damn about what just happened.

"I guess so." Hiruzen said with a sigh. He was happy to be able to talk with Hashirama again. Hashirama and Hiruzen looked at Kakashi, and the said man realized it.

"Actually I didn't want to sleep with you just because I don't want to show you my real face. But I think it's alright if I still keep it in a mask. I used to it anyway." Kakashi stated. The others exhaled in relief.

"Alright. I think I will just let you be here for some moment. If you want some things, just ask the maids. And if you want to meet me, ask the maids. I will go to see you guys when I think is the right time. Probably when it's dinner time. Before that, you can do anything you want" explained Ashura

"Wait, what if we want to know where some rooms are?" asked Hashirama

"Just ask the maids" answered Ashura, then he left the room.

"All he told us about was the hotspring, and 'ask the maid'" Kakashi said.

"I couldn't agree more" the other responded.

*The other room*

"Here it is. Done" Tobirama said, throwing the chalk he got out of nowhere.

"What is it for, Nidaime?" Naruto asked

"Geez, didn't I tell you already? I drew the line here, means there are two sides of this room. One is for me, and the other is for you two" Tobirama said, pointing at each other's side

"But… your side IS BIGGER!" Naruto shouted. Minato smiled weakly at them. "Whatever. Just follow my rules if you want to be in the same room as me" "I have never thought you are such an egoistic person" Naruto commented quietly. Gladly, Tobirama didn't hear it.

 **"** **It couldn't be helped, Naruto"** ** _,_** a voice could be heard inside Naruto's head.

'Kurama?' Naruto called the beast inside him. " **Of course it's me. I have been here the whole time"** Naruto blinked, surprised, "Eh? Really? Why didn't I realize it sooner? And why is your voice a little different?" he panicked. Kurama, the Kyuubi, sighed. " **It seems that all of you still have the power as your current selves. It means you can use my power, sage mode, and all. But your personalities and bodies changed into your young selves, that's why all of you are acting like a brat… and…"** Kurama explained slowly and easily to Naruto. Naruto showed a confused face. **"I also changed into my young body"** Kurama continued. Naruto screamed in surprised inside his head. Kurama immediately closed his ears and told Naruto to shut up.

"Hell, I almost forget what I wanted to say, thanks to you" Kurama said sarcastically

"What is it?"

"There is something you all need to know"

 **There you go, a mid-long chapter 0_0 emmm... I wanna say that maybe I can't post a new chapter on school days, it's kinda tough, but I will try to spare my time, and I will post at least 1 chapter in a week. I'm really sorry if there are some misspellings, cause I plan to fix it all when I reach the tenth chapter (Still a long journey). And... THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWERS! YOU ARE THE BEST ^^**

 **Please fav, follow, and Review ^^**

 **-NightOfHappyLight**


	8. Mission

"EHHHH?!" Naruto screamed all of a sudden.

 **"** **SHUT THE H*LL UP!"** Kurama slapped him.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Minato asked. Tobirama looked at him with a slight worry.

Naruto didn't answer. He would be lying if he said he was alright. Being slapped by the tailed beast wasn't that okay. Right then, Naruto was inside his mind with the kyuubi. The small Kurama. And he already got 2 bruises. One from yelling, and one again from laughing at Kurama's now-not-so-old body.

"Wait wait. I might heard it wrong. Can you repeat it?" Naruto asked, putting his hand behind his ears. Kurama sighed heavily, he groaned.

 **"** **No matter how many times I tell you, you might not believe it. So you better hear it well now, or I will punch you in the butt"** Kurama warned him. Naruto nodded several times quickly.

 **"** **The one that who brought you guys here is one of those guys"** Kurama said seriously. Naruto gulped, finding it hard to believe that.

"But who?" he asked. Ashura seemed innocent, and Indra was out of the house at the time. Besides, they were still so young, it would be hard to bring 7 people from the future to the past. It needed so many chakra to do so.

 **"** **I don't know. But that one information is for sure. I think you should observe the situation"** Kurama said. "How about the others?" Naruto asked.

 **"** **Just tell them. It would be hard for you to have to give some care for everything, remembering your personality is back to your time as a brat"**

"You already called me a brat before." Naruto pouted

"But I think your mouth is already like that from the start" Naruto teased Kurama with a foxy smile, and he left his mind.

"Oy, what's wrong?" now Tobirama asked him. His voice sounded worry, looked like he cares about the others, after all.

"There is something I need to tell you. Let's meet up with the others first" Naruto said. Then they went outside.

Minato knocked on Tsunade's room's door. He knocked it once. No answer. Twice, still no answer. Then they started to call her.

"Tch. What is she doing?" Tobirama referred to his grandnephew. "No clue" Minato responded. An idea came to Naruto's mind.

"Heyyyyy! The sake's here!" he shouted. A second later, Tsunade opened the door with a loud BANG sound. At times like that Naruto's brain would be really useful. Before Tsunade could ask where the sake was, Naruto and the other two brought her to Hashirama and friends' room with some force.

"Anija. Naruto needs to say…" Tobirama stopped, looking weirdly at his tan-skinned brother. "Hi, Sensei" Hiruzen greeted him casually. Kakashi, Naruto and Minato stared at Hashirama.

"Looks like his illness relapse" Tobirama shook his head. "Now I understand what you were saying to me, Koharu and Homura" Hiruzen said, gaze still at Hashirama.

"I think some of us still don't understand about what's happening here" Minato asked for an answer. Tobirama huffed. "It's my st*pid brother's old hobby" he deadpanned. The others sweatdropped. "TO GROW THIS MANY BONZAI? AND WHERE THE H*LL DID HE GET THESE FROM?" they screamed in unison. Hashirama was in the middle of more than 100 bonzai, which covered more than a half of the room. He didn't even recognize the appearance of the others because of his business. "I think from his wood element" Hiruzen answered.

Tobirama walked to the corner of the room near the door, and sat there, giving in to his brother's behavior. "Just ignore me. Call me back if he is done" he said gloomily. The others sweatdropped. "What is Nidaime doing?" Naruto asked. "He turned to that mode if he is 100% depressed. And it's only the third time I have seen him like this. They sweatdropped again.

"Wait. I thought Hashirama-sama mastered his wood element when he was a little older?" Kakashi thought out loud. Hiruzen's eyes widened "That's true, I heard that from Tobirama-sensei too" he said.

Naruto walked closer to them "That's what I want to talk about. It's important, you know" he said. Kakashi nodded, then before they realize it, Tsunade jumped to his grandfather's side, and gave her superhuman punch to the bonsai, and of course they broke.

"Enough with this joke, grandpa! Let's settle things here and go back to our real world!" she shouted. Hashirama stared at her with an innocent eyes, and he cried an anime cry. After some things… finally they were able to sit in circle.

Naruto did the explanation about what Kurama told him earlier. And sometimes he switched places with the beast to answer the questions from the others. Then Tsunade, Kakashi and Naruto explained all the things about the history, from Princess Kaguya, until the child of prophecy, Naruto himself. But they tried to not say anything about the Fourth Shinobi Great War or about Hashirama, who inherited Ashura's chakra and will. To prevent the changing of past and future.

The air felt a little tenser, as none of them said something.

"Could it be… The Sage of The Six Paths himself?" Hashirama asked

"That's not impossible, but we still don't have a proof. To be honest, we don't have even the smallest clue about it" Kakashi said. "Yeah, we don't know what purpose the man who brought us here for. Looking at the people who were being brought, I think it must be something very important. It could even change the world and the future, since we are ones of the strongest shinobi" Tsunade added, looked like she was a little more interested.

"Yeah that's right! 2 Shinobi no Kami (*God of Shinobi), 2 Hiraishin no Jutsu (*Flying Thunder God Jutsu) users, The Best medical Ninja and The Copy Master Ninja, that's cool!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

"And of course The Child of Prophecy" Kakashi added with an invincible smile behind his mask. Naruto smiled widely at that.

The fell in silence again. Suddenly, Hashirama stood up, a grin appeared on his face. "Alright! Now I know what we will do!" he shouted. The others stood up as well, looking at their unofficial leader.

"Let's have a double mission!"

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR THE REVIEWERS ^^ I really really appreciate it. And... sorry for the misspellings, short chapter, bad grammar, and anything. And I just realize that I haven't think about the end of this story yet 0_0 , so I think it would be one of long stories ^^**

 **Please fav, follow and of course review ^^**


	9. Bonus Chapter

**_BONUS_**

*meanwhile at Konoha*

Shikamaru knocked the door of the Hokage's office, and opened it.

"Huh?" he found it weird when he saw no one was there. "I was sure Kakashi and Naruto went in a while ago. Where are they?" he asked no one in particular. He sighed at the sight of a mount of paperwork on Naruto's desk, as he put the addition of paperwork on it.

"It's not good. I should go look for him. But I've got another thing to do, what a drag" he said, grabbing his temple, and he went out to search Naruto.

When he was about to left the Hokage's Tower, a man with mid-long black hair walked to his direction.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru called the man, who turned to see him. "What?" he asked. "Do you have something to do with Naruto?" "What if I am?" Sasuke responded coldly. Well, that was his nature. "Naruto isn't there. And it's troublesome, but I have to go look for him now" Shikamaru said, ignoring Sasuke's tone. Sasuke seemed to think about something for a while, and he handed some scrolls full of important document to Shikamaru.

"Give it to Naruto when you find him. I have another thing to do" He said, and disappeared in a blink of an eye, before Shikamaru could protest.

"Great, now I have more things to do. What a bad day" he said, and walked around Konoha.

On the way, he saw one of Naruto's bunshins helping an old lady. Shikamaru decided to ask him.

"Oy, Naruto. Do you know where your real body is?" he asked

"Umm… no. I think with Kakashi-sensei" Naruto's bunshin answered. And Shikamaru told him that Naruto and Kakashi weren't in the Hokage's office, and even Sasuke didn't know where he was.

"Sorry, Shikamaru. But I have to help this old lady to bring her things. Good luck in finding me" Naruto' bunshin said, as he brought a really big bag with his hands. Shikamaru just stared at him and sighed heavily, and he continued his walk.

In front of a park, he found his son, Shikadai, with his friends. One of them was Boruto, Naruto's child. Shikamaru quickly called them.

"Do you see Naruto somewhere?" he asked.

"Do you mean the real Seventh, or the bunshins?" Inojin, Sai and Ino's son, asked.

"I don't care where that d*mn dad is" Boruto, Naruto's son said with a pout, but Sarada, Sasuke and Sakura's daughter, sent him flying meters away. "You shouldn't badmouth the Hokage!" she shouted. With a face full of anger, she walked closer to Boruto to punch him again, but Boruto immediately raised his hands up "Sor… sorry… I didn't mean that" he said. Sarada stopped her will to punch the blond kid.

"I think we haven't see Hokage-sama from yesterday. But I've seen some of his bunshins." Chouchou, Chouji and Karui's daughter said, with potato chips in her mouth.

"Why don't you try to ask the Rokudaime, Shikamaru-san?" Mitsuki, the pale-skinned and blue haired boy asked, more like suggested.

"But I don't know where he is either" Shikamaru said with despair. The thought of doing all the paperworks really brought out some stress.

"Sorry, dad. But I think you should look for him yourself. We should go train with our own teams not very long after this. I know it's troublesome, but I don't want mother to give her speech to me again" Shikadai said, knowing Naruto will just show up some time later.

"Alright. Do your best in training" Shikamaru cheered them not really cheerfully.

"Yeah!" they answered in unison.

Shikamaru walked again, this time faster, and he went to Ichiraku. Naruto wasn't there. Neither did Kakashi. Shikamaru tried to search at the places Naruto often come to, but he still couldn't find him. He even asked everyone he met about Naruto, but no one knew. Then he saw another one of Naruto's bunshins.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" Naruto's bunshin asked, realizing the stressed expression from his friend

"I'm trying to find your real body" Shikamaru answered.

"Oh sorry, but I haven't seen him since this morning. I think you should asked another people" Naruto's bunshin said as he helped painting the roof of some villager's house. Shikamaru didn't have his patience anymore, he gritted his teeth,

"How the hell should anyone know where you are if you yourself don't?"

 **This bonus chapter took place at the current time where Naruto already became the Hokage. I just had this idea out of the blue. Hope you like it ^^ and... does anyone like Anime Bleach? I'm planning on making a Naruto crossover with Bleach. The main character would be the four Senju siblings ^^ still a plan though...  
**

 **Fav, follow, and review, please ^^**

 **-NightOfHappyLight**


	10. The First Question

**As always, I want to thank all the reviewers! (And I won't get bored saying that). I'm happy to be having such an amazing readers ^^ and… I personally thank Yorugami047, I think you solved my problem about whether to post a new story or not. Now… on to the story!**

"…Am I understood?" Hashirama asked, after he explain the plan for their 'double mission'.

"Yeah" the others nodded their heads.

"But, even though you say it's a double mission, I think it's more like having a mission with two purposes" Kakashi commented. And Hashirama turned gloomier.

"I think it's better to look and understand all the rooms in this house. So it will be easier to do the main mission." Hiruzen suggested.

"Leave it to me. With my Hiraishin, that will be much easier, and since we don't know when The Sage of The Six Paths will be back, we should make it done faster" Tobirama said as he made a hand seal, some bunshins appeared around him. "Just don't use force if someone noticed you" Hashirama warned with a smile. "As if someone will" Tobirama hissed.

"Then I will help Nidaime. My bunshins will look over the places and make a map about this place" Minato said. Tobirama asked him if he could do a Hiraishin, then he agreed to let Minato helped him. In a second, their bunshins disappeared to do the observation.

"What now?"

"…"

"Ashura said if we wanted to meet him, just ask the maid"

"But he also said he will meet us if he thinks it's the proper time"

"…"

"Yosh! I have thought of something!" Hashirama yelled, breaking the silence that has been around 15 minutes. The others startled a little because of his voice. "So you were so quiet because of thinking about something huh" Hiruzen teased. "Hey, I became Hokage not because of nothing, you know".

"So what is it?" Tobirama asked, his voice sounded annoyed. Hashirama turned his head, looking at his red-eyed little brother, and he grinned a somehow mischievous.

"Let's have a question and Answer party!" he declared enthusiastically. The others stared at him thoughtfully. "That doesn't sound bad" Minato said. The others had that 'I-think-the-same' face.

"Okay! I will ask first" Hashirama closed his eyes, hand on his chin. After a while, he clapped his hands once.

"Since we will be together like this for some moment, and we don't really know each other because we came from different era, I want to hear all about you. Likes, dislikes, position, hobby, title, or everything that makes you proud" Hahirama began. Naruto immediately raised his hand.

"Me, me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My like is ramen, my dislike is bad people. I'm the Nanadaime Hokage. And this white haired and masked man over here is my sensei, Kakashi Hatake. He likes a porn book and…" "Shut it, blonde. I thought Hashirama made it clear to introduce yourself" Tobirama said with a huff. "And you don't have to say 'that' about me" Kakashi grabbed his student's shoulder with a hanging head. Then he looked up, looking at Hashirama and Tobirama who haven't got a chance to meet him in the real life

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I was the Rokudaime Hokage, currently a jounin. I was Naruto's sensei, and Minato's student. My like… err… um…." 'Of course that icha-icha book' "… my dislike… I don't really have it. My age… I don't feel like telling you, but from my body right now, I think around 13 years old. I was called as Kakashi of Sharingan for some reason" He finished. Hashirama gave an acknowledge nod.

"Then it's my time!" Naruto shouted. "No, blonde. Your turn is over"

"But… that's not fair!"

"Then you can do yours again after everyone is done".

Naruto cried an anime cry, Minato tried to calm him down. Tsunade took a step forward closer to her grandfather and said "As you know, I'm Tsunade Senju, Hashirama Senju's granddaughter. I was the Godaime Hokage, and the first female one. My likes are sake and… uh, well…" 'Gambling, of course' "… My dislike is perverts, I was titled as the best medic ninja in my era, and one of the Legendary Sannin. I was Hiruzen Srutobi's student *Glanced at Hiruzen* and my teammate, Jiraiya, was Minato's sensei *Glanced at Minato*".

Actually, everything went so smooth until she realized Naruto had been staring at her. She asked what was wrong. Naruto was silent for a while, trying to find the right words. "Is that really you, Tsunade baa-chan?" he asked. Tsunade raised her eyebrow "Don't call me that, and of course it's me. I think you've been calling my names one or two times since we arrived in this world". Naruto narrowed his eyes, observing Tsunade closely, and an idea came to Tsunade's head.

"What? Are you amazed by my beautiful being?" she asked in a show-off manner, rubbing her own hair. Naruto backed away a little, shaking his head and hands. "No, I mean, that thing of yours really… change" he said simply. As soon as the words being produced by Tsunade, Naruto was sent into another room through rooms with only a fist

"DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY THAT TO ME!" everyone sweatdropped. Taking a little distance, Hashirama and Hiruzen whispered to each other. "I'm happy to hear she will grow" Hashirama said "Yeah. I never thought hers would be how they are in the future" Hiruzen agreed. Then they realized Tsunade was staring at them

'Oh please tell me she didn't hear it'

'I seriously don't want be punched by her again'. And as if their hopes were granted, Tsunade just ignored them. They let out a sigh of relief and swore to not talk bad about Tsunade. Hashirama quickly used his Mokuton to fix the room.

Knowing that they started from the Seventh to the First, Minato knew it was his time after Tsunade "My name is Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. I like to train and have fun with my friends. I hate people who threaten Konoha. I'm Naruto's father, Kakashi's sensei, and Jiraiya's student. I once called as Konoha no Kiiro no Senko (*Yellow Flash of Konoha). That's all" Minato introduced himself fast and properly.

Then Hashirama raised his hand. Minato looked at him in confusion. "I know it's rude, but… were your parents wished for a daughter?" Hashirama asked innocently. "Er… I don't know. Why?" Minato asked, still with a smile. "You're feminime" Hashirama commented bluntly. Minato felt as if a really big stone had bump him on the head, and some kunais stabbed him. A dark aura formed around him.

"That was harsh, Hashirama-sama" Hiruzen said, but deep down he agreed that Minato was the most friendly and kindest guy in Konoha, that didn't mean he was feminime, though. Because of the shock, Minato disappeared and left a letter to not look for him.

Hiruzen decided to make the atmosphere lighten "I guess you all know me already. I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. Like Hashirama-sama, I got a title as God of Shinobi at my prime state. I like training and sparring, but at my old age, I enjoy walking around Konoha and meet and chat with the villagers. Like Minato, I hate people who threaten the village. I was Tsunade's teacher, and Tobirama-sensei's student" Now every gazes turned to him in SILENCE. Oh how he hated that thing.

"Looks like we don't have a problem with Sandaime, right? We all know him quiet a long time" Kakashi said, given nods from everyone there.

"I'm famous" Hiruzen said, giving a cocky grin. Looked like their personalities did change to their young selves. "That's true. I know Tsunade, but I don't really know everything about her, since I died when she was still a little" Hashirama stated, looking sadly at his beloved granddaughter.

"Saru has the most familiar face for everyone here" Tobirama added.

"And the oldest one" the only girl in that Hokage team murmured.

"…"

"…"

"…Oh yeah. That too" Hiruzen hung his head, so many arrows could be seen shot through his heart. Everyone sweatdropped, trying to comfort the 'now-not-so-old-looking' Third Hokage. But Hiruzen just walked toward the door and left the room. He also mumbled something about he would be back.

"Great, now I'm the one who feel bad" Tsunade said, looking at the door.

"Like grandfather, like granddaughter" Tobirama quoted.

"Guess it's my turn" Tobirama rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others? It would be a little pointless if it's just the 4 of us" Hashirama said. About the three, it was Naruto, who was still in the other room, who knows what room, Minato and Hiruzen. The present Hokages looked like in a deep thought.

"Then I will wait a little longer until they are back" He sighed as he walked toward the table and sat on it, while the others took their own positons. After 30 minutes, the other three came back, still with a strange aura. "Okay. I will start. And I'll make it quick" Tobirama stopped sitting on the table and began to explain ALL about himself.

"My name is Tobirama Senju. I was the Nidaime Hokage, and I was the one who made most of the rules about the village, and I also invented some Jutsus. I like… I don't like… my hobby… my favorite food and drink… my favorite color… I was… and also… I once lived at… my family was…" There he went. Talking on and on for another 30 minutes.

'He may looked uninterested, but…'

'He actually really enjoy it'

'What happened to the 'I will make it quick'?'

But at the end no one had a courage to comment or say a single thing and just waited for him to finish his speech.

"Then, the last is me" Hashirama said.

"No, anija. The last is Naruto. Don't forget him" Tobiramareminded. Naruto just had a really hurt expression.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that" Hashirama chuckled nervously, then continued "I'm the First Hokage and one of the founders of Konoha, Hasirama Senju. I'm Tobirama's elder Brother. In my era, I was called as God of Shinobi. I like bonsai and training. I dislike bad people and war. I hope we will get along well since we are all hokage" he finished his sentence with the 'already-forgotten-way-to-introduce' word.

"I just knew it…" Naruto murmured. Minato, who was beside him, asked "What is it, Naruto?"

"Umm… from what I remember, the stone face and the picture of the First Hokage have a long hair with somehow prideful aura. So… it's just hard to believe he had a strange haircut like bushy-eyebrows" Naruto commented. Hashirama turned to his typical mode.

'Naruto should look at himself and what he is saying…"

'Who the h*ll is is bushy-eyebrows?"

"Yoshh! I'm up next-ttebayo!" Naruto yelled happily. No response, OK that wasn't unusual for him. There he was, talking almost nonstop about himself. The only difference between him and Tobirama was he didn't seem to know about breathing when he was talking. After several minutes (They've been too tired to even count), he finally stopped, taking some breath in.

He glanced up to see the others. Hashirama was still all gloomy, Tobirama seemed dead bored, Hiruzen was talking with Tsunade about 'who-knows-what', Kakashi almost asleep, and Minato just smiled like a crazy to Naruto. Minato was glad that he had a chance to know more about his son. And Naruto was happy to had at least 1 person who heard him.

 **The first question is done ^^ There isn't any serious moment in this chapter, but I was having so much fun in writing it.**

 **Please fav, follow, and review! ^^**

 **-NighOfHappyLight**


	11. The Second and Third Questions!

"What era is it in the current time?" Tobirama asked as it was his turn.

"Your student's student's student's student's student's time?" Kakashi half-asked.

"So the blonde over here is my student's student' student' student's student?" Tobirama asked, pointing at Naruto. The others nodded.

"That has been a while" Hashirama commented.

"Yes, it has" Tsunade answered.

"Then it's almost a century after your death huh, sensei" Hiruzen said after calculating the possible years that have passed. Tobirama nodded proudly, for knowing Konoha would lasted until that long. But then something came to his mind,

"You made it sound like I'm so old" he said gloomily, glaring at the brown haired boy.

'That's right…' was Hashirama's thought, looking at Hiruzen too.

'I really didn't mean that' Hiruzen thought as he tried to find the most acceptable excuse. But he felt like a dead man now.

After some tense conversation between Hiruzen, Hashirama and Tobirama, Hiruzen finally was able to do his turn.

"My question…" he inhaled the air heavily and exhaled it again before continuing "… how come we ended here? And what's happening to our bodies?" he asked, looking with disbelief at their small bodies from their young selves. No answer. Yeah, no one could answer that.

"I came here right after I thought I have died" he muttered. "Me too" Hashirama, Tobirama and Minato said simultaneously. Alright, there was an answer.

"I came here after I gambl… I mean, had fun" Tsunade added with a nervous smile, almost revealing her own secret. "Some days after I gave the title of Hokage to Naruto" "Some days after I got the title of Hokage from Kakashi-sensei" that was Kakashi and Naruto.

"So you came from the same time and place?"

Two nods.

"Um… looks like we got here around the time we lost our title as Hokage, except Naruto" Minato thought out loud. Hiruzen sighed "That's right"

"That sounds a lot like fate" Hashirama said with a warm smile while Tobirama scoffed and said "I think it's more like a curse" "Tobirama!" Hashirama punished his moodbreaker little brother with a pinch on the cheek, and of course Tobirama paid it back with a harder pinch.

"It might be some kind of fate, or a time-and-space jutsu by whoever-responsible" Minato thought again.

"Yeah. And our bodies now are the result of the responsible man's lack of chakra" Tsunade fake-complained. Actually, she was REALLY happy with her now young body.

"Makes sense"

"Then… whose turn is it?" Hashirama asked. "I think the other blonde" Tobirama pointed at Minato who was sitting next to Naruto. Minato thought about something for a moment, then he started to open his mouth

"My question..-"

Before Minato could continue his sentence, the door opened, revealing the familiar figure of Ashura. They whole room became silent as no one said something to start the conversation.

"Umm… hi?" he said hesitantly. Naruto realized the nervousness in his voice. Almost the same as his voice back when he was a little and haven't pranked anyone yet. He immediately stood up and half-shouted "Do you want to practice now?" he asked with a kind smile. Ashura stared at him with wide eyes, but then he smiled.

"Yes!" he answered with a wide grin. Everyone smiled at him back.

"Those two somehow are similar" Hashirama commented. "They sure are" Kakashi responded with a smile under his mask, knowing Naruto was the inheritor of Ashura's chakra and will. As well as Hashirama.

"Then… let's go for the training!" Naruto yelled, causing the others to stand up. It's their time to do one of their missions. Then they went out of the room, and walked to the hallway.

On the way to the main door of the house, Ashura stopped as he was remembered of something "Ah! I forgot!" he yelled hysterically. Naruto, who was walking behind him, almost bumped into his back due to the sudden stop. The others gave a questioning face. Ashura turned his head to the Hokages and he nervously rubbed her neck and small chuckles.

"I was there to tell you that it's dinner time"

Everyone fell backward.

 **I'm so sorry for not updating for a while! I was (and still am, sadly) very busy with school's stuff. Thanks for the reviewers out there! And I know this chapter is short, but oh well, hope you like it ^^**

 **Please fav, follow, and review! ^^**

 **-NightOfHappyLight**


	12. The Next Day

Naruto rolled on his bed, letting out a small groan. He opened his eyes a little, as his face felt warm because of the sunshine. Still felt sleepy, he reached his blanket and covered his head, and went back to sleep. Well, until someone pulled that precious blanket.

"Get up, Naruto. It's morning" the boy with a blue eyes said. His hair looked like a golden color as it was rained by the morning light. Naruto groaned again, still not letting go of the blanket. The other boy also didn't let go of it, and they just had the pull blanket competition.

Suddenly, the door on the corner of the room opened, revealing another boy with snowy white hair and crimson red eyes, with a towel around his neck which reaching to his shoulders, and a simple outfit. That boy closed the door behind him and walked to the others.

"Minato, it's your turn to take a bath" the boy, Tobirama, said.

"I will take a bath until I manage to wake Naruto up" Minato answered, still trying to let the blanket go of Naruto's hands. Tobirama stared at them for a while, he sighed, and changed his clothes. He wore his usual battle armor when he was a kid, which consisted of a green Senju battle armor over a black mid-sleeved cloth, a silver head protector with Senju symbol, and a sword on his left waist. He looked at the mirror, and felt satisfied with his appearance. And of course, nostalgic.

Tobirama started to hear several conversations from Minato and still-sleeping Naruto, about get up early or something. He exhaled, and patted Minato's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Minato. Leave Naruto to me. You just take a bath, and when you go out, you will see Naruto with both of his eyes open wide" he said to the Fourth Hokage. Minato trusted him, and nodded. He took his towel out of nowhere, and went to bath.

Tobirama made sure Minato has left the bedroom. Then, he made some hand-seals. Slowly, some droplets of water appeared and made some water balls. Tobirama mixed all the water balls, causing it to be a much bigger water ball. He let it fell on Naruto's face. Naruto yelped, and quickly jumped out of the bed.

"What was that for, Nidaime?" he asked, rubbing his face.

"Nothing" Tobirama answered with a playful smirk. "You are just like my brother, that's all" he continued. Naruto gave a 'huh?' face as Tobirama dried the floor by gathering the water he just thrown, and threw it again to the outside.

"Now get ready. After your beloved dad is finished, you're next" he said to Naruto as he gave him a towel.

"Thanks, Nidaime" Naruto gave a grin. And true enough, Minato went out of the bathroom and saw Naruto with 100% eyes opened.

*Another room*

Tsunade sighed full of relief as she stepped out of the bathroom. She enjoyed her time so far. She slept with some peaceful crickets' and frogs' sound, and she had a really nice shower time.

Then, she wore his clothes, consisted of short green kimono with a pink line around its neck and short sleeve. Beneath it was a usual shinobi's cloth. She also wore a dark blue sash, and a dark pink cloth (handbands) on each of her wrists. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled widely. Then, she prepared to go outside

*The other room*

"Hashirama-sama, Sandaime-sama, wake up!" the silver haired boy tried to wake the other two beside him. It has been around 20 minutes since then, and he gave up. He thought of different ways, but he found nothing without force.

He sighed, and decided to just take a bath first, at the same time waiting for the others to get up by themselves. He took his towel which given by Ashura yesterday, and went to the bathroom.

After some short minutes, he finished, and the first thing he did was put on his mask, and wore his outfit. A black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves. On his arms he wore black sleeves with metal arm protectors over them. He also had leather straps around his back and chest, and his family's Hakko Chakura Tou (*White Light Chakra Sabre) was kept in a small holder in the middle of his back. And of course a head protector with Konoha's symbol on it.

He somehow felt sad because of his appearance. Not about the REAL appearance, but because of the memories he had when he wore that outfit. So many sad and dark memories he experienced while wearing those clothes in his childhood time. From the time he thought Obito-his teammate-died because of protecting him, and also when he unintentionally killed Rin, the other one of his teammates. Before he realized it, he already imagined the time he found his father dead, and the time he had given the information about his Sensei's, Minato, death.

He would let out tears came out of his eyes, if a certain person weren't poke him on the back.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" the boy with dark brown hair asked with a worry tone. Kakashi turned his head to see Hiruzen with a sleepy expression.

"No. I just remembered something bad and unnecessary" Kakashi responded, trying to erase the picture from his head.

"Something… about your previous team?" Hiruzen guessed. He really sharp about the others. kakashi flinched a bit, but manage to put on a smile "Yeah. But don't worry. Everything turned out very well in the end" he said, more to himself. But that wasn't a lie. Everything DID turn out well in the Fourth Shinobi Great War.

Noticing an honest respond from Kakashi, Hiruzen just nodded, and went to take a bath. "Be patient on waking Hashirama-sama up. He is the hard one" he warned before closing the bathroom's door from the inside. Kakashi had a bored expression of his, and looked at the First Hokage. He sighed, and walked closer to the black-haired boy.

"Hashirama-sama. It's morning already. Don't you think you should wake up by now?" Kakashi said with a sigh. Then, closed his eyes, and opened it again with a strange expression. "Sorry, Shodai-Sama. But I have to do this" he murmured, and started to tickle Hashirama. And immediately the said boy jumped and screamed.

"What are you doing?" Hashirama asked with tears in his eyes.

"Umm… waking you up?" Kakashi half-asked. Hashirama just kept silent with a slight tremble. From that, Kakashi knew Hashirama didn't like to be tickled, or to put it simply, he is ticklish. If only the other great nations knew that sooner, they might have won the First Shinobi Great War like a piece of cake.

 **I just realize that all the way from chapter 2 until 11 is still the first day 0_0 well, I will just let that pass.**

 **Please fav, follow, and review**

 **Thank you very much for the reviewers! you all made my day ^^**


	13. Let's start, shall we?

The Hokages stood side by side, and Ashura was in front of them. They were in a really wide field, very fitting for the training.

"Alright! As we promised, we will help you train!" Hashirama said enthusiastically. Ashura nodded with determination in his eyes.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"…_ _The side mission is… to help that Ashura kid." Hashirama whispered to the others, making sure no one else could hear him. Who knew of there was somebody else there._

 _"_ _I see… in that way, we can put an eye on him, and at the same time observing things" Kakashi thought out loud. The others also thought it was the right idea. Then they decided the way to train Ashura, and how to observe things. And they made it clear that one or two of them will train Ashura for one day, and another two the next day. In that one day, the others who didn't have the turn to train the Ootsutsuki will try to search as many information as possible._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"So… you can choose one or two of us to train you. Choose whoever you want" Hashirama said with a smile, gesturing something. Ashura seemed to think about it for a while, and nodded to himself. "How about you, and the blond one over there?" he said, pointing at Hashirama and Naruto.

'Is this just a coincidence? Or is it the thing called fate?' Kakashi thought. Hashirama smiled and Naruto grinned. "Alright! We will train you today!" they said in unison. Ashura felt glad he had friends, or at least someone else, who cared for him and happily helped him.

"You choose the best ones" Hiruzen commented, somehow relieved that Ashura didn't choose Tobirama or Tsunade. That would be a little… hard for him.

"Ah! Then… what will you do, guys?" Ashura asked, referring to the others.

"We will observe your training in case two of us are chosen tomorrow. So we will know what's your weakness, or something like that" Hiruzen answered.

'Good one, Saru' Tobirama praised his pupil quietly. He knew that one student of his was really good at making excuses. Well, that wasn't completely a lie. Half of it was true. But maybe they will be more focused on observing another thing. Ashura nodded in agreement, and quickly started his special training with The First and Seventh Hokage.

Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, Tsunade and Kakashi went to a big tree not so far from the busy three.

"Let's do it" Minato said. "Yeah".

There, they made a small circle.

"My bunshins are almost done remembering all the places in that house. Well, d*mn. That building is huge. How about yours, Fourth?" Tobirama asked. "The same" Minato responded simply.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"_ _What's the main mission, then?" that one question made the others fell in silence, and turned to see Hashirama who no longer had a relaxed expression._

 _"_ _Of course… finding the one who brought us here"_

 _"_ _But… how?"_

 _"_ _There are so many ways. As long as The Sage of The Sixth Paths and Indra Ootsutsuki aren't here, we can easily try to do those ways. And Ashura said they will be back at least a month from now… but who knows? The might be back tomorrow, or even today. But this main mission is a secret. Try to not let it shown to Ahura or the others" Hashirama warned. The others gave several nods._

 _Hashirama raised his hand, placing it in the middle of their small circle. The others caught its sign, and put their hands on Hashirama's, one by one._

 _"_ _Alright. This will be the last mission for some of us, and this will most likely happen only once in the whole life time, for all the Hokage to do a mission together. Let's do our best" Hashirama commanded, given a positive responds._

 _*End of Flashback*._

"Since it's still the first day of our training, let's increase your strength, energy, and muscle endurance" Hashirama said. Ashura pouted "Why can't you just train me some Ninshu, so I can quickly surpass my brother" he protested. Hashirama and Naruto made a signature of 'NO' with a shake of their heads.

"Don't underestimate our muscle endurance training, or you will regret it" Naruto said

"Yeah and if you don't have a really good stamina, you will faint in about five minutes of the other trainings." Hashirama added. Ashura gulped, and decided to just do whatever they say. And… he did it. A ton of laps with hand-walking, push-ups, sit-ups, and so on.

Ashura panted, right then he was doing his 205th push-up with hands only. But he couldn't stand it anymore. He fell with a thump, and lied on the ground, breathing in some air.

"Wow… you really are doing your best" Tsunade and the others suddenly appeared

"Yes he is" Hashirama said, smiling at Ashura who smiled back weakly.

"Here" Minato said, handing a water in a wooden place. Ashura murmured a thanks, and took it. Quickly drank all the fresh water in it.

"Where did you get it?" Hashirama asked. And of course Minato said he got it from Ashura's house, without using a Hiraishin. Ashura's training gave more than enough time to go there go back to the training place.

"So… *pant* what will *pant* we do now?" Ashura asked, giving the empty wood back to Minato. He was sweating like a crazy, and tired. Deep inside, he wished they are done.

"We will have a break for now" Hashirama said as if he could read Ashura's mind. Ashura sighed in relief.

"And we will continue it 20 minutes from now" the bowl-cut boy continued. Ashura hung his head in depression.

"Oh come on… you want to surpass you brother, right? You have o give it your all! No woman likes a guy who is easy to give up!" Tsunade said, looking at Ashura. Ashura just kep silent, and his expression changed, which was realized by everyone.

"My father doesn't even recognize me. And some people look down on me" he said gloomily. The others felt the atmosphere became tenser. They tried to think about the right word to say to the legend of the future. But Ashura quickly lightened up.

"That's why I have to be stronger!" he said.

The others had their mouths hang open. They really felt inspired by Ashura's sentence. To know a 13 years old boy to be so cheerful after knowing a tragic fact about what the others thought of him and even motivated to be better by that.

All of them smiled from the bottom of their hearts.

"Then the break is over!"

"What?"

 **Thank you reviewers! only a sentence of review (The positive review, of course) from you guys is more than enough to make me feel happy ^^**

 **Please fav, follow, and review ^^**

 **-NightOfHappyLight**


	14. Chapter 14

Tsunade laid on the tree, closing her eyes and humming a random tone. Kakashi sat on a big stone while he re-read some scrolls. Minato was busy with his kunai, adding his Hirashin sign on it. And Hiruzen was cloud-gazing along with Tobirama. It was peaceful. Really peaceful. Some voices of breeze, birds, and the dances of leaves could be heard clearly. The air was so fresh, as if nothing has been mixed with it.

"So peace DID happen in the past, huh" Tobirama commented, breaking the silence among the five. The others didn't move even a little, they just enjoyed their own comforts.

"Yes it is" Hiruzen agreed, without even looking at his ex-teacher. His gaze was far, far away to the sky. Who knew what he was imagining or looking at.

"But you know, Naruto said there was a really, really bad war among humans before this era. And it said to be even worse than our Ninja fights" Minato said.

"Hmm." Was all he got. He raised his casual-shaped kunai, made it cover the light of the sun. 'I think I like my own-shaped kunai better. But it's alright for now' he thought and planning on making his typical-shaped kunai sometime there.

Not so long, a heavy pants could be heard from distance. Some of them looked at that way, and some of the others were just too lazy to do anything. The sound became closer and closer, and finally stopped near them.

"Ahhh! Finally!" a scream from a stern-looking boy with black spiky hair.

"You did it!" Naruto praised him with a thumbs up, smiling ear to ear. Ashura let himself lay on the soft grass, still panting. Minato handed him a water.

"What did he do?" Kakashi asked, but eyes still on the words on his scroll.

"Training, of course." Hashirama answered.

"What kind of training?" Kakashi asked again, a little annoyed. Hashurama and Naruto looked at one another.

"Running several laps around here while carrying one of us on the back" he answered.

'They must be enjoyed it' Kakashi thought.

Suddenly, a long growl sound came. Everyone turned their heads to the place where the sound came.

"Sorry. I'm hungry" Naruto apologized, rubbing his stomach nervously. The others sighed.

"It can't be helped. I'm hungry too."

"Let's go back to the house. Looks like it is lunch time, anyway" Hiruzen informed, pointing at the sun which was right at the top of their heads.

"That's right, 'Professor'" Tsunade said, adding Hiruzen's old title. The said boy just smiled nostalgically. Hashirama gave a sign to go back to Ashura's house, the others nodded, and quickly stood up. But one person was left.

"Where is Ashura?" Naruto asked, turning his head to some ways.

"Ah. He is still there" Minato pointed at Ashura's body still on the ground. Then they went back to pick Ashura up.

"Oh come on… let's have some bites. And we will practice again" Naruto said, thinking Ashura might want to be strong as fast as possible, just like Naruto's young self. Naruto grabbed the other boy's hand, and he was surprised, just like the others.

"He is… asleep" Tsunade said almost in disbelief.

"Well, it's not impossible if he is really tired. My brother often like that when we were a children" Tobirama huffed, looking at his older brother from the corner of his eyes.

"Should we wake him up?"

"I don't think he will wake up even if we try to"

"Yeah, looking at his reincarnations"

Then they all looked at each other, and made a competitive expression. They automatically made a circle.

"JAN… KEN…" they said in unison.

"…PON!" they finished the spell of their rock-paper-scissor game. The loser was… Kakashi.

"Damn" he cursed under his breath, looking full of hatred to his own hand.

"Ahahah… It's the first time I've ever seen you lost in the rock-paper-scissor game, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto laughed. Well, actually it wasn't that rare to see Kakashi lost in that game, knowing he didn't have his sharingan eye from his friend yet.

"TThen… piggy-back-ride him, Kakashi" Hashirama commanded.

"What? You can't be serious!" Kakashi protested. But Hashirama gave that 'I'm-dead-serious' face, and Kakashi cursed again, but still obeying it. Naruto and Minato chuckled, staring at Kakashi who was piggy-back-riding Ashura. Kakashi realized it, and glared at them

"Shut it, you damn blondies!" he shouted and said to Hashirama something like 'I will pay you back' or something.

"Umm… I think Kakashi-sensei is… change" Naruto said hesitantly. Minato chuckled again.

"Well… he WAS like that. Back when he was a little, he was really self-confident, arrogant, and independent" Minato said in his teaching way to Naruto, Kakashi just stood there glaring at them with a fired eyes.

After that, they went back to Ashura's huge house, asking the maid where the said boy's room was, and brought him there. Surprisingly, his bedroom was simple. It wasn't too much different from the guest's room. In fact, it was a little messier, which was more likely because of the owner's behavior.

Kakashi put Ashura on to his bed slowly, not wanting the black haired boy to be awake. The others just wandering in the bedroom, doing things the un-called guests shouldn't do.

"I think this scroll is full of everything about Ninshu" Tobirama mumbled, and grabbed that scroll which was previously on the table. He made sure the scroll didn't have something like a trap or anything else, and he opened it, studying about the differences between Ninshu and Ninjutsu. Not long, Tsunade joined him, saying her old teammate, Orochimaru, also loved that kind of thing.

Hiruzen was a little more mischievous. He opened the wardrobe, and startled to see a bunch of clothes with almost the same design and motifs. He laughed a little, and closed the wardrobe back

Hashirama was chatting with Kakashi about who-knew-what, as well as Minato and Naruto. But most likely, the two blond were talking about Kakashi quietly.

After about an hour, Ashura awoke, surprised to see another people were in his bedroom. His eyes were wide, and he didn't know what to say. Realizing that Ashura has awoke, Tsunade stood up. "We were waiting for you. Let's have lunch. You must be hungrier than I am" she said. Ashura slowly got out of the bed, standing.

 _'_ _We were waiting for you'_ that sentence repeated several times in Ashura's mind, and he just forgot what the strangers were doing in his bedroom.

"Yeah. Let's eat"

 **Thanks for the reviewers! ^^ I really appreciate it. You are the best, guys ^^**

 **Please fav, follow, and review! ^^**

 **-NightOfHappyLight**


	15. It's Starting

**Hi all! Sorry for not updating for days, ahaha. I have so many tests recently. And from this chapter on, I will add 2 quotes from Naruto's character, just for something like bonus, though (and I will pick the ones that I like the most from each character). Nothing to do with the story, but I just feel like it, so, well... here are the quotes from The First Hokage!**

 _ **"But one day… In the future… I dream of a time when all shinobi will cooperate with each other… A time when everyone's hearts will be together regardless of their countries. That's my… dream of the future."**_

 _ **"Whenever you live, there will always be war."**_

 _ **-Hashirama Senju-**_

 **Enjoy the story! ^^**

The Hokages took their seats in the dining room. They were going to have lunch together on a really wide table for honored guests. After they were on their own comfortable positions, some maids came to them.

"Wait. Where are Ashura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Tobirama-Sensei?" Hiruzen whispered to Hashirama, making sure no people heard their real names.

"Ashura said he was going to settle things in his room, and go here, Naruto is going to the bathroom, Kakashi in your room and said he was going to eat there even though I have persuade him, and I think Tobirama is outside, he is shy" Hashirama explained. Hiruzen nodded to him, but he wasn't really sure about the 'shy' thing. He just let it slip, though.

Minato guessed Kakashi wasn't there because he didn't want the others to see his real face. He became a little immature, after all. So, Minato just sat there, waiting for Naruto.

Tsunade looked at the outside. From distance, she catched a spark of snowy white hair on the tree, and she realized it was his granduncle. She smirked, remembering his granduncle behavior about having a distance with anyone. He didn't really change.

The present Hokages thought it would be nice if they really were going to eat together, without the absence of even a person, just like the other day. But having that one time was more than enough for them.

Not long, Ashura came. He apologized for being late, and the others said it was okay. He sat next to Hashirama, and calling out the maids. He told to the Hokages to ask for something they want, but for some reason, the others let him order first. Ashura was confused at first, but then he asked for everything they had in the house.

"You sure it's alright?" Minato asked. Ashura nodded firmly. They waited for several minutes, and a bunch of foods were brought on to the table.

"Hey, Ashura" Tsunade called, taking her chopsticks.

"What?"

"Why that one maid wears a different cloth from the others?" she asked, pointing at a maid with long straight black hair who wore a black clothing with some green colors on it. That maid had a beautiful skin and pink yellow eyes. Ashura turned his head to see the pointed maid.

"Oh! It's her. She was my family's gardener several days ago, but my brother found her talent in cooking. And today, she is the one who makes lunch for ALL the people in this house. As well as our lunch now. And because she is new, we don't have a cloth for her yet" Ashura said. Tsunade stared at the maid, founding it weird for a single person to be able to make so many foods, and the foods are still hot as if it was just being cooked. Well, that wasn't really mattered at the time, anyway.

.

Naruto sighed in relief, opening the bathroom's door. He walked in the long halfway, trying to remember the right way to the dining room. And surprisingly, he remembered it right. He smiled proudly as he opened the door, giving a greetings to the others who were about to eat. He then sat next to Minato and also taking his own chopsticks, plate, and of course food.

In the middle of their eating, Ashura seemed to stare at them several times. When Hashirama realized it, he immediately asked what was wrong.

"What do you guys wear on your forehead? And, what symbol is that?" Ashura asked. He was sharp at things like that. Hashirama swallowed his food, and took a single breath, before saying, "What I'm wearing is just a headband, but what they are wearing is called head-protector."

"And the symbol?"

Hashirama looked at the others for a confirmation to explain that thing. The others gave a sign to just say it, as it wasn't a fatal information.

"It's the symbol of our clan and village." Hashirama said

"So… some of you came from different clans and villages?" Ashura asked again.

"No. To put it simply, my clan is the one who built the village…" Hashirama pointed at his Senju Clan symbol on his white headband, "…And the others are the ones who live in it" Hashirama finished, pointing at Konoha's symbol on Minato and Naruto's head protectors.

"And to show our loyalty to the clan and the village, we wear the symbol of it, and to show our status to the other villages or clans" Naruto added. Ashura stared at the head protectors they were wearing, and smiled "I think that's cool. I want to have one like that, too" he said. And they continued to focus on their foods.

.

Kakashi waited in his, Hashirama's, and Hiruzen's room. Before then, he already ordered some foods to be eaten there. He laid on his bed, looking at the roof, while thinking about what they will do from then on wards. And he remembered and wondered about Konoha's situation. They couldn't be there for long, but they still didn't have enough clue to go back to their current times.

Kakashi closed his eyes, felt a little tired of thinking, and he let out a heavy sigh. But his depress quickly went away when the door of the room being knocked. He quickly opened it, and found some beautiful maids came, having his food on their hands. Kakashi took the food happily, and asked them to leave, and he started to eat.

.

Tobirama sat in relax on a tree branch. He didn't really like the idea of eating with strangers, so he was planning on just eat food-pills for that time. He looked at the clear blue sky with some white clouds on it. Slowly, his tensed face became more and more relaxed. He tried to empty his mind for that one time, since so many confusing things came lately, and he knew he already dead in his current time, if he weren't being brought here, so he just wanted to spend his left time with nothing but peace.

Then, he felt a presence of someone. He glanced to his right, and saw a maid in a black and green clothing. The same maid with the one in the dining room.

"Do you need something?" Tobirama asked, face already dead-serious as always. The maid shook her head, and handing a plate of food to Tobirama

"I just want to give it to the honored guests" she said calmly with a kind smile. Tobirama looked at her, and a second after he turned his gaze. "No, thanks. I'm not really hungry now" he said, closing his eyes in an uncaring manner. The maid flinched a little.

"Please, eat it. I have made it for you" she said, trying to persuade Tobirama to eat it.

"No. I told you I don't want it" Tobirama said again with a sigh.

"Please… it's delicious" the maid still hasn't given up yet

"Just give it to the others" Tobirama raised his voice a little.

"No. Please, just take a bite" she pleaded. Tobirama opened his eyes slowly, showing a pair of crimson red eyes. He looked at the woman, and jumped from the tree,

"Fine" he said, taking an onigiri from the girl's hand. He bit it, and his eyes widened.

"It's… nice" he said, munching the food in his mouth. The maid smiled widely "Then I will leave the rest of it here, in case you want it" she said, putting the foods carefully on the ground. Tobirama nodded, and the maid left. Tobirama just stared at her with a thoughtful expression.

'Something seems weird..'

 **Do you know the part of the manga when Ashura wears a head-protector without any symbol on it? I'm inspired by that ^^ and the nxt chapter will be more serious one**

 **Please fav, follow, and review!**

 **-NightOfHappyLight-**


	16. The Fight In the Midnight Part 1

**"** ** _Grown-ups are idiots. if they really want to bring an end to this endless fighting, they need to sit down with one another and reach a truce..."_**

 ** _"Saru, you must protect those who have faith in you and who love the village, and train up to those to whom you can entrust the next generation... from tomorrow, you will be the Hokage...!"_**

 ** _-_** **Tobirama Senju-**

 **~Story~**

"Hahhh… what a calm night" Hashirama said, putting on his smile, looking at the dark, starry sky from a wide window. After the lunch, he trained Ashura again with the others, took a bath, and the night finally fell. Hashirama decided to stay awake that night, having a strange feeling about something he didn't even know what. Well, he had experienced so many things in his life, and that made him well aware of any kinds of situation.

He stole a glance at Hiruzen and Kakashi who were already asleep on their own beds, with an innocent face which was rarely seen. Hashirama remembered the time he used to sleep with his three little brothers, Tobirama, Kawarama, and Itama. He remembered the hard times and happy times he had with his friends and family. And, without him realizing, tears came flowing down to his cheeks. He quickly wiped it away, and smiled. He looked up to the sky through window again,

"When I'm back from this time, I believe I will meet you, Kawarama, Itama" he said as he tried to think about the most possible way to make them out of that world. He almost fell asleep several times, but he managed to be awake, until midnight.

Suddenly, he heard a really loud noise from outside the room. He covered his ears forcefully.

"What's that sound?" he asked himself. The sound became louder and louder, as he covered his ears stronger. The sickening sound made him fell on to his knees. He trembled, and his sight was blurring. He tried to not become unconscious. But his attention changed toward the still sleeping Kakashi and Hiruzen. Just how did they manage to be sleeping while the unwanted noise was all over the place?

Hashirama tried his best to stand, and walked to the door. He opened it slowly, and rushed out of the room. He startled when he saw nothing there, but the sound still echoed. But the thing that surprised him the most was he saw his little brother there, with a look of worry.

"Tobirama?" Hashirama called the white haired boy in front of him who was looking at their surroundings.

"Where are Kakashi and Hiruzen?" Tobirama asked, voice sounded like talking, but actually he was shouting, trying to make his voice be heard in that noise.

"Still sleeping. The others?" Hashirama asked back

"Tch. The same"

They stood there, fighting the urge to be crazy because of the endless sound. But even though they closed their ears as strong as possible, the sound still could be heard more clearly than enough, as it felt like piercing their heads.

After some minutes of struggling, the sound stopped. They sighed in relief as they felt their bodies weakened because of the previous sound. They panted, and tried to be focused once more.

"Let's find the source of the sound, Anija" Tobirama said

"Yeah. Let's" Hashirama responded.

"But we have to wear our battle clothes first, and bring our swords with us. In case something happens. Then we will search why the others are still sleeping as if nothing happened." Tobirama explained the plan, looking at the clothes they were wearing which were from Ashura. Hashirama nodded. But because they could make a move, they heard another sound. But it sounded soft and familiar. They immediately stopped their movements, holding their breath.

It was wires. Around them was strong wires strengthened by Chakra.

"Shit" Tobirama cursed

"We get caught" Hashirama said, trying his best not to move even a little, so he won't touch the wire. If they move even 1 centimeter, it will cut their skin really smoothly.

"The person purposely used the sound to make us go outside, put wires when we were off guard, and we got trapped" Tobirama talked to himself

"It's a really well-made trap, don't you think?" Hashirama asked playfully to his little brother in front of him who was smirking evilly.

"But the person lacks of something…" Hashirama continued. He slowly moved his hand, gripping Tobirama's shoulder. The wires cut the flesh of his hand deeply, but he didn't even flinch or complain about the pain. The two brothers smiled. They really liked that kind of condition where they feel excited.

Tobirama closed his eyes. And in a blink of an eye, they disappeared and reappeared at the place outside the wires' range.

"… And that's about our skills" Hashirama finished. His wound slowly healed without him even making a handseal. The place they were landed to, had a unique-shaped seal which was glowing light blue color. The light of the seal slowly dimmed.

"Now let's take our things" Hashirama commanded, grabbing his little brother's shoulder again, expecting the younger one to teleport themselves to the room. But they realized a glance of a person who was staring at them, but that mysterious person ran away.

"Sorry. Just forget about the things. Let's play tag with the criminal" Hashirama said cheerfully. Tobirama nodded, putting on his evil smirk once more, before rushing to the person's direction with his elder brother.

Thankfully, the clothes they wearing was simple, so they felt somewhat comfortable with it. They ran as fast as they can, and the person stopped at a place.

"This place is…" Hashirama observed the place

"Garden" Tobirama finished. He used his skill to feel the Chakra around them.

"Be careful, Anija. There is a lot of trap here" he warned. Hashirama nodded determinedly. They changed to a fighting stance,

"Were you the one who caused the noise and trapped us?" Hashirama asked the person who turned around. It was a female with hair tied in a bun. She wore a yellow Kimono and a simple mask with a smiley face. That person nodded. Hashirama gritted his teeth, "Who are you?" he asked. The person just kept silent.

'This Chakra…' Tobirama narrowed his eyes.

"I don't have to tell you that" she said, grabbing his mask, slowly pulling it from her face. The Senju brothers startled

"You are…"

 **I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but I'm sure some of you can guess who it is ^^ Thanks reviewers and followers!**

 **Please fav, follow, and review!**

 **-NightOfHappyLight**


	17. The Fight In the Midnight Part 2

**"** ** _You only get one life. There's no need to choose an impossible path. It's fine to live as long as you like and die. However… protecting a precious person… you must not forget this no matter what path you choose._** **"**

 **"** ** _When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The Fire's Shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew._** **"**

 **-Hiruzen Sarutobi-**

 **~Story~**

The two sides stared at each other.

"That maid" the Senju brothers said at the same time. The said woman just smiled softly, and put her mask on again.

"No wonder you brought us to the garden. You are an ex-gardener" Hashirama chuckled, actually praising the maid in front of him.

"What is the reason you attacked us? And what happens to the others? I demand a nice answer." Tobirama said, eyes no leaving the enemy. The woman didn't answer. A cold breeze came passing through them. It was one of the chilling nights. It would be nice to just lie on the bed with a warm and soft blanket on us. But that was just an imagination for them there.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question" she finally responded. Hashirama gulped. He expected his younger sibling to rush to the enemy. But much to his surprise, he didn't. The younger boy just kept on his battle stance, without moving, observing their surroundings.

"But…" the woman continued, raising her hands which were grabbing a small fan. She disappeared and appeared again in the middle of Hashirama and Tobirama.

"I gave them all drugs" she continued while she attacked her enemies with her fans. The two boys startled, but they quickly dodged the woman's attack. The jumped several feet long, and landed on the ground, trying to avoid the traps which were almost everywhere.

"Drugs?" Tobirama repeated, asking for an explatation.

"Yes. With that drug that I put in everyone's lunch, I make everyone who ate it will not be awake once they asleep, unless I want the otherwise" she said simply.

"That explains our first problem" Hashirama smiled happily. The woman stood between the two siblings, readying her next attack.

"But that doesn't explain why YOU two are still awake" she said, jumping to Hashirama's back. Of course Hashirama wasn't slow. He quickly turned around in reflex and used his Mokuton to block the attack. He then jumped backwards, standing next to Tobirama who had 'that' glare.

"I just simply don't have a sleep time after today's lunch. I got a feeling something would happen, and… here we are. Battling. Again" Hashirama said half-gloomily. He didn't really like the word 'battle' or 'war' or something like that. The woman turned her gaze at Tobirama, as if asking 'Didn't you eat the lunch?' Tobirama sighed.

"I just 'munched' it. Not 'ate' it. Even simpler, right?" he said proudly with an evil smirk.

"And… what kind of maid that would possibly force an honored guest to eat her food? That just strange. Looks like you lack of training to be a good maid" he teased, still with a smirk which lengthened from his ear to ear.

The maid hissed, and maybe cursed under her breath. Suddenly, a silver light appeared above her, taking her off guard.

"Kakashi? Why is he here?" Hashirama surprised, his eyes widened with slight excitement.

"He has been here with us the whole time. I knew he was waiting for the right time to attack. And he get it right" Tobirama said.

The silver-head boy, Kakashi, swung his Silver sword to the maid, giving a deep wound on her shoulder, but she quickly moved, so the boy couldn't cut her arm.

"Actually, I don't want to be really harsh to a woman. But if beating you would make me back from this world, then it's a yes" Kakashi said, landed to the ground carefully. The woman panted, and glared at Kakashi. Kakashi noticed that,

"I also didn't eat your lunch" he said as an information. Well, actually…

* _Flashback*_

 _Kakashi opened his mask to eat the food the maid brought to him. But when he sat down, he felt something strange. He realized that he was sitting on something. He checked it. And that annoying thing was in his pouch. He raised his hand to the pouch, and grabbed a smoke bomb in it. He took it, and carelessly threw it to the wall. The smoke bomb bumped with the wall, and went back to him. Exploded near him and his food. A smoke appeared all over the room. He coughed, putting on his mask._

 _"_ _Damn. I can't eat this now. Who knows what kind of thing in the smoke bomb would be." He said angrily, and he burned the food, giving a little apology to the one who made it. Then he heard a strange voice from his stomach, and he raised his hand to his pouch again. This time, taking a food-pills from it. He ate some of it, and he sighed. After the smoke disappeared completely, he laid on the wooden floor, wondering about how the others feel about eating lunch together, with a really delicious-looking food._

*End of Flashback*

"My, my… even though I have been troubled to make Ashura-sama praised me for my food. And I even volunteered to make ALL the lunch for everyone in this house. But it looks like my hard-work isn't get paid back, huh?" she shook her head slightly, grabbing her wounded shoulder. If she didn't wear a mask, her pained face could have been seen already.

"You don't stand a chance against the three of us. Surrender now" Kakashi commanded, a sword in front of his face, ready to cut the enemy again. The woman hissed, but the she smiled mysteriously. She made some hand seals, and appeared so many people in black Ninja clothing around them. Tobirama touched ground to know the exact number of them.

"50 people. Some in the level of Jounin, and some Chuunin. Plus traps everywhere as a bonus. I think I can only take 15 of them. I'm unarmed here. How about the others?" Tobirama asked, standing up back to his stance.

"I think I'm the only armed one here. I will take another 15" Kakashi said

"Then we will forget the maid for now. I will take the other 20" Hashirama said, and without a sign, they rushed to go against the Ninja-like men. The maid just stood in distance, observing the fight. She decided to play a fair game, and not to attack them. She thought it would be enough to beat the 3 Hokages, well, who knew she was right or not. She healed her wound slowly with her chakra while waiting for the fight to end.

Hashirama used his Mokuton, Wood Clone Technique. He made around ten of it, and he together with his clones went against the enemies. But due to the quantity, and the tools of enemy (which was sword), all of Hashirama's clones disappeared.

Then the enemy threw shurikens toward Hashirama, and he used his Mokuton, Mokujoheki (*Wood Locking Wall). A wooden pillars appear from left and right. Then the wooden pillars join together in a dome-shape with him at the centre. Hashirama used it block the attack, and he attacked again using a wooden shuriken and kunai he made, but the enemies just blocked it over and over again.

He knew if he kept going on like this. He would be the one who exhausted first. But from the first second they fought each other, the enemies haven't use even a single Ninjutsu, so he tried to make them show what they have got, knowing their Chakra are in the same level as Jounin and Chuunin, like what Tobirama said.

.

Tobirama flung above the Ninja men, as he used his Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu (*Water Release, Water Dragon Jutsu). He made a single handseal, and a water appeared out of nowhere around him. The water gathered together, making a huge water dragon. He used it to attack the enemies. But the number of the enemies were too much, and some of them attacked him from behind. He quickly teleported with his hiraishin, and made a hand seal again.

"Suiton, Suidanha! (*Water Release, Water Severing Wave)" he shouted. He fired high-pressure jets of water from his mouth, toward the enemies. And he also used another Ninjutsu of his water release. Then he stooped a while to take a good look at the enemies. He startled when he saw NOONE from the opposite side had been wounded. His 'Suidanha' was supposed to be able to cut even a rock or harder things. So why didn't they even get a wound. Was it an illusion? Or was it something else?

.

Kakashi ran pass the enemies. He swung his silver sword from his father. He cut and cut and cut again. But the enemies just abled to block it all.

'I'm sure I cut some of them' he thought. Deciding to not thinking to much, he rushed to the enemies again, trying to cut at least some of them. When he got through the enemies, he turned his body, only to see the unwounded enemies.

'This is bad' he thought.

.

After so many minutes passed, the Hokages still didn't feel tired even a little. But they did feel they were in a disadvantage. Thew were sure, they weren't in an illusion or whatsoever, but so what? The enemies didn't get hurt at all, but they got several bruises, cuts and so on. And the enemies' Chakra weren't really bad too, so why in the world they haven't use even a single Ninjutsu?

Kakashi stared at them for a while, then a realization hit him. He quickly jumped to where Tobirama was, and whispered something to the white haired boy. But in consequence, the two of them got 30 enemies now.

"Anija! Use your Mokuryuu No Jutsu (*Wood Dragon Technique) NOW!" he shouted. Hashirama heard it, and the realization hit him also.

"Yeeah!" he responded, and used the said Jutsu. Then, a huge wood dragon appeared from the ground. The dragon flung, touching (eating, maybe) the enemies. And the enemies just disappeared. The three Hokage's smirked, while the maid who was just keeping in silent the entire time, startled.

"We know the secret of it" they said in unison.

 **Please fav, follow, and review! ^^**

 **ah, and if you want to ask something about this story, just PM me. I don't feel like answering your question in the story. I'm so, so sorry but I really appreciate your reviews^^**

 **-NighOfHappyLight**


	18. The Fight In the Midnight Part 3

_**"I want everyone in the village to acknowledge me and become a great Hokage!"**_

 **(As quoted by Kakashi) "** ** _Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive."_**

 ** _-Minato Namikaze-_**

 **~Story~**

The Wood Dragon which Hashirama made, moved and attacked the enemies in a blow. The enemies disappeared one by one. The other present Hokages just stared with a satisfied smile. They stood on a really big stone in that garden which was in a mess.

"Wha-what? What's happening?" the maid panicked.

"My Mokuryuu No Jutsu absorbs Chakra of anything it touches. And we realize that these aren't humans, but just a bunch of Chakra that doesn't have a mind, but just an instinct. So of course it disappeared when my Jutsu touched it" Hashirama explained while the Dragon touched the last enemies. Hashirama canceled his Jutsu, and jumped to the others who stood side by side in front of the maid.

"Now, who are you and what's your reason on attacking us?" Kakashi asked, losing his patience.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about that. We swore to keep it a secret" the maid answered.

"Who exactly did you mean by 'we'?"

"I can't tell you that"

"Then you know what will happen to you" Kakashi said as the Hokages ran toward her simultaneously. But then, the maid was going to use a teleportation Jutsu to run away. Hashirama commanded to not letting her go, and of course they knew that, and no one there was going to do that, anyway.

They ran fast, but the distance was too far. Hashirama asked Tobirama if he could use his Hiraishin, but Tobirama said that he couldn't, because he hadn't put a seal on the maid. They tried their best, but it felt as if the distance was going further and further, no matter how hard they tried to move their feet.

"Khu khu khu… it was fun to be having a little fight with you all. But next time we meet…" the maid said, stopping a while to smile, as her body vanished little by little

"… Will be our last meeting" she finished with an evil laugh. Maybe she would be regretting not teleporting right away, because right before her entire body could teleported, a figure appeared and grabbed her, strongly. It immediately stopped her teleportation, making her surprised once more.

"Oh no, you wouldn't just go. I haven't even done anything here" the figure said with a childish smirk. It looked like he was taking the situation too lightly.

"Hiruzen!"

"Saru!"

"Sandaime-sama!"

The three called the brown haired boy together. The said boy winked

"Hi! Looks like I came here just in time huh?" he said. The others sighed in relief, but Hashirama took a step forward, facing the maid with a serious face.

"Now it's four against one. You can't possibly win. So to make it easy, please just answer our questions" Hashirama said, face turning with an expression full of pity. He knew just how hard people try to achieve their goals, so he tried to be understanding that time.

"… Then I will answer one of your questions" the maid finally said after a long silence.

"That's nice. Now, why did you do this?" Hiruzen asked, knowing the most important thing to be known there.

"No. Not that question.." the maid gave a strange Chakra. Hiruzen, being the one closest to her, got a goose-bump, and the others were taking their guards again. Only Hashirama seemed a little relaxed of the situation.

"…I will answer about the 'we' that I talked about" the maid finished, and a strong and dark Chakra formed around her. Hiruzen was forced to loosen his grip, and the maid jumped, taking a distance.

The Chakra around the maid was getting bigger and bigger. It was dark and cold. And some holes could be seen opened there

"Here we are" she said, as another 6 people appeared behind her. All of them wore the same type kimono, but with different colors. They also wore a mask with a different expression each person. The Hokages gulped. Problems really came one after another. They almost couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn. Don't asked about their Chakra" Tobirama said. Hashirama turned his head.

"What is it, Tobirama? Are you scared? Wow, I'm surprised" he teased.

Tobirama couldn't maintain his calm anymore, as he yelled to his older brother, about being serious or whatever.

"Can't they read the situation first?" Kakashi asked, annoyed

"No, they can't" Hiruzen deadpanned. Well, maybe that was how they were.

"I didn't expect you to call us this fast. I thought you could handle them yourself. Ahaha" the person who was likely a male, with a bloody red kimono and a gloomy mask, said.

"Sorry about that. But I also didn't think they would be able to withstand the drugs I gave them" the maid answered with a low voice.

"Oh well, whatever. We just have to kill them so Master will be happy, right?" this time another women with a leaf green kimono and a crying mask said with a giggle. Maybe she felt happy to fight. What was it again… psycho?

"But I still can't believe it. They are just children" a man with dark blue Kimono and bored mask said with a tone of worry. Then the girl in orange kimono and a laughing mask told him not to underestimate anyone, especially girl, who knew girls and children or even elders could be so scary when they were angry?

"It's still midnight… can't we just sleep and wait for tomorrow?" a man in grey kimono asked sleepily. He sounded a lot like Shikamaru. And he was the only one who said something that matched with his mask, an asleep mask.

"Wait your ass! Let's just torture them already!" a man in pitch black kimono and confused face said.

"Basically, it's the tomorrow that you talked about one hour ago, I mean yesterday"

"Right. Continue your speech"

"…!"

Right then, the Hokages just stared at the other group in silence.

"They really can NOT read the situation, can they?" Kakashi asked again.

"Sure they can't" Hiruzen deadpanned again.

"Oy, you monkey boy! How the hell did you able to withstand the drugs? We have heard the others' explanation, but you" the man in confused mask asked. Maybe he got the seventh sense to know Hiruzen's name, or was that just a coincidence?

"Ohh, about that. I recognized the smell of it. I'm not a dumb monkey, you know" he said, using a 'I-Want-A-Fight' tone. He sounded somehow glad to know they were going to fight to end this faster.

"There, there… I told you all to not underestimate them" said a woman in orange kimono with a sigh.

"What the hell did you say? You sick bastard!"

"I told you to Watch. Your. Tongue"

"…!"

And they had a fight among themselves.

"Now, I don't feel like fighting anymore" Kakashi said with a gloomy look.

"Neither do I" Hiruzen deadpanned, again. Hasirama just smiled weakly and Tobirama facepalmed.

 **Huftt... I have an exam at shool... so tired. Well, that's it for the 18th Chapter!**

 **Please fav, follow, and review! ^^**

 **-NightOfHappyLight**


	19. The Fight In the Midnight Part 4

_**"Grow up… Death comes with being a shinobi… There are times when death is hard to accept, but if you don't get over it, there's no future…"**_

 _ **"People become stronger because there are memories that they will not forget."**_

 _ **"My true strength comes from that which was passed down from the First to each generation afterwards… Don't underestimate the Will of Fire!"**_

 _ **-Tsunade Senju-**_

 **~Story~**

"Oy, guys…" Kakashi called the others. He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"What? We are busy" Hashirama said. Kakashi held his urge to punch the oh-so-legendary First Hokage. He just sighed and moved back to his previous position.

"Sorry, Kakashi. I don't even know why we were doing this again" Tobirama said. Kakashi sighed yet again.

"Uh… sensei… you were the one who said to do something until those strangers are done" Hiruzen commented, staring at their supposedly enemies who were fighting among each other until almost an hour. At first, he thought Hashirama would do something to stop them and went into battle moment already, but that didn't happen. Instead, he told the others to just wait, because the enemies' conversation was somehow funny, and they should give their enemies some times to be happy before… well, before they were beaten.

"Do you have diamond?" Hashirama asked.

For information, they were playing cards. They (only the siblings) said that was the best thing to kill some time. Don't ask where they got it, though.

"They… how could they sit in those positions full of relax and not giving a damn about their surrounding?" Kakashi asked no one in particular, still staring with a strange expression to the Senju siblings. Hiruzen, who didn't participate in the game, just looked at him in a second, and back to the enemies, observing them.

"Ah!" Hiruzen suddenly said. Kakashi turned his eyes to the brown haired boy and asked what that was about.

"Looks like they are done" Hiruzen smirked. Kakashi quickly took his sword. But, before they could tell the other two, they got startled.

'5 people?'

'Shit!'

They quickly turned to see the siblings who were still playing cards a second ago.

!TRAAANG!

The sound of metal hitting another metal and hard thing could be heard. Hiruzen and Kakashi widened their eyes in surprise.

"Don't you guys dare to think you can hit us with that kind of poor and half-hearted surprise attack, scum" Tobirama said. His left hand was wielding a sword, blocking the enemy's attack, and his right hand was still grabbing the cards. His eyes gleamed a bloody red, very different from a second ago.

"Yeah. If you think like that, you are dead wrong" Hashirama added. Still with the cards in both hands. He used his wood element to block the attack, and defend himself.

"Don't you guys know what it means to play a 'fair game'?" Tobirama said again to the strangers

"Like you are one to talk" Hashirama chuckled. He then stood up slowly, and gave a sign to the other Hokages. They all quickly jumped and stood back by back.

"By the way, Tobirama. Where did you get your sword? I thought you didn't bring it?" Hashirama asked, confused.

"Saru brought it to me" the younger boy answered simply

"Yeah, I checked into sensei's room, and I realized he didn't bring anything, so I took it just in case" Hiruzen explained. Proud of his fast thinking.

"You didn't bring mine?" Hashirama asked. Hiruzen blinked and stared at Hashirama with a blank expression.

"Sorry. I forgot" he said with an innocent face. Hashirama turned to his gloomy mode again, and Tobirama just smacked his head. Hashirama yelped

"You are really mean, Tobirama!" Hashirama half-screamed, grabbing his head with an anime tears coming down from his eyes.

"Idiot Anija. Everyone here knows perfectly that you don't even need a sword to beat those guys" Tobirama stated. Hashirama stared at his younger brother, then a smile appeared on his face. He immediately forgot the pain of his head.

"It's the first time in sooooooooooo long that you say something cute, Tobirama!" Hashirama chirped, trying to hug Tobirama. The latter just smacked him once more. Harder. Hiruzen just… laughed at that scene.

"Oh come one, guys… you want to make them wait?" Kakashi asked. No one answered. They were busy with their arguments. Kakashi just bumped his head to his sword. Because bumping his head to the tree is too mainstream.

From afar, the enemies stared at them, like themselves before. It was as if the switched places

"Let's just leave" the bored masked man said.

"Yeah, let's" the others agreed. And the maid made a hole in the air to teleport.

Right when they were about to step into the hole to another place, the previously busy-with-their-own-things Hokages blocked the hole.

"Now, now… we were kind enough to wait for you. So you better pay us nicely" Hiruzen said. Then a man gritted his teeth behind his confused mask.

"And we will make you pay for your arrogance" he said, seathing his long sword.

"I wanna see you try" Hiruzen teased, and they jumped to somewhere else.

.

Kakashi attacked the maid, making the black hole disappeared. He swung his blade to the maid, but another blade blocked it.

"Oh no, you can't touch our Master's favorite again" the woman in a crying mask (the other sword's wielder) said. Small crazy giggles could be heard underneath her mask. Kakashi shivered a little, imagining him battling a mad woman. But of course that wasn't an imagination anymore.

"Then I will take you two on!" Kakashi said, and they moved to their own fighting place.

.

Hashirama stepped forward.

"Looks like we are the only ones left" he said.

"Stop grinning in EVERY situation, Anija. That creeps everyone out" Tobirama hissed. But Hashirama just smiled MORE.

"It can't be helped. Looks like I have to fight" the man in asleep mask said, grabbing his sword. His tone sounded more confident than before.

"But is it alright? It's four of us and two of them. They couldn't possibly win" a man in bored mask asked, and got himself kicked in the butt

"YOU M*R*N! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT THEM, HUH? YOU RETARD! GO AGAINST THEM AND JUST LET THEM WIN AND KILL YOU ALREADY, FOOL!" the gloomy masked man shouted, swinging his sword toward the other poor man who was too kind to fight back.

"I'm sorry for their stupidity." The woman with a laughing mask said in a really good manner, sincerely. Hashirama and Tobirama stared at that group with expression of disbelief.

"It's the weirdest, strangest, and the most annoying group I have ever seen" Tobirama sweatdropped.

"Well, it does exist" Hashirama responded.

 **I'm sorry if you expected something more serious in this chapter, but I just want to extend the story a little. So sorry And... thank you so much for the reviewers! your positive review gives me some spirit to study ^^ (and of course to touch my laptop and type the story again 0_0)**

 **Please fav, follow, and review!**

 **-NighOfHappyLight**


	20. The Fight In the Midnight Part 5

_" The next generation will always surpass the previous one. It's one of the never-ending cycles in life"_

 _"I told you that I'll never let my friends die... that's also something that I wanted to convince myself of... There are many friends I was unable to protect so far... That's why every time I swear that I'll protect them... but then I still happen to face the truth of when I'm not able to do it... You have to take that 'wound' with you forever... That's why we're the one to endure..._ _ **We are Ninja**_ _. I will never forget"_

 _"Our will can bring forth miracle"_

 _-Kakashi Hatake-_

 **~Story~**

 _!_ _TRANGG_ _!_ _!_ _SMACKK_ _!_ _!_ _DUACKK_ _!_

All of them were moving their ass to win the battle against the enemy, and here was the list of fighting pairs:

Hashirama vs Asleep and Bored masked man

Tobirama vs Gloomy masked and Laughing masked woman

Hiruzen vs the Confused masked man

Kakashi vs Smiley and Crying masked women

Tsunade, Minato Naruto vs the drugs (they were still sleeping. Poor them)

And there they went. Jumping, hiding, running, climbing, ducking, flying (?), swinging, smirking, and laughing like mad people. Actually, if they were stupid enough to not understanding their position as enemies, they could tell they were happy to have an exercise partner. But they were just too smart to realize that.

After almost an hour of battling, they finally took a break, still with a fighting stance. The Hokages panted heavily, trying to control their breath.

'Damn. Since when fighting became so tiring?' Kakashi asked himself. And the others Hokages thought the same thing. They got several cuts, bruises, and burn injuries from the enemies' attacks, or the traps there.

The masked people, all stared at them, and one of them said "Looks like it's the time" the others nodded. The Hokages tried to be focus again, concentrating their Chakra, wondering what will come from the enemies. They surprised when the enemies loosened themselves a little, but they knew their Chakra were flowing out. Then, the enemies' eyes gleamed a white light from beneath their masks. When it's dimmed, they felt rather… different.

"What's happening?" Tobirama asked in confusion

"Don't ask me, Sensei" Hiruzen answered with mouth slightly ajar

" _ALRIGHT. WE WILL EXPLAIN IT TO YOU"_

The Hokages startled. Those masked men and women were talking the exact same thing TOGETHER. They gulped, not letting their guards down

 _"_ _FIRST, THIS IS THE TECHNIQUE THAT ONLY US CAN USE. WITH THIS, WHATEVER ONE OF US SAYS, THE OTHERS WILL ALSO SAY IT. YOU CAN SAY IT'S AS IF WE SHARE EVERYTHING WE THINK AND SAY. SOMETHING LIKE THAT"_ they said together again. The Hokages absorbed that information, and kept it in their minds, thinking about strategy at the same time.

 _"_ _AND SECOND, IT'S ABOUT YOUR CONDITION"_ they said again. The Hokages fought the urge not to widen their eyes.

" _WE ARE SURE YOU HAVE REALIZED IT THAT ALL OF YOUR POWER FROM YOUR REAL SELVES ARE IN YOUR CURRENT SELVES NOW."_ They started

" _BUT DESPITE APPEARANCE AND PERSONALITY, THERE IS STILL ANOTHER THING THAT CHANGE ABOUT YOU GUYS"_ they continued. Succeeded to make the Hokages surprised yet again

" _AND THAT'S… ENDURANCE"_ they finished. The Hokages all widened their eyes now. They blamed themselves for not realizing that thing sooner.

 _"_ _OF COURSE YOU ARE ALL STRONG. YOU ARE THE ONES WHO BEAT OUR MASTER, AFTER ALL. BUT IF IT'S ABOUT YOUR ENDURANCE NOW, YOU ARE FAR INFERIOR THAN US. LOOKING AT THAT, IF WE JUST HOLD ON A LITTLE BIT MORE, VICTORY IS ON OUR SIDE"_ their way of talking seemed a little different, maybe the one who said it was a different person, because they were… smirking strangely

The Hokages looked a little down. They were fighting with the negative thoughts in their heads. Then the masked people cancelled their technique, and back to their normal selves.

"Ck! Who cares about that!" Hiruzen suddenly shouted. All the eyes turned to him

"We are here now because of a thing or a person that we don't even know what or who. But the clear thing here is, we have to find that person to go back to our real times, and to do that, we have to go and win against you! Isn't it that simple?" Hiruzen said again. That speech succeeded making the other Hokages there lighten up.

"Right. It's as simple as that" Hashirama said, readying himself, as well as Tobirama and Kakashi.

"Giving up isn't our specialty" Kakashi warned with an invincible smile behind his mask

"Right. We will show you, the true form of…" Tobirama said slowly

"THE WILL OF FIRE!" they shouted together, and continue their fights again.

The masked people just stared as the Hokages rushed toward them

"My, my…"

"What an unthoughtful move"

"They really are just a children"

"Did we overestimate them?"

"I don't even look at them that high from the very start"

"They are just simple reckless"

"But that's a fatal thing"

They didn't move, but their expression looked like looking down at the Hokages in front of them.

Tobirama widened his eyes, and stopped his feet from moving.

"EVERYONE! DUCK!" he commanded. But that was too late. They got in the trap. So many kunai came toward them with a high speed. And some of those sharp thing cut their skin. Luckily, Hashirama blocked some with his Mokuton, Tobirama, Hiruzen and Kakashi blocked it with their swords.

"That was pretty good" the woman in smiley mask (the maid) said.

"But you don't have a certain assumption" she continued. The Hokages needed some time to realize what she meant by that. They cursed under their breath.

"Damn.." at the same time, they fell on to their knees, because of the kunai that cut them had a poison on it.

"It's over, brats" the man in confused mask said, walking closer to them.

"Bastards…" Tobirama cursed again, but he felt a great headache, and his vision was blurry. He couldn't do anything about that. The same thing happened to the others

"So bad that you don't have a time to prove that 'Will of Fire' or whatever it is. One thing to be sure, you are all dead now. Ahahahah" the man behind a gloomy mask said. Maybe he was already a mad man, he laughed almost all the possible time to mock his enemies.

"Huh?" the enemies looked a little surprise, when they saw Hashirama. The said ex-Hokage were trying his best to stand. Hashirama was really famous because of his healing skill without even using a seal. And his body could stand some kinds of poisons. That was why he could move, even a little, even after being cut by the kunai

"Maybe we will leave you for the best part." The maid said, referring to Hashirama. They weren't sure, but it was clear that her personally somehow changed.

Then The Confused and Gloomy masked men and the maid walked toward Tobirama, Hiruzen and Kakashi. The said three Hokages could only hope for something like a miracle or so.

"Ugh…" Hashirama tried to move and protect the others, at least he wanted to make a seal and use his Mokuton, but because of the poison, his mind and body seemed to not be connected anymore. All he did was trembling and struggling to stand.

"Darn it. Not again…" he cursed. The memory of him failing to protect his two brothers appeared before him. He didn't want that to happen again. Two was more than enough. He couldn't possibly let his important other brother, pupil, and his subordinate to die in front of his eyes.

"Sorry, but we aren't too kind to ask you about your death wish or to answer your question" the maid said again, raising her sword which was ready to cut anything she wanted.

'Now that she talks about question, who the hell is their so-called 'Master'?' Hiruzen asked himself, because he knew she wouldn't answer even if he asked out loud.

'Nothing use. I couldn't even move my finger even if I want to try my jutsu. I can only hope Anija can run away or something' Tobirama thought

'At this time, where are Minato-sensei, Tsunade-hime and Naruto?' Kakashi tried to look at his surrounding, and failed miserably.

"With this, our mission will be completed" the maid said, giving a command to swing their blades.

That time, for the Hokages there, the light of hope seemed to be vanished, the thoughts of their future disappeared without a single trace, and all the times when they were alive flashed before their eyes.

 **Finally I'm back... T_T I'm so sorry for the looooong wait. How long has it been? Almost a month? oh well... when I was going to type this story again, my laptop was sick (read : error) and I couldn't use it for about more than 2 weeks.. T_T and, when my laptop was healed (read : fixed), it was my turn to be error (read : sick) I had, and actually still has, some problem with one of my inner organs, well, that doesn't matter now. But that time, I felt like a zombie I couldn't eat properly and there were SO many things I couldn't eat, and it was hard to be focus that time, I'm glad my exam week already passed that time. And that's it. One more time, so sorry**

 **Kakashi : "You talk too much about yourself"**

 **Me : "I just want the readers to understand... especially the ones who review me! I feel really guilty, you know"**

 **Tobirama : "And what's with that 'error' and 'sick' thing? you typed it wrong. Maybe you are still sick"**

 **Me : "Oh come on... I typed how to read it right"**

 **Hiruzen : "What will happen to us in your story?"**

 **Me : "Of course a secret"**

 **Hashirama : "Don't tell me... you are planning to make us dead?"**

 **Me : "Told you. secret. maybe, maybe no"**

 **Naruto : "OOOYYY WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME! *smacked* ouch!"**

 **Tsunade : "Shut up, idiot"**

 **Minato : "Now, now... don't fight.**

 **Me : *Go back typing***

 **Please fav, follow, and review! ^^**

 **-NighOfHappyLight**


	21. The Fight In the Midnight -Last Part

_"And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"_

 _"I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my Nindo: My Ninja Way!"_

 _"It's almost unbearable, isn't it... the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling; I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up. I will stop you, even if I have to kill you! They saved me from myself. they rescued me from my loneliness. they were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends"_

 _-Naruto Uzumaki_

 **~Story~**

Tobirama, Hiruzen and Kakashi closed their eyes, with a fear of being cut by the grey sharp metal which gleamed because of the moonlight. They couldn't think of anything anymore, as the fear of death consumed them. They could faintly hear their names being called by a familiar voice of Hashirama, who widened his eyes in horror, watching his precious and important people in his life dying in front of him.

 _!_ _TRAANGGG_ _!_

Their visions were too blurry, and they couldn't see anything, other than a strange light in front of him

"Am I… dead?" Hiruzen asked, finding it weird that he didn't feel any more pain.

"Don't be stupid, old man!"

"Looks like we make it just in time"

"We come to save you!"

Some familiar voices were being heard by them again. Then, they (Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Kakashi) felt some strange chakra forming around them, making an even weirder sound.

"This is…"

"Kyuubi Chakra?"

They immediately tried to have a clearer look at the new appearances. And there, stood before them, three blond people.

"Tsunade.." Hashirama and Tobirama called the name of their beloved granddaughter and grandniece.

"Minato.." Hiruzen murmured the name of his successor

"Naruto" Kakashi said, looking at the back of his student.

The said three smiled, and with their kunai, they blocked the enemies' swords, and pushed them backward.

"What…"

"Impossible!" the masked enemies were as surprised as the Hokages. They didn't think the rest would come in the last second. And weren't they still sleeping because of the drugs?

"What's happening…" Kakashi asked with a low voice.

"Long story" Tsunade responded

"We will explain it to you guys later. But first thing first" Minato said

"You were almost late, Sensei" Kakashi said to Minato with a hiss

"Well, why would you guys just leave us like that?" Naruto asked in a childish manner.

"What do you mean? We purposely left first for you to rest. Aren't we nice?" Hiruzen joked with a grin

"But you guys sounded like you were waiting for us!"

"Only Kakashi did that. Not us" Tobirama said. Hashirama quietly smiled a really relieved smile. He could almost fell into tears, if he didn't realize the opponents were still alive and healthy.

"Oh well, whatever. Now you have to be still for a while until the poison wears off, and we will hold them back until then" Naruto said with a slight worry.

"It's the first time I've seen a person could control Kyuubi's chakra completely like this" Tobirama said with a smirk, looking at his surrounding with Kurama's Chakra around him, which healed him slowly.

"That's because you weren't young enough to meet me in the real life, old man second!" Naruto teased. Tobirama, who most likely would be super angry, just smirked more. "What a personality. Resembles you, Anija" he said to Hashirama.

"Now…" Minato turned around, facing the enemies.

"Let's settle this" he continued.

"Wait" Tobirama suddenly said, stopping them for running to the enemies.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, impatient. He really wanted to beat those guys who hurt his superiors.

"Give me your hand, Minato" Tobirama said. Minato did that, and Tobirama grabbed his hand. Minato widened his eyes.

"This would help" the white haired one said, still panting.

"Thanks, Nidaime-sama" Minato clenched his fist with determination.

"Not good. Now the table has turned" the guy in asleep mask said nonchalantly. The others glared at him for his word.

"But that's true. With two Jinchuuriki and a medical ninja on their side, we are in a disadvantage." The maid added. The others seemed to be in a deep thought.

"Then let's use this opportunity and…" before she could continue her sentence, a black, cold, and sharp metal touched her neck slightly. The others quickly jumped back

"That's useless" Minato, the owner of the kunai on the woman's neck, said. His expression was so serious, with a death-glare.

"How…" the maid said, but then she found the answer. On the right sleeve of his kimono, a strange sign glowed in yellowish blue. That was a Hiraishin seal. But when did that boy put it on her? The answer was, Minato used his Chakra which was already connected with Tobirama's Chakra, and teleported to the seal which was put by Tobirama when he was fighting with the maid. Now, Minato planned to make the maid as a hostage to make them speak.

The others tried to run away, but Tsunade and Naruto bocked their way. Naruto used his Kagebunshin No Jutsu to make several other himself, and captured the enemies. With a help of Tsunade's superhuman strength, and Kurama's chakra, the opponents finally being pushed in to the corner.

"Now tell us!" Naruto said

"Tell us about everything…" before he continued, he felt his body became stiff, and he couldn't move.

"What..." he widened his now-red eyes.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Minato shouted, and at that second, the maid kicked him, and ran away.

"Maybe you didn't know it, so I will be kindly explain it again…" The maid and the others made the black hole again. The Kyuubi's Chakra around Hashirama, Tobirama Hiruzen and Kakashi slowly vanished. Minato decided to make Naruto his priority, so he ran and catched Naruto's body which was falling to the ground. Tsunade jumped to her grandfather's side.

"If you use too much power in that body, it will only be a hindrance on your movements. And it puts too much burden in that small body of yours, causing a body-damage" she said with a crazy smile. And then those masked people slowly disappeared from that hole, leaving the confused and panic Hokages behind.

 **I know It's a short chapter, but I just want it to be the closing of the 'Midnight Fight'. Please fav, follow, and review! ^^**

 **-NighOfHappyLight**


	22. Scrolls

_"Hashirama's country was a shameful contradiction… Man seeks peace, yet at the same time yearning for war… Those are the two realms belonging solely to man. Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something only humans can do. They're two sides of the same coin. To protect something… another must be sacrificed. That is, other than that of, say a dream world"_

 _"_ _This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live the more you realize reality is just made of pain, suffering, and emptiness… Listen… In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love."_

 _\- Madara Uchiha_

 ** _~Story~_**

"Ouch! It hurts! It hurts!" Hashirama yelped, and he got a smack on the head from Tsunade.

"Lower your voice! It's still too early in the morning!" the said girl half-shouted, gesturing to keep silence.

"And you have that so-called healing skill of yours. Why do you need me to treat your wounds?" she protested, given a wide grin from her grandfather.

"About that… if the wound is deep, it will take some time, so isn't it better to ask another to help?" Hashirama answered with a smile. Tsunade had a vein popped on her head. She mercilessly tightened the bandage on Hashirama's hand. Hard.

"AAHHHH! MY HAND, MY HAND!" Hashirama yelled. After a minute of screaming, Tsunade finally loosened the bandage, and he apologized.

"Well… and another reason is… of course because I can't use too much chakra in this form. Don't blame me" Hashirama pouted. Tsunade stared at him for 5 seconds, then turned her head to the others. Naruto was unconscious, Minato was treating Kakashi's wound, and Tobirama was lying on the bed, Hiruzen on the other bed beside him, since the effect of the poison hadn't disappear yet.

Tsunade sighed. She didn't think something this bad would happen. Maybe they underestimated their opponents or something.

"You owe me a detail explanation of what was happening that you ended up like this." She said, looking at Hashirama

"We didn't have a choice. Our endurance, physical stamina, and chakra were cut out by two" Tobirama said suddenly. The others startled.

"Really? I didn't realize it" Hashirama said. Of course if their Chakra were only half of its current amount, they should have realized it from the start, but they didn't

"It's because of the body. For this body, only half of our current chakra feels… so much already" Tobirama explained it very simply. Minato nodded to that, because he felt the same too. The only sensor type in that group were Tobirama and Minato, after all.

"Speaking of which, how could you guys go there? What happened with the drugs?" Hiruzen changed the topic. Tsunade suddenly startled, and she threw her face another way. Hashirama showed a 'huh?' face. Minato smiled weakly and answered the question.

"Kyuubi's chakra was the one that helped me and Naruto. It made the poison wore off. Needs some time, though" Minato said. Hashirama looked at Tsunade who was about to left the room quietly.

"How about you, Tsuna?" Hashirama asked with a confused face, because of his granddaughter's strange behavior. Tsunade turned her head slowly, with a frightened face.

"Well, actually…." She began to explain things.

1 second

2 seconds

3 seconds

4 seconds

5 seconds.

"WHAAAATTT?"

The conscious Hokages screamed in disbelief, causing Naruto to be woken up.

"You… did I heard it wrong? Repeat again" Hiruzen said, mouth hanging.

"I told you! I wasn't affected by the poison… at all" Tsunade said. The others didn't blink even after 1 minute, except Naruto who was just awake, and still with closed eyes.

"That means…"

"When the ruckus came…"

"You were just…"

"SIMPLY SLEEPING?"

They yelled together again. Thankfully all the people in that building were still sleeping, otherwise, they would be being scolded by everyone.

"Then, then…. Why didn't you go help us sooner?"

"That's not the problem! Why didn't you even AWAKE because of all that noise?"

"You should try at least help us!"

And there they scolded Tsunade because of her 'action'. Tsunade gritted her teeth. She couldn't even hear one of her superior's clear sentence anymore. They were talking too loud, and they talked at the same f*cking time.

"AAARRRGHHH! SHUT THE H*LL UP!"

She shouted as loud as she could. And she panted, looking at the others in front of him. Hashirama with wide eyes, Tobirama with narrowed eyes, Hiruzen with opened wouth, Minato was explaining things to Naruto, and Kakashi with an 'I-don't-want-to-give-a-damn-about-it-anymore' face.

When the others were still stunned by her voice, Tsunade grabbed something from her pouch. She quickly threw it to the others, and they received it with both hands.

"I didn't just doing nothing, you know!" she said, and went out of the room to her room. She closed the door with a really loud sound.

'Not good. She is angry' that's the thought of the male Hokages. They put the problem about Tsunade aside, and stared at the thing on their hands. A scroll. Each of them had a scroll with different colors.

"Ehh? What's this?" Naruto, who healed already, asked. The others shook their heads.

"Should we open it?" Minato asked, staring at the scroll and wondering what kind of it would be.

"Well, Tsuna gave it to us. That means it's safe to do so" Hashirama said, trusting his granddaughter

"Shouldn't we ask her first?" Kakashi asked, with a look of boredom. Then, Hiruzen grabbed Kakashi's shoulder

"She is angry. And believe me, you don't want to do anything with an angry Tsunade" he said, face 100% serious. Kakashi gulped remembering what happened to Jiraiya when the said man was trying to talk to Tsunade when she was pissed. Then, "Alright", he said

After some minutes of thinking, the Hokages –except Tsunade- looked at each other with curiosity. Then they nodded, meaning they would open it together. They took some breath, and opened the mysterious scrolls.

"This couldn't be….!"

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the cliffhanger Ah! I've got 50 reviews! I'm sooo happy! And, because of that, from the next chapter on, I will answer each of your reviews ^^ (I kinda feel bad... cause some of the authors answer the reviewers' review, and I'm not) so... feel free to ask or say anything (about the story, of course) from now on! I will happily answer ^^  
**

 **Please fav, follow, and review! ^^**

 **-NightOfHappyLight**


	23. Things

_"People change. It's just a matter of whether they die before it happens. Although he died just the way he was."_

 _"The best medicines always taste bitter."_

 _"When I watch this boy, I look back to the time I was called a genius, and think how ridiculous it was"_

-Orochimaru

 _"When people get hurt, they learn to hate… when people hurt others, they become hated and racked with guilt. But knowing that pain allows people to be kind. Pain allows people to grow… and how you grow is up to you"_

 _"They say wherever someone is still thinking of you, that place is your home."_

 _"The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives but how he dies. It's not what they do in life, but what they did before dying that proves their worth. Thinking back of it, my story is one full of failures. Tsunade rejected me every time. I couldn't save my friend, I failed to protect my student… and my teacher. Compared with the Hokage who came before me, my accomplishments have all been petty and insignificant. I wanted to die like them…"_

-Jiraiya

 **~Story~**

Some loud steps were being heard, getting closer and closer, to where the only female one in a certain group full of legends. The wooden floor of that building made a soft sound as it was being stepped upon. In a certain room, the door next to that girl opened with a loud 'thump', appealing 6 males standing. The girl stopped her movements, which was going to take a sip of her green tea. She looked at the other kids who stopped at the door.

"What is it?" she asked innocently. The 'leader' of the group had that WTF face, and shouted "Don't 'What-Is-It' me! You're the one who should explain things!" the boy said, walking in, being followed by his friends behind.

"What. Is. This?" he asked, or repeated what the girl said, showing a dark green colored scroll on his hand, to let the girl see.

"A scroll. What do you think it is?" the girl answered nonchalantly, and she drank the tea on her hands, just to be ended regretting it because of the bitter sensation in her mouth.

"Of course we know it. But where did you find it?" the boy tried to be patient, and failed miserably, as his voice raised. The girl, Tsunade, took a glance at the others, then focused on her things again, saying "You said I didn't do anything. So I forgot where I found it" she said. The boy and his friends were at a loss of words. They knew they were angry at Tsunade because they thought she was just slacking off when they were fighting, which she didn't. They felt guilty for blaming her, of course.

"Sorry, Tsuna…" the 'leader' of that group, Hashirama, said. "Hashirama-sama is right. Our apologies." Minato added, bowing his head in a really well manner. Naruto, seeing his father did that, just follow him, bowing his head "Yeah! We didn't know that you would find something like 'that'. Our apologies" Naruto mimicked Minato. The others said their apology as well. Tsunade glanced at them again, and smiled, amused. "Ahahaha. Of course I will forgive you guys!" she said with a wink. The others sighed in relief. "Ah! But with one condition…" she started to smirk evilly, making the others tensed. "You have to…" Tsunade paused for a moment. They knew something would happen. Something bad. And true enough… "… Dance naked outside" she finished.

The Hokages had their own reactions. Hashirama turned to a gloomy mode, with bright pink face. Tobirama's face was crimson red, filled with anger and shame to his grandniece. Hiruzen was frozen at the place. Minato had 'that' face full of shock and disbelief, cheeks slightly pink. Kakashi almost fainted, remembering one of the episodes in his favorite book about girls' hotspring and….. nevermind. Naruto's eyes widened and it looked like his mind was off after hearing Tsunade's 'declaration'. To be simple, their expressions were priceless. If there were modern technologies, just think about what would happen to them.

Tsunade looked at the others one by one, and started to giggle, and laughed really, really loud. All the pairs of eyes looked at her, who were laughing, rolling on the floor while grabbing her stomach for 5 whole minutes. After enough of laughing, he sat again, breathed, and said "Just kidding! You are all so funny!"

As soon as she said that, a vein popped on each of the male Hokages' head, ready to murder, I mean, punish the only female among them. Tsunade raised both of her hands. "Just kidding! Sorry, sorry! Ahahahah" she was still laughing, unaware of the killing-intent from the others, especially Tobirama and Kakashi who lost their pride as calm and composed Ninja

"Er… umm.. back to the topic, please" Hashirama said, trying to get things right. The others then nodded, without a sign, they made a circle. Each of them opened their scrolls, revealing the same seal with a different names of things in the middle of it. It was a summoning scroll.

"First of all, what is the thing that's written on your scroll?" Hashirama asked "Mine 'scroll'" Hashirama said, felt a little weird about a scroll in a scroll

"A 'sword'" answered Tobirama

"It's an 'arm protector'" said Hiruzen

"'Kunai'." Minato murmured.

"Ermmm…." For some reason, Tsunade didn't want to answer

"'Books'" Kakashi mumbled quietly.

"A 'pouch'?" Naruto half-asked, half-answered.

They thought about those things for a while, and a realization hit them. Naruto asked Hashirama if they should try to summon those things. Hashirama looked like in a doubt at first, but they all knew that in their condition right now which full of questions, doing nothing was as bad as dying. So they might as well try everything possible to find at least a hint to leave 'that' world.

They decided to give it a try. They put their hands on each of their scroll, and they transmitted their Chakra to it. The sound of 'poff' heard, and a smoke came from the scrolls. The smoke slowly vanished, revealing the things. In front of Hashirama was a really big and heavy scroll. In front of Tobirama was a small metal that resembled a Vajra, mimicking his clan's symbol. In front of Hiruzen was one arm protector, he remembered that he got it from Tobirama when he was promoted to be a Jounin. In front of Minato was his typical kunais, about twenty of them. In front of Tsunade was….. sake. To be expected, alright. In front of Kakashi were books with same size but different cover, with the same tittle. Those were… of course Icha-Icha books. And in front of Naruto was his old pouch. A medic nin pouch, full of medical things that was given by Hinata.

"These are… our things from our times?" Tobirama asked, slowly grabbing the silver metal, which turned out to be the hilt of his so-called Raijin No Ken (*Sword Of Thunder God).

"I think so" Hashirama gulped, staring at the huge scroll. He was sure he brought that scroll when he was fighting with Madara in his past, without much effort. But he was doubting that fact now, or maybe couldn't believe it, as he was struggling to lift that heavy thing.

"It brings back memories" Hiruzen commented with a smile, wearing his old arm protector.

"And very useful" Minato added.

"That's right!" Naruto chirped happily. Tsunade and Kakashi didn't say anything and just enjoyed their things right away. Hashirama realized the excitements of the others, but not letting it lasted for too long, as he fake coughed to catch the attention.

"Alright, let's continue. The second is… where did you find it, Tsuna?" Hashirama said to the point. Tsunade seemed to think about it "Not sure…" she said, still thinking.

"Could it be this room?" Tobirama asked, showing a map of that building that he made by himself. He pointed at a room the he drew there, which he gave the color of red.

"I'm sure it was near the storeroom or something. It was really dark back there, so I couldn't really sure about what was there, but I think there was a desk, so many cases full of books, scrolls everywhere, and things. I saw a box near the door, these scroll were in it, and because I saw the word 'First', 'Second', 'Third', and so on on these scrolls, I decided to bring it outside, it turned out to be ours, maybe" she explained.

"Then it's true. It's this room, near the storeroom" Tobirama drew a circle on the room's picture.

"Why did you mark it with red, Tobirama?" Hashirama asked, moving closer to his little brother, who felt rather uncomfortable as he snorted.

"I couldn't go in there" Tobirama said. The others seemed surprised.

"Huh? You couldn't go there, granduncle? Really?" Tsunade asked in disbelief

"Yeah. I felt like there were so many seals that prevented someone to go in. That's why. How did you end there, Tsunade?" Tobirama glared at Tsunade, making her flinched at the cold stare, even though Tobirama was simply confused of things, not trying to scare he. "Uh.. well, I was looking for you guys, so I searched for all of the room as well as to check on the people in this house. And actually I just opened every door I saw" Tsunade said hesitantly, rubbing her neck.

"About the seal… was it a kekkai or something?" Minato suddenly asked.

"Not sure" Tobirama answered, crossing his hands. One thing those Konoha Ninjas knew… nothing would happen if they didn't do something, fast.

"Then let's check it out!" Naruto stood up with determination. He was the one who couldn't just sit and talk. The others looked at each other, nodded.

"Yeah. Otherwise, we will be here for the rest of our time"

"No one would want that"

"I still need to check our important village"

"Well, the others will take care of everything in the village at the time"

"But not forever"

"..."

"Yosh. First, we have the scrolls with things from when we were a Hokage, Second, we found it at a room next the storeroom. Meaning, the person who 'live' in that room is responsible for, or at least has a connection to this matter of ours. And if we can find that person, we will have at least another hint aside from those masked people" Hashirama said, putting the big scroll back to the small scroll. He didn't want to bring that huge scroll anywhere he went, as well as Tsunade and Naruto. For the rest, they decided to bring the things since it was beneficial.

They went out of the room, but they stopped right at the door, frozen. In front of them was a familiar boy with short, spiky black hair, with a bandage on his head. He seemed to have heard the conversation between the Hokages, and he smiled menacingly.

"So you guys are hiding something from me, huh? Mind to explain?"

 **That's it for this Chapter.**

 **Please fav, follow, and Review! ^^**

 **-NightOfHappyLight**


	24. The Start of the New Problem

" ** _when captured birds grow wiser, they try to open the cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again"_**

 ** _(To sound four)"Trust me. You are pawns of Orochimaru and you don't want to mess with Konoha Shinobi"_**

 ** _-_** **Genma Shiranui-**

 **~Story~**

"So that's what happened" Ashura nodded his head in a thinking manner.

"That's right. We couldn't tell you because we were afraid it would make some changes in the future" Hashirama said with a low voice.

"Well, it can't be helped. And actually..." Ashura stopped for a while, and he grabbed his own head.

"I CANT TAKE ALL THE THINGS YOU SAID! ARRGHHH. ITS ANNOYIIING" He suddenly screamed the Hokages sweat dropped.

"He does resemble you, Anija" Tobirama commented with a scowl. Quietly hoping the strong guys there could be a little smarter

"Like Naruto, too" Kakashi added lazily, looking at his ex-student

"You are saying that there is 5 big countries with 5 villages... And you are the leader of one of the villages... Some of you are supposed to be dead... You are from different time... And the bijuus are... And then me and my brother... My father... AW MAN! I DONT CARE ANYMORE" Ashura buried his head on the blanket. He felt like his head was about to burst open.

"Err... You don't have to understand all of it. We only want you to help us to go back to our current time. That's all" Minato tried to calm the black haired kid.

"In exchange of the informations you give us, we will help you train" Hiruzen said with a smile, no, smirk.

"Uh, well. It's much more simpler when you put it that way"

"So?" Tsunade asked. Ashura got up, and clenched his fists.

"Alright! We will help each other!" He declared with determined eyes. The others stood up as well and smiled.

"Hufftt..." Tobirama sighed.

"Something wrong, sensei?" Hiruzen asked

"No. It's just..." Tobirama trailed, looking at Ashura, Hashirama, and Naruto

"They ARE really similar. It's kind of creepy" he said. Hiruzen blinked several times

"There is actually something you are scared of?" He asked in disbelief

"Well. Not like I'm scared of that" Tobirama glared at Hiruzen, who just turned his head another way automatically.

"What should we do now?" Kakashi asked, already taking his book.

"Let's go to the room that you mentioned first. Maybe there is more clue" Ashura said, gesturing 'follow me' to the others. They went out of Tsunade's room, and walked in the hallway of the house. In the way, the realized some of the house's people were already awake. Some of them looked dizzy, and some confused, and of course both. But they just ignored it.

"What exactly is that room?" Naruto asked, folding his hands behind his head.

" just one of the storage rooms" Ashura answered.

"Storage room, huh? That looked just like a messy room for me" Tsunade commented, remembering the sight of the room.

"Ah, yeah. That WAS a usual room until not long ago"

The others nodded in that statement, still walking.

"My brother's room. That's it"

They stopped.

"WHAAAT?" They yelled in unison, causing Ashura to jump.

"What is it? I's not that surprising" Ashura said, grabbing his ear. It's itching very badly now.

The Hokages became silent of shock. The fact that Indra Ootsutsuki was the antagonist made the puzzles in their heads began to move.

After trying to gather all the clues they had, a conclusion came to their minds.

"Could it be..."

"It's possible that..."

"The one who brought us here..."

"Was none other than..."

"That man..."

"Ootsutsuki..."

"Indra..?"

They said, or whispered, to each other

"Huh? What did you just say? I couldn't hear you" Ashura asked. The Hokages tensed.

"N..no. Nothing at all" Hashirama fake smiled, rubbing his neck. Ashura stared at him for a while, but then continued walking.

The Hokages weren't really sure yet, because they couldn't just jump into the conclusion without more proof. So, they silently decided to watch the situation a little longer, without telling Ashura about his history with his brother. Yeah, the hadn't tell him about that yet. Cause if they did, that would make the possibility of the future to change increase.

When they arrived at the room, Ashura put his hand on the door, and suddenly his face changed.

"What's wrong?" Hashirama asked in a worried tone.

"The seal... Is gone" Ashura said.

"You put a seal to this room?" Tsunade tilted her head

"Well, my brother did" Ashura shrugged.

"That's why I couldn't go in there" Tobirama narrowed his eyes.

"Alright. Let's get in!" Naruto opened the door without losing another second.

The room was exactly the same as Tsunade explained. To put it simply, just like an old, abondened room. They quietly got in the room one by one, scanning it.

"Nothing suspicious" Kakashi said after some minutes. The others agreed with that. They tried to look for some things again, but nothing came.

"Damn. We can't find anything as a clue" Tsunade hissed. She really wanted to end everything and go back to her current, peaceful world.

"We have wasted a whole hour for nothing." Hiruzen huffed. He expected something high before.

"Hey, how about we do something more important first?" Naruto suggested. The others looked at him with the expression 'what-is-that'. Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"Let's eat"

The others sweat dropped, some with mouths hang open. Alright, that's typical of Naruto.

"I think that's true. We can't do something with empty stomach" Ashura said in a serious voice

"Yes, I completely agree" Hashirama added with a serious face as well

"Then let's go!" The three of them said together and went to the door to go out

"Damn you three idiots" Tobirama cursed under his breath.

"Language, sensei"

"What pisses me the most is that they are the strongest of us" Kakashi mumbled.

"Right. Nothing we can do about it"

The rest of them just sighed and followed. When they were just passing the door, they heard a voice

"What are you guys doing?"

All of them suddenly tensed, because not even Tobirama nor Minato felt someone. They turned around, and widened their eyes in shock.

"What.. The.." They gulped. The figure walked closer to them

"Do you have something to do with my old room?"

"We are really screwed"

 **Alriiight. Finally another chapter after half a year. I'm so sorry for the followers who were waiting for this since long ago. Hope the story makes up for it.**

 **And the answers to the reviewers~**

 **ctdiaz**

 **Thank you for the support ^_^ I'll try to update fast again from now on**

 **isekasixa**

 **I'm so so so sorry I don't even know what to do to make the followers forgive me for the really late update. And thank you for the review. It makes me really happy to have a really great reader. And I love Tobirama, too ^_^**

 **i actually don't know who to start to give my answer... Since it has been a reaaalllly long time.**

 **Please keep reviewing**

 **-NighOfHappyLight**


	25. Chapter 25 Bonus

_**"emotion leads one to hate... And hate leads one to conflict and war"**_

 **(last words, thinking about Third Hokage) "You are the leaves bathing in the sun, I... Am the roots that grow in the dark"**

 **-Danzo Shimura-**

 **~Story~**

They stood there, frozen. In front of them was a long, black haired boy with big, black, menacing eyes and weird shaped eyebrows. The boy also just stood there, staring at the weird group.

Ashura turned pale, and slightly trembling

"Umm... Nii-san.. Weren't you supposed to be back... In one month?" Ashura asked.

"Yes, I am. And it has already been one month, my stupid otouto" Indra said, glaring at his younger brother. Ashura's eyes widened in shock, and he slowly turned his head to the others, smiling weakly and quietly gave a message 'I'm sorry I mistook the day'. The Hokages had their jaws on the floor.

"Oh, god.."-Hashirama

"Idiot IS and idiot"-Tobirama

"I didn't see this coming"-Hiruzen

"I wonder how we should react"-Minato

"Wow... Just, wow.."-Tsunade

"He is similar to someone I know.."-Kakashi

"Huh? What happens?"-Naruto

"So..." Indra started. He walked closer to the group, which stiffened.

"Have something to do with my old room?" Indra repeated what he asked.

Ashura gulped "we-well... We just found the seal on your old room gone, Nii-san. And... Uh... We just checked it... And wondered if something happened" Ashura explained, half lying.

Indra stared at him for a while, and then turned his gaze to the others.

"I won't forgive you if you lie to me again, Ashura. And you are lucky that something more interesting is happening here that I can forget what you did" Indra said, meaning that he already knew Ashura was lying.

"So... May I ask who are you lots?" Indra asked politely, but he was SMIRKING. He had a kind of threatening aura around him, which made the Hokages took a step back unconsciously.

'He is strong' Minato tought when he felt Indra's chakra and of course the others also knew it from their instincts

"What should we do?" Tsunade whispered to the others

"We have to make an excuse, anything which makes sense" Hashirama answered

"One thing for sure, we can't run away even if we can" Kakashi said with a troubled look.

"Right. That will make us even more suspicious" Tobirama agreed with Kakashi

"And we REALLY can't say that we..." Hiruzen's sentence was cut by Naruto

"We are Konohagakure's Shinobi!"

The others had their mouths hang open.

'HE SAID IT!'

They thought together.

Before the Hokages beside Naruto could make an excuse, Indra spoke up

"And what is Shinobi? I've never heard that word before"

"Of course you haven't. You aren't from...-uphh" Naruto's mouth was covered by Kakashi, preventing him from saying anymore unnecessary things.

"What is it?" Indra asked again.

"We... Are just guests." Hashirama finally said. Everyone turned to him. Hashirama gave a quick sign with his hand, and Tobirama quickly touch Hashirama's back.

"We are just travelers who lost, and Ashura...sama... Offered us some helps to stay at this house, but we have to practice together with him in exchange" Hashirama said again, smiling weakly.

'Please, buy it' they pleaded in their minds.

(Silence)

"Well, you guys do look strong. Just ask if you need anything" Indra said before turning around and walked to the other way.

The Hokages stayed in silence

'He is actually nice..' They thought

Indra stopped, and turned his head to see them

"Just some advices. Don't disturb me. And... You have to go from this house after you are bored with Ashura" he said again with a smirk

'He is actually a real evil..' They thought again, taking their previous thinking.

When Indra had completely left them, they exhaled their breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"Aw! That was super tense!" Ashura stretched his hands, given the nods from the others.

"What was that, though?" Hiruzen suddenly asked. The others gave him confused looks.

"I mean... That guy... He can feel our Chakra, right? That's why he knew if Ashura was lying... Because he felt the reaction of Ashura's Chakra. But why did he not realize Hashirama-sama was lying?" Hiruzen explained.

"Could it be.. He did it on purpose so he can make our guards down and he can watch for us easily?" Tsunade made a guess.

"It was me" Tobirama said out of the blue

"I made Anija's Chakra calmer with my own Chakra. Since ours are similar" Tobirama said, sighing in relief that Indra didn't realize.

"So that's what the sign means" Kakashi said, because he noticed the sign Hashirama made to ask for Tobirama's help before.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto said, taking the lead. Everyone stared at him, wondering what.

"Let's go eat. I'm hungry" Naruto continued with a pout.

"-_-"

.

.

BONUS

*At some point when they were together.*

Hashirama : "can I ask you guys something?"

Hiruzen : "go ahead"

Everyone else : *nodded* *hummed*

Hashirama : "...do you have a family?"

Naruto : "of course I do! My father is very strong, kind, and wise fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze! And my mother is beautiful, strong, short-tempered woman, the previous jinchuuriki Kyuubi, Kushina Uzumaki!"

Minato : *sweatdropped*

Kakashi : "not that family, id*ot! Shodai-sama is talking about the family that you made!"

Naruto : 'kakashi sensei's behaviour really changed' "what do you mean?"

Tsunade : "he asked if you have a wife and kids or not, m*r*n"

Naruto : "oh? That's..."

Minato : *tensed*

Naruto : "of course I have!"

Minato : *surprised*

Naruto : "she is really beautiful and kind!"

Minato : *cried full of happiness*

Naruto : "and I even have 2 children! Boy and girl!"

Minato : *fainted*

Kakashi : *catched Minato*

Hashirama : "how about the others?"

Hiruzen : "I have a wife named Biwako and two sons"

Tobirama : "oh, the girl who you always stared at?"

Hiruzen : *blushed*

Tsunade : "minato has a wife as Naruto said"

Hashirama : "I see. From uzumaki clan too, huh? Just like my wife, Mito. The others?"

Tobirama, Tsunade, Kakashi : *mouths shut*

Hashirama : "huh? Really? You haven't married anyone before you died? Tobirama?"

Tobirama : "shut up, anija. I didn't have time to think about things like that"

Hashirama "but... Is there really no girl who catched your attention?"

Tobirama : "there was one.."

Hashirama ; "really? Who? Why didn't you tell me?"

Tobirama : "shut it. She died when she was 15!."

Hashirama : *felt terribly guilty* "Then... Tsunade?"

Tsunade : *depressed*

Hiruzen: "don't ever talk about that, Hashirama-sama"

Hashirama : *felt more guilty* "uh... Kakashi?"

Kakashi : "I didnt have someone I loved"

Minato : *woke up* "lie. You had one picture of Rin, right?"

Kakashi : *blushed* "i- I didn't! Where did you know that?"

Minato : "well, Obito told me that..."

Kakashi : "do you seriously believe him?"

Hashirama : "who is Rin?"

Hiruzen : "kakashi's old teammate. Died when she was young"

Hashirama : *guilty at max* *drown himself in the near river*

Naruto : "what is shodai-sama doing?"

Hiruzen : "trying to punish himself... I guess"

Naruto : "huh? what a weirdo"

 **That's it. Strange chapter, I know. Even the bonus story is weird -_- oh, and... I will put Indra more in the story in the next chapter, as well as the start of the new arc with more troubles awaiting. Please look forward to it**

isekasixa

 **I'm actually having a really wonderful time typing about Ashura and Indra together. Thank you for the support, and the review ^_^**

 **Please fav, follow, and REVIEW! ^_^**

 **-NightOfHappyLight-**


	26. Indra

___**"**_ _ **Oh, man… those clouds are so lucky… so free… More to the point, I didn't feel like doing this in the first place…And I only became a ninja because I thought life would've been more interesting as one… I suppose things aren't gonna be that simple.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **My master entrusted me with a lot, from big things to little things. It's the same for you an unlimited number of things, don't you think it's about time for us, to be the ones who entrust not the entrusted, it's a pain in the ass but I can't say that; Someday you'll be the one to treat others to ramen and you'll be called Master Naruto… we can't stay kids forever, like Asuma and Jiraiya I wanna be as cool as them"**_

 _ **-Shikamaru Nara-**_

 **~Story~**

"Today sure is tiring" Hashirama huffed, remembering the events happened that day. He put himself in a blanket and cuddled in it

"It sure is" Kakashi responded with a tired sigh, trying to make himself comfortable on the bed

"I don't feel like keeping on watch tonight" Hiruzen put himself in sleep with a smile. Hashirama and Kakashi smacked him with pillows

"Alright, alright! I get it! I wont sleep tonight to keep everything safe" Hiruzen said, and sat up, rubbing his head. Hashirama and Kakashi felt satisfied, knowing they could sleep comfortably with the famous Third Hokage on guard (how evil of them), as they drifted themselves into sleep

-another room-

"I volunteer to do the night shift today" Naruto said, raising his hand

"You sound just like a real guard, Naruto!" Minato praised proudly

"Sounds more like a security to me" Tobirama mumbled. Good thing none of the two blonds heard that. Wait, where did he know what security was?

"Then... Should I stay up late with you?" Minato asked enthusiastically

"Of course! That would be fun!" Naruto answered with a loud voice. A wide smile on his face

"We can do this... And then that... And we can talk about this...and that..." And they talked about the things they could do that night

"Hey, join us, Nidaime!" Naruto chirpped

"I'll pass" Tobirama deadpanned

"That was fast" Naruto pouted

"Come on, Nidaime-sama. We can have fun for the entire night!" Minato pleaded

"Really. Then what's the point of Naruto volunteered to keep on watch if we do that?"

-another room-

Tsunade took the last sip of her sake. Her face was bright red

"Ughh... It feels the best..." She said with a hoarse voice.

After looking around, she decided to save some of her drinks for tomorrow, and just go to sleep.

-The next day-

Ashura tried to move his heavy body from the bed. His eyes still couldn't open completely.

He couldn't sleep last night.

He kept thinking about his older brother. The feeling of excited and worried mixed into one.

He loved his brother. But at the same time, he was so scared of the very same man.

He always felt a great difference between them, even though they were so close. And sometimes, he even felt that his brother didn't feel his existence or thought of him as a burden.

But they were brother. By flesh and blood.

He couldn't possibly not love him, no matter what. Maybe that was also because of his loving nature, which made him accept someone easily. Too easily, maybe.

"Good morning"

Ashura glanced to his left, looking at a certain blond who greeted him.

"Mornin', Minato" he greeted back. Yeah, the Hokages had told him their real names, thinking it wouldn't change much things. And they also planned to erase Ashura's memories about them once they knew how to go back to their time, anyway.

"Yo, Ashura!" Another person greeted him again, hand on the air.

"Mornin, Naruto", he responded with a small smile, still sleepy.

Ashura went to the dining room, followed by the others. He realized something

"Hey, Tobirama, Hiruzen, why do you two have black circles under your eyes?" He asked, pointing at the two boys' more-than-sleepy eyes.

"Looking... After..." Hiruzen couldn't even answer properly. His mind was still faraway and he yawned several times.

"I don't even know anymore.." Tobirama grumbled.

Okay, so... Actually Hashirama and Kakashi kind of persuaded Hiruzen to watch over for the entire night, saying they had high expectations of him. And of course he couldn't say no.

Minato and Naruto ended up having a pillow fight, and were too exhausted, so the two of them fell asleep. Because he was worried something might happen again, Tobirama didn't sleep.

"Sorry 'bout that, Nidaime!" Naruto said with a cheery voice, realizing he was a little guilty.

Tobirama's eye twitched, but didn't say anything.

"Can't really blame him, can you?" Hashirama smirked.

"Can we just eat now? I'm starving" Kakashi whined.

"Be patient. We are just guests here" Minato warned.

"It's exactly because we are guests that we have to be treated nice, right?" Tsunade commented, also hungry.

Some people really could be in a bad mood when their stomachs are empty.

The maids came to the room, bringing the foods to the full table. The Hokages checked every foods before eating, just in case

"Hey..." Kakashi glared to the others

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable with the stares

And these are their expressions

Hashirama Σ( • _ • )

Tobirama Σ( = _ =°)

Hiruzen Σ(･A･)

Minato Σ(・◇・)

Tsunade Σ(oдolll)

Naruto Σ(=ω= ;)

Ashura Σ(・。・)

They stared at Kakashi's face and blushed. Yep, even boys could blush at boys too.

Kakashi got embarrassed, and he quickly finished his food and wore his mask again.

"I'm done!" He said, blushing from embarrassment.

The others still continued to stare.

"Hey you know..." Hashirama started.

"You look good without the mask"

"Yeah"

"Agreed"

"Just take it off"

"Almost got my heart there.."

"I can finally see it.."

And those what Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, Tsunade and Naruto said. Ashura just whistled a little.

Kakashi blushed again. Even redder this time, as he stuttered about not liking anyone to see his real face. The others just laughed. They really enjoyed their time together.

Then, the room opened from the outside, as another boy with long, spiky black hair stepped in.

"Oh? You guys have arrived here faster than I thought" he commented without expression.

The others stiffened, especially Kakashi, Naruto and Tsunade.

Indra just walked to their direction casually. Ashura moved to his right a little, letting his older brother sit beside him.

'I thought they were in a bad term with each other' Hiruzen thought.

"Don't mind me here. Just continue what you are doing" Indra said with monotone voice.

'Like hell we could' was what the others thought at the same time.

.

"So..." Hashirama talked while munching his food.

"...I ran before him and won our little race!" Hashirama said cheerfully.

He was telling a certain black haired boy about his past with his ex-bestfriend.

"I see" was all the other boy responded with

"Yes! And after that, we..." Hashirama kept babbling about this and that.

"I can't believe he can talk so casually with that man like that" Tsunade's mouth hung open, looking at her grandfather and the older Ootsutsuki.

"Ye... Yeah.." Minato's jaw dropped. He got a shiver when he tried to feel Indra's chakra. Yet the First Hokage chatted with the boy like nothing mattered.

"He is an idiot, after all" Tobirama sighed.

"Speaking of idiot, don't we have more than one here?" Kakashi said.

They turned their gaze to see Naruto folding his arm around Indra's shoulder and talked to him loudly with a wide smile.

'They really don't know fear..'

.

.

Indra folded back a scroll he was just read. He had studied enough for that day. He thought about taking a little break.

He went out his bedroom through the window. He stood on a huge, empty field, enjoying the scenery. That was what he always did to clear his mind. But this time was different.

He seemed to not be able to forget about the weird visitors.

And how he enjoyed being with them.

He always did a perfect job in hiding his emotions. And that was what he just did around his brother's guests.

He had never really talked to anyone around his age. Forget that. They didn't even look at him. They always had those scared faces whenever he was around. He understood it perfectly that he was well-respected as Hagoromk Ootsutsuki's son, but somehow it was a little different than respect.

It was fear. They feared his power. The power which could do so many things. It wasn't like he wanted to be born with that much power.

But his brother was the opposite.

His brother was different.

Ashura didn't have so much power to be proud of. He was clumsy, stupid, and never did anything right. Always needed somebody's help.

But that was why Indra adored him.

He loved him.

He really did.

But his arrogance was what made him strict to his brother. He didn't want to make his brother always depend in someone else. He wanted his brother to be strong enough to stand in his own.

And he was happy to see his brother with people he called friends.

Nobody really have helped Ashura Ootsutsuki. The poor boy was considered as 'weak' by the elders, and therefore, he was being forgotten. Of course so many people liked him because of his kind personality, but that didn't help much. He was simply too clumsy, and people didn't come to talk with him often.

He was the same with him. He was also Hagoromo Ootsutsuki's son. They were brothers.

But why... Just because of the difference in power, Ashura didn't get the same respect as him?

Then, Indra belived. He believed that power was everything.

He thought that, if Ashura had enough power, he could be loved and respected by other people more.

And he also believed that only power which brings fear could control people. If he could control people, he would get respect, and he could ask the others to do anything for him.

And that was when he decided to gain the strongest power.

 **Yay I update again~**

 **Please Review!**

 **And here is my answer...**

 **guest**

 **Thanks xD**

FlowOfEna

Woww thank you very much for pointing my mistakes! That helps a lot!

isekasixa

Kind but evil, huh? Well, don't you think that reminds you of someone else? XD

guest

Thanks! ^_^

bmidd111 (guest)

That's it for the chapter, sir! *bows*

 **You readers (especially reviewers) are Awesome!**

 **-NightOfHappyLight-**


	27. Chapter 27

"Nii-san" Ashura called, stepping out of his big brother's window.

"What is it, Ashura?" Indra asked, not even looking at the younger Ootsutsuki.

"Can you do some sparring with me?" Ashura asked enthusiastically, already used to the cold tone of Indra.

Indra was silent for a while, then he looked up at the sky.

"Wait outside for me for a minute" he finally said. Ashura's smile grew really big. It was a rare chance for him to spar with his brother without begging much.

"Alright!" Ashura nodded and went back. But before he could go to Indra's room, he glanced back at his brother.

"Umm... Which outside did you mean, Nii-san? It's already outside.." Ashura tilted his head.

Indra flinched

Long silence

"Ashura, who told you that you could go in and out my room freely?"

"You're avoiding my question?"

"..You wanna die?"

"Ermmm Nope! Not yet... Sorry!"

And with that, Ashura quickly jumped in Indra's room and rushed outside (in front of the main door)

Indra took a single, quick glance at his younger brother, and looked back at the sky.

"What s troublesome little brother" he said with a little, almost transparent smile.

.

"How is it goin'?" Naruto asked as the black haired boy walked closer

"He agreed with it!" Ashura said, smiling from ear to ear.

"That's good!" Hashirama also smiled.

"You better give it your all" Hiruzen said.

"Isn't it a little too early? I mean.. If the power difference is big, then... OUCH!" The Six Hokages smacked the Sixth Hokage.

"mm...please don't mind what he just said.." Minato said, smiling weakly.

"Yeah... that's right" Tsunade grabbed Kakashi's hand. Hard.

"Oy, Tsunade-hime... You're breaking my arm. Seriously" Kakashi tried to release his hand.. And failed miserably.

The others said some encouraging words to Ashura, trying to gain his confidence.

Then, Indra came. He looked serious, but the chakra didn't felt flowing from him much.

"Let's start then, my otouto?"

"Yeah, Nii-san!"

.

.

In a dark, empty room, sat and old man with his weapon beside him. Not a thing or a sound to be seen or heard. Just simply empty.

The old man opened his eyes in realization.

"So they finally came.."

.

.

Ashura was thrown into a huge tree. He bumped to it, and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Ah, he lost" Hiruzen said, full of worry. Tsunade quickly went to Ashura's side and checked on him.

He lost his consciousness and his eyes were spinning. Most likely because his head fell first.

"He is okay... More or less" Tsunade informed the others, who sighed in relief.

Indra stared at the group. His face expressionless. Then, he walked to them.

"It's 8 minutes" he said.

The others put in a confused face. What did that mean?

Indra stared at them for a little while, and turned around, walking away.

"That's twice as the time when we last sparred in hand-to-hand combat. Not bad" was his last sentence before disappearing.

The Hokages looked at each other. Then they expressions turned into one full of satisfication.

Maybe Ashura's efforts were paid off, after all.

.

Indra walked into the house. He was greeted by maids along the way to the garden. He had received an information about the garden being trashed by some people, and he was planning on finding who they were. And maybe made them pay if he had to.

When he reached there, he took a look around, scanning the place. He was surprised to feel the chakra which was still remained there.

It was the 7 mysterious guests who Ashura took to the house. He would surely ask them about it. And they better not try to lie in this one.

And the 7 other chakra... Were really, really familiar.

.

.

"Welcome back, Hagoromo-sama" a certain woman greeted to the head of Ootsutsuki Clan.

"I'm really sorry we are late to greet you. Please forgive us" she said again, and bowed together with her friends.

The old man just looked at them, and sighed.

"It is not a problem" he said. Then, he realized something.

"What did you do? You all have some new wounds and look tired" he asked.

The people in front of him flinched a little. They were wearing clothes which covered their entire body. How could the man realize it? Well, he was simply really sharp.

"You don't have to mind it, Hagoromo-sama" one of the people said

"Yeah, just some brats who got in our way.. Ouch!" One of them said again, but he was hit by the others.

"Brats? Who exactly do you mean?" Hagoromo asked, his eyes glaring. Now they really couldn't get away from it..

"It was..." The one who seemed to be the leader gulped. She didn't know if she had to answer or lie. But sadly, lying wasn't an option in front of the mighty man.

She took a soft breath, and finally said.

"It was just some guests"

.

.

"Wow. You really are good at it, huh?" Ashura looked at his leg which was being treated by Tsunade's medical jutsu.

"Of course I am!" Tsunade said proudly.

"She has to heal her personality first though- ARRGGHHH"

The poor Hiruzen was sent flying somewhere.

"Somebody else laugh at that?" Tsunade glared, dangerous aura around her. The before-laughing Naruto immediately closed his mouth. Actually, he was going to comment the same as Hiruzen. But luck was on his side that Hiruzen said that first.

Tsunade went back to treat Ashura's wound, who was trembling a little after seeing her superhuman power.

'What a really nice student..' Kakashi thought sarcastically.

The 8 of them ( if Hiruzen wasn't thrown too far) were in the forest. Since Ashura knew what happened to them, he decided to help and tried to find any clue about the answer to their problem. And they came to the forest cause that was the place where they first appeared at that time.

But after a while, they became bored, and decide to just play around, enjoying the nature.

"Let's play, Tobirama!" Hashirama invited his younger brother cheerfully.

"Play what?" The white haired boy asked, knowing they couldn't play anything that would harm the forest.

"How about staring contest?" Minato suggested. The siblings gave him a confused face.

"Well, it's a game where you stare at each other until one of you blink. The one who blink first is the loser" Minato explained in the simplest way. Of course the two who were born and grew up in the war era wouldn't know that.

"The point is not to blink, right?" Hashirama smirked.

"Then that's easy" Tobirama smiled evilly. Maybe they thought it was going to be interesting.

"Alright, then..."

Hashirama and Tobirama sat in front of each other. Eyes still closed.

"Start!" Minato commanded, and the siblings opened their eyes and started to stare.

The others observed them closely.

"I think they are changing the game into glaring contest" Kakashi commented, looking at them.

"Yeah... They look too serious" Tsunade sweatdropped.

"I'm curious until when they will last" Minato said

"Aren't we suppose to help Sandaime?" Kakashi asked the others with a bored tone

"Nope. He will be alright" Minato answered with a smile. The others nodded

"I have a feeling you guys just want to look how the contest goes.."

3 minutes passed

"They really are serious... Aren't they?"

4 minutes passed

5 minutes passed

"Oy... They haven't been moving since then..."

7 minutes passed

8 minutes passed

"Are they even breathing?"

9 minutes passed

10 minutes passed

11 minutes passed

"Is there really someone who can endure to not to blink for more than 10 minutes?"

12 minutes passed

15 minutes passed

"My granduncle's eyes are already red... Maybe he will lose"

"Those are red from the start"

"Oh, right"

18 minutes passed

20 minutes passed

"Are they alright? They are like a freakin' statue!" Ashura said loudly. The others startled.

"Statue?"

"That can't be..."

The Hokages grabbed the First and Second Hokage.

"These.. These are..." They found what they saw unbelievable.

"What.. The.."

"JUST CLONES?!".

Alright. So.. After understanding the point of the game, Hashirama and Tobirama thought of the same to use clone instead of their true self. And meanwhile, they would be hiding somewhere, observing the situation and waiting for the time they would win.

They were sure they would win with that straregy. But none of them did, in the end.

 **i'm sorry, I know it's a short chapter but I think I have to end it here**

Anyway,

isekasixa

Yup, it's just like Madara w

I don't know if there will be any angst scene or not... I just go with the flow of my head xD

I love the interaction between our two flying thunder god jutsu users. Their personality are just so interesting

interviner

Uwaaa... Really? I'm really happy to hear that TwT

 **Thank you very mush for the followers and reviewers! ^_^**

 **Please look forward to the next chapter~**

 **and, what do you think, is Indra a protagonist or antagonist in this story? That will be revealed soon!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-NightOfHappyLight**


	28. Hana

Naruto yawned, putting his hands behind his head. He walked out of the bedroom with eyes still shut.

"You are early today" a voice said, taking Naruto's attention. He turned his head to see the person

"Yeah. Don't know why though" Naruto said, grinning so widely at the black-haired boy who just nodded in return. Not long, the others came out of the bedrooms as well, greeting each other. However, they tensed a little when they saw the oldest son of Ootsutsuki. They acted as if nothing mattered though, and still greeted him.

"Are you guys going to go eat the breakfast?" Indra asked as all of them walked over the hallway

"yeah" Naruto answered simply, still half-asleep

"Then let's go to the dining room together" Indra said, given the acts of acceptance from the others. Of course they couldn't refuse him. That's just the same as looking for trouble.

As anyone could have expected, Indra walked in front of the Hokages, leading them to dining room. No one said anything on the way, and just the sound of footsteps was heard.

After a little while, they finally arrived. They took their own positions and tried to make themselves comfortable.

"Hey guys. No wonder I didn't find you in your rooms. How could you leave me?" Ashura suddenly came, pouting.

"Heheh. Sorry about that" Naruto just grinned

"To think I even went all the way to the guest's rooms first to pick you guys up.."

"come on. It can't be helped. We are hungry" Hashirama patted Ashura's back and pulled him down to sit with him. Ashura muttered something under his breath, but Hashirama didn't care about it.

The rest of the breakfast went just like yesterday, Naruto and Hashirama talked about the randomest thing, and somehow, they ended up talking about their dreams.

"I dream of peace. The time and place where no war or big conflicts exist. A world where every single person cares about the others.."…. And so on. Indra seemed to take a little interest in that topic, as he looked so serious when listening to Hashirama.

"do you really believe that you can achieve it?" he asked. Hashirama stared at him then a smile came to his face

"I do. And if I weren't able to, then I would just trust that dream to someone else who I trust" he answered

"I see.. Someone you trust huh" Indra murmured. Hashirama gave him a wide grin before putting the last food into his mouth

"thanks for the food!" the Hokages said, putting their bowls down.

"what are you guys going to do now?" Indra asked

"train of course! Maybe just some work out though, as always" Ashura said, stretching his arms, looking ready and all.

"Then.." Indra stood up, looking at their faces one by one

"can you guys go with me for a little while?"

The Hokages dropped their mouths, eyes wide opened. They didn't see that coming.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Kakashi whispered to Minato who gulped. They were afraid that their secrets were already found out, and the oldest Ootsutsuki would interrogate them about everything. They were afraid… afraid… of that Indra Ootsutsuki himself. Just the name would make them shiver, as the guy was called as 'genius' since he was little. They couldn't let him know everything, yet he were completely able to do it.

The thing they should do now was to refuse the offer kindly, and make a run for it, avoiding the questions until they make their way back to the future.

"of course we can!"

Well, not everyone was aware of it

"Shodai-sama.." Hiruzen paled, his face looked miserable as he shook his head at Hashirama. Indra gestured a 'follow me' as he started to walk to who-knows-where, followed By Ashura and the others.

"What is it, Saru—Owwww!" Hashirama got pinched at the arm by Tsunade.

"Shut up" she said with menacing eyes. Hashirama's face turned blue.

"Well, you shouldn't pinch me that hard, you know.. That's gonna leave a really bad bruise.." he pouted

"I said shut up! He will hear us!" Tsunade whisper-yelled, stopping Hashirama at the track, letting the others go follow Indra first.

"Don't you know that right now we really should keep a distance from that guy?" Tsunade asked, completely serious

"well, it's not like he has found out about anything.."

"That's not he problem! He can find out anytime!"

"well…" Hashirama rubbed the back of his head. "It's alright, Tsuna"

"huh?"

"It's gonna be alright. I already know what I will say if he finds out about anything. Well, I don't really know if everything will go according to my plan but still, I believe everything's gonna be alright. Besides, you and the others are always here to back me up, right? Nothing to worry about" Hashirama gave his heartwarming smile. Tsunade narrowed her eyes, then she sighed

"your optimism is always at the highest place.." she said

"I will take that as a compliment then. Now, let's go" Hashirama and Tsunade walked, catching up with the others.

.

'Well… this really turns out to be bad' Kakashi thought as he and the others stared at the sight of the wrecked garden.

"Now please answer this honestly" Indra faced them, serious expression transplanted on his face.

"Do you guys have anything to do with it? And just as a reminder, lying will do you nothing good" Indra finally said. The Hokages debated in their own minds, thinking about whether to tell him the truth or not. Hiruzen was about to open his mouth, but Hashirama talked first.

"yes, we do" he said firmly. The other Hokages widened their eyes in surprise, not expecting him to be so blunt about it

'Now there will come sooo many questions' Hiruzen thought. Indra stood in silence for a while, then he turned away.

The hokages just inhaled deeply, waiting for a ton of questions. Which never came.

"I see" Indra said lowly, then he started to walk to the door.

"I'm going to study at he library. Just come if you need anything" he said, leaving.

The Hokages kept silent.

"Well… just like that?" Naruto broke the silence. "I thought he would be… like.. Really mad or something. We torn his house's garden apart, after all"

"yeah.. I thought the same" Minato sighed in relief, putting his hand on his chest.

Tsunade tapped Hashirama's shoulder

"Good thing I don't have to punch you for what you decided to say, grandpa." She grinned

"I guess I'm lucky" Hashirama also grinned, but still confused of the fact that Indra just left them like that. Maybe he didn't have any intention to harm them? Well who knows. They were just grateful that Indra didn't try to know things further.

"Then, let's start the training, shall we?" Tobirama said, looking obviously relieved as well.

The others nodded as they made their way to the field to train

.

Indra opened the door to his father's library as he felt some familiar presence. He turned around.

"ah. Long time no see" he said, recognizing the people. His lips curved up a little, forming a small smile. The people in front of him kneeled before him.

"Long time no see, master"

.

"So guys, what do I have to do today?" Ashura's eyes gleamed with excitement. Ever since yesterday, he became really excited to practice, knowing that his genius brother praised him. He wanted to, even just a little, to be closer to Indra in term of power, since it was really obvious that he couldn't win in term of intelligence. He had long given up on studying. That thing just doesn't suit him, at all.

"warm up like always first" Tsunade commanded. Ashura nodded then started running around the field, together with Naruto who said hat he needed some practice so his body wouldn't be stiff. They ran for 30 laps and moved on into doing push ups, shit ups, etc. But this time, all Naruto did was helping Ashura count.

"alright. We are going to do a different training now" Hashirama said after Ashura was done with the warm-up. Ashura waited for him to continue

"we will work on your chakra control"

Ashura's face became gloomy. "I don't want to do that. I suck" he said.

"why not? It's important. You can do a lot of ninjutsu if your control is stable." Hiruzen said. Ashura raised an eyebrow

"what is 'ninjutsu'?" he asked. Hiruzen automatically closed his mouth, realizing what he had just done. There wasn't anything called 'ninjutsu' at that time, of course Ashura wouldn't know. He might get some suspicion now.

"uh.. He meant ninshu. Not ninjutsu, ninshu" Minato quickly covered up for him.

"ooh.. I see" Ashura put on his thinking face. Hiruzen said thanks to Minato who replied with a smile.

Hashirama started the lesson with tree-climbing. He explained the way it worked and then gave the demonstration.

" try to gather your chakra on your feet. Yep, just like that" Hashirama said as he observed Ashura who was trying hard. Then without a command, he rushed to a tree nearby, climbing it. After 2 large steps, he fell down head first.

"Oww!" he rubbed his head. "That's tougher than I expected" he commented with a gloomy look

"you have to make the amount of the chakra right, you know." Hiruzen said, smirking, slightly amused.

"yeah. You can't just use so much or so little chakra. You will just fall like you just did" Kakashi said with a sigh.

"and how do I get the right amount?" Ashura furrowed his eyebrow.

"Feel it" Naruto deadpanned

"well, that makes it easier" Ashura smirked before standing up and tried again.

.

"Aarghhhhh this is soo frustrating!" Ashura yelled. It was almost evening and he was just able to reach a little more than half of the tree.

"Try again. At least you are better than Naruto" Kakashi encouraged him, making Naruto annoyed in the process.

"really, sensei? Then how about we have a race to the peak of the cliff there?" Naruto challenged.

"..fine" Kakashi stretched his feet.

"Just a friendly advice : if you are more likely to have a same speed, then start first. You can win that way" Hashirama said. Naruto and Kakashi glanced at each other, and, at the same time, rushed toward the cliff without a sign or anything.

"you shouldn't teach them a wrong thing, anija" Tobirama shook his head. Hashirama winked at him, and laughed.

"Well, I agree though" Tobirama added.

"Heh. I believe you will start first whether you are at the same speed or not"

"You know me well"

.

"I… won…" Naruto said, huffing.

"No... you didn't… I did" Kakashi replied, also huffing. The two of them finally reached the peak of the cliff, at the same time. After they caught their breath, they looked around.

"nice place to do a sightseeing huh" Kakashi commented. Naruto agreed.

"Huh?"

"what's wrong, Naruto?"

"That…" Naruto pointed to a certain place, where a little girl stood.

"What is a girl like that doing here?" Kakashi asked to no one, as they decided to walk toward that girl.

Naruto tapped her shoulder From behind.

"aahhh!" she startled. Naruto waved his hands on the air.

"ah sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you" he said with a wide smile. The girl looked a little relaxed.

"my name is Naruto, and this white-haired…-"

"Silver"

"-… silver-wannabe-haired guy is Kakashi"

Naruto said. The girl was silent at first but then she replied "I'm Hana". Naruto smiled more, happy that the girl responded.

"so, Hana, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked bluntly. A smile hadn't left his face

"I…" hana trailed. But before she answered the question, she ran off, leaving Naruto and Kakashi who just stared, confused.

.

"So, who is that girl?"

"we don't know. All we got is her name, Hana. She looks like 9 or 10. Short black hair and black eyes" Naruto described the mysterious girl who he and Kakashi met before. Now the Hokages and Ashura were already in the house.

"maybe she is just an ordinary, local girl?" Minato asked

"Yeah, that's possible." Kakashi said folding his hands. "but what possibly made her that scared to just answer the question?" he narrowed his eyes.

'I bet it's your expression, Kakashi' Minato thought

'what little girl who is not scared with the sight of masked man with grey hair?' Hiruzen face-palmed.

"whoever that girl is, you can just check on her again tomorrow" Tobirama said, drinking the water he just brought from the kitchen.

"that's right. As expected of you, old man nidaime"

Tobirama choked on his drink at Naruto's remark. How could he call him old man in that body? Furthermore, calling him with his rank… well, he should just forget it.

"What do you mean by 'old man nidaime'?" Ashura asked. Naruto hurriedly waved his hands

"nah. Nothing"

.

*the next day*

Kakashi sighed lightly, taking the last step and looked around

"Naruto and I met the girl around there", he said, pointing at a certain direction. Behind him was the female Hokage, Tsunade. Kakashi and Naruto decided to check on he girl again, but it was the day for Naruto to train Ashura. So Kakashi went with Tsunade instead. Besides being Naruto's substitute, it would be easier to talk with a female with another female, so Tsunade was the best choice.

"Ah, I see her!" Tsunade exclaimed, running toward the girl, who realized their presence, and tried to run away again. But this time, Tsunade pushed the ground with her feet, and jumped several meters above and ahead. She swung her body a little, and landed on the ground, blocking the girl from running away. Tsunade smirked a little, looking at he girl who looked scared

"hi!" Tsunade said, smiling, and walked closer to the girl, who stepped back

"Hana-chan, right?" Tsunade asked with a friendly tone. The girl flinched

"Ye-yes.." she stuttered.

"I got your name from my friend yesterday. You know, the boy who has blond hair, blue eyes and stupid face?" Tsunade gestured. The girl seemed to remember Naruto's face, judging from her reaction.

"hey, I brought it for you, Hana-chan" Tsunade said, pulling a necklace made of flowers out of nowhere. Hana's eyes seemed to be sparkling when she saw it. Tsunade smiled and put the necklace around Hana's neck, letting the beautiful yellow and orange flowers hang on her shoulders.

"you like it?" Tsunade asked. Hana nodded, still staring at the necklace, admiring its beauty.

"hey, Hana-chand. Wanna be my friend? You can call me Tsuna" Tsunade said. Hana was silent and seemed to think about it at first. Tsunade waited, tilting her head. Then, Hana nodded, as Tsunade let a happy yell escaped her mouth.

"then, Hana-chan. To start our friendship, how about we ask each others about things?" Tsunade suggested. As before, Hana nodded.

"alright, you ask first" Tsunade said. Hana blinked, her eyebrows furrowed, not knowing what to ask.

"umm.. Where.. Do you live?" she finally asked.

"I don't have a home. But for now, I live at a house down the hill with my friends" Tsunade lied. Hana seemed satisfied with that answer.

'Women sure know how to make things go smooth' thought Kakashi who was listening to them the entire time'

"My turn. What do you do in this place, Hana-chan?" Tsunade asked, not dropping her cheerful tone even though she was serious inside.

"i.." Hana looked hesitated, trying to of meet Tsunade's gaze.

"well, it's alright if you don't want to tell me…" Tsunade put on a disappointed look

".. . I.. I will tell you" Hana quickly said

'smooth~' Kakashi whistled lowly

"So?"

"i… am waiting for my brother"

 **long time no see ^_^**

 **Sorry for not updating in a really long time. I'm afraid I didn't, and won't have time to write for one year ahead... But I try to write anytime I can. I'm sorry I can't answer the reviews yet. But I always read it, and it makes me feel guilty for not continuating to write ;_; I don't know when I will update again, but I will try to at least update it in a really special day (new year, or something)**

 **Thank you very much for the reviews, favs, and follows!**

NightOfHappyLight


	29. Chapter 29

"I… am waiting for my brother" Hana said quietly, almost like a whisper. Tsunade didn't say anything, letting the younger girl to continue.

"he.. He said that he would come back, b-but he hasn't.." Hana started to stutter. Tears flooding her big, black eyes.

"Alright, alright. Don't cry.." Tsunade patted her shoulders as she began sniffing. Interrogating wasn't much of Tsunade's hobby, much less interrogating a cute, little, innocent girl, so she decided to not ask anything more before the kid calmed down. But as time passed , Hana cried louder and louder. Then she kept repeating 'nii-chan' between her cries. Tsunade and Kakashi panicked, not knowing what to do.

"What did you do to her, Tsunade-hime?" asked Kakashi.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! She just cried all of a sudden!" yelled Tsunade, trying to free herself from the accusation.

"yeah, suddenly of course" Kakashi stated sarcastically, as Tsunade's veins popped.

"Uh.. Hana-chan… calm down, okay? Come on.. " Tsunade tried her best to stop the kid from crying, but failed miserably.

Minutes passed with a nonstop cry from the black haired girl. Then, Tsunade lost her cool, and..

"CALM DOWN YOU LITTLE SH*T! WE'RE GONNA HELP YOU FIND YOUR BROTHER SO STOP CRYING, GOT IT?!"

"…"

"… well, who knows scolding her would work" Kakashi sweatdropped.

.

"so we're gonna help this girl?" Ashura asked, folding his hands. Now Kakashi, Tsunade and Hana were at Ashura's place with the other hokages. They needed privacy, after all. And talking at the top of a cliff doesn't sound much of a privacy.

"From the looks of it, yeah" Tsunade said, a title bit embarrassed because it was because of her that they had to do such a troublesome thing.

"Oh well. I don't mind at all!" said Hashirama with a really big smile, patting Hana's head. Looks like he was going to spoil the child.

"I don't mind either. Besides, we can use this opportunity to train. Right, sensei?" asked Hiruzen.

Tobirama and Hiruzen stared at each other for a second, seemed like they were having some sort of an internal conversation, because then a smirk came to Tobirama's face "yeah, that's right. To train" he agreed

"wow, old man sandaime really knows how to convince people to do something. Huh?" Naruto said because he didn't think Tobirama would agree so easily. Strange that, they all had only known each other for a little while, but it felt like they had already understood each other.

' I think it's more like they are plotting something', Minato shivered a little, looking at the Nidaime's excited, yet scary face.

"alright! It's settled then!" Hashirama kneeled down a little so he was the same height as Hana

"Can you describe your brother, Hana-chan?" asked him. Hana seemed to be thinking about it for a while, then she opened her mouth.

"…stupid…"

"..huh?"

".. He is stupid, a complete moron, retarded, loud, noisy, careless, weird, eccentric, antisocial…" she stopped as her mouth was closed by Hashirama "alright, that's enough for his personality", Hashirama said, sweating.

"those are some mean things to say.." Naruto commented

"Did she just change her personality or something?" Kakashi asked to himself

"maybe" Hiruzen strangely answered Kakashi.

"kid, you shouldn't badmouth you brother like that. Respect your older sibling" Tobirama said

"those words mean nothing, coming out from your mouth, sensei" Hiruzen automatically said, being given a death glare from the white haired hokage.

"Her description of 'describing' is all about the personality, huh?" Tsunade murmured.

"..but he is really kind.." Hana mumbled after Hashirama let go of her mouth. And it looked like he was the only one who heard that.

"then, how about the appearance?" Tsunade asked, sounding serious

"He is tall.. Age 17. And has the same hair and eye color as me. He is also fair-skinned" Hana explained simply.

"How about the hair?"

"er.. It's spiky. I think it reaches his neck" Hana seemed to try her best to remember

"Any striking characteristics?"

"Uh.. I think there isn't any… he looks normal.. I think"

"well, those should be enough" Hashirama sighed. "so, someone comes to mind?" he turned to see Ashura, who was putting on a thinking face.

"erm… not really. I've met so many people with the age of 17 and have black hair and eyes" he said with an unsure tone. Hana's face looked a little bit gloomier after hearing that.

"Then we just have to try our best and find him with all the information we have right?" Hiruzen stood up from his leaning position.

"yea, the old man is right! Nothing we get from just talking!" Naruto exclaimed full of spirit. Hiruzen twitched because of Naruto's remark, but he let it slide. The blond would never change his way of talking, anyway. The others seemed to agree, as they prepared to have a searching party.

"Hana-chan, you can go home now. I'll bring you back to the cliff. Just leave your brother to us, alright?" Tsunade winked. Hana's face lightened up, and she nodded. "I will join you guys later" said Tsunade to the others, waving her hand, before bringing Hana back.

"Alright, let's split up, then. That's faster than looking for him together" Hashirama started

"Before that… hey Minato" Tobirama called the yondaime.

"What is it, nidaime-sama?"

Tobirama walked towards him, and whispered something on his ears. Then, Minato looked surprised a little, as Tobirama handed him a scroll.

"so this is why you agreed to help that girl.. I was wondering about that" Minato looked hopeless, though accepting the scroll Tobirama gave him.

"I do feel sorry for he girl. But it's not like I'm abandoning her, either. We have to remember our main mission. Shinobi has priorities." Tobirama warned, his eyes flashing

"..yeah" Minato nodded "I know that" he said. Deep down, he knew that they actually didn't have time to be helping a villager. But he couldn't leave the girl on her own like that. 'well, it's not like what the nidaime is telling me to do is dangerous for anyone, anyway.' With that thought, he and the others went out to began their search.

.

"alright, I'm going now." Tsunade said after she brought Hana back to the cliff. Hana said 'thank you' and waved at the older girl. She seemed a little bit relieved and more relaxed.

"Ah, wait" Tsunade stopped moving as she turned back to look at Hana.

"how long has your brother been missing?" she asked.

"I think it's since…. "

.

"Hey" Kakashi tried to get the attention, before they started to go to different ways "Didn't we forget to ask something?" he said after the eyes were on him.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Hashirama asked.

"well… we don't even know his name"

"…"

"well, shit"

 **Finally! My exams are all over for this year! Woohoo! Oh well, I'm going to use this holiday as good as I can. Cause other exams and intensive study are waiting next year QwQ**

 **I'm planning on updating a chapter at the end or at the beginning of the year. And I think that chapter is going to be just a bonus chapter or something (I'm planning a little bit of some action, though), but.. Dunno ^_^**

 **So sorry for the short chapter I'll try to do better next time,**

 **And here are my answers,**

 **Saye**

i am planning on doing some more actions ;) it's challenging (and kinda hard and fun) to write. And I'll try to make everyone shines, ahahha. I also like Tsunade. She is, like, the third most favorite girl in Naruto for me. After Kushina and Temari of ccourse ;) Thank you

 **bmidd111**

There are some action, drama, and foolish little things waiting :D and maybe the coolness of the Hokages xD

 **Sailor Pandabear**

You even said it twice Thank you

 **avanaka**

thank you :) here's the next chapter.

 **Interviner**

I'll do my best Thank you

 **Thank you very much for the reviewers! Please keep looking forward to the next chapter ^_^**

 **Please fav, follow, and Review ^_^**

 **~NightOfHappyLight**


	30. The Game of Tag Part 1

The wind blew softly as leaves fell from its trees. The sky was bright blue, with some moving clouds decorating it. There could be heard the sound of animals and leaves rubbing against each other. It was a really nice day with pleasant atmosphere, a perfect day to rest and clear up minds as we gaze at the sky.

Or it was supposed to be.

A group of kids were sitting in a circle, with various expressions, bored, sleepy, excited, and even i-don't-care-whatever-is-happening-face.

"Alright, let me explain what we are going to do for today!" a black-haired boy exclaimed enthusiastically. The boy next to him blinked.

"Aren't we just going to train Ashura like yesterday?"

"Nope. Ashura said he was getting bored with the routines. And it won't hurt to do something different once in a while, right?" he said as he looked at the others, earning several responds.

"So, what is it?" the silver-haired boy asked, eyes looking through his book. The black-haired, Hashirama, grinned and took out a scroll from his sleeve.

"Here!" he said as he opened the scroll for others to see. They blinked in surprise

"Tag Game?" the only girl there, Tsunade, asked first. Hashirama nodded "Yep!"

"What the… you want us to play instead of train?" his younger brother, Tobirama, asked with disbelief.

"It's not 'just' a game!" Hashirama opened the scroll longer to reveal more. The others read it curiously.

"Rule number 1 : We can hide anywhere within the forest

Rule number 2 : We can use anything, from weapons to jutsu, to catch someone or to run from 'it'

Rule number 3 : when the 'it' touches someone's forehead, then that someone becomes the 'it', and the previous 'it' can leave the forest and wait until the game ends

Rule number 4 : when someone defeats the 'it', then that means that person wins

Rule number 5 : The one who becomes the 'it' until the time limit is the loser

Rule Number 6 : The time limit is until 12 o'clock" Hashirama read the scroll loudly.

'What's the point of writing it if he is just going to explain it like that..' the silver-haired boy, Kakashi, thought

"So, the winner is someone who defeats the 'it' or the ones who can survive until the time limit, right?" The brown-haired boy, Hiruzen, asked. Hashirama gave him a thumb up and praised him for guessing right.

"But what does the winner get?" Tsunade asked, folding her hands in front of her. Hashirama's grin grew wider. He knew someone would ask something like that. "The winner can ask anything from the loser". Hearing that, Tsunade chuckled evilly. At least the game could be a little bit exciting.

"then, what are we waiting for? Let's start" Hashirama rolled his scroll and stood up, followed by the others.

"Wait, wait!" all pairs of eyes looked at Ashura.

"You guys… you don't expect me to go against you, right?" he asked. The realization hit the others as they widened their eyes. Of course they couldn't put Ashura on the same level as them. He was getting better at close combat and handling weapons, but for jutsu, he was on a really lower level.

Ashura received no answer "…uh, so?" he asked again. Then, Hashirama smiled "Of course we have different rules for you, Ashura". Ashura sighed with relief "That's nice.. I thought I was really going to try to go against one of you and get really beaten up in the process. So, what is it?"

Hashirama stayed silent for 3 seconds. "Hold on"

"You haven't thought of it, have you?" Tobirama bet.

"No, it's not that. I just.. forgot what the rules were…" Hashirama trailed off as he put his hand on his chin and put on a thinking face. "… oh, I know!" he suddenly said.

"You really just thought of it a second ago, didn't you?" Tobirama face-palmed

"Ashura, you will be 'it'!" Hashirama said. Ashura's face got paler. "huh? Do I get a benefit by being the 'it' first?" he asked.

"nope! I mean, you are going to be 'it' for the entire game!"

"Oh, I see—wait, WHAT?"

The others stared at Hashirama questioningly. Did he really just say that?

"What does that mean?" Minato asked, secretly pitying Ashura who was as white as sheet.

"Ah, don't misunderstand it. I didn't mean Ashura has to try to catch us all day and fight us. What I mean is, he is going to be helping the real 'it' and learn anything he can learn from the fights" Hashirama explained.

"ooh, that's good then." Ashura sighed again.

"Alright! Lets start!" Hashirama commanded. The others took a stance, ready to fly.

"I'll be the first 'it'!"

.

.

"um… are we going to go catch someone or not?" asked Ashura. Next to him was Hashirama who was sitting cross-legged on a big rock"

"Wait a minute, I still haven't decided something…"

"That's what you said half an hour ago"

"Huh? Really?"

"Whatever. Let's just go, or else the others will be even further than they are now"

Hashirama looked at Ashura "Can you locate them?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah… barely though." Ashura had been taught by Minato and Tobirama to locate someone by feeling their chakra, and he was getting used to do it. He could already differ the 7 of them by their chakra

Hashirama stood up, and jumped down from the rock. He put his hand on Ashura's shoulder.

"Lead me the way, then" he said with a smile. Ashura stared at him and nodded.

'It feels kinda nice when someone is relying on me' the Ootsutsuki thought.

"To who? Should I bring you to the closest one?" he asked, trying to identify the chakra which was the closest to them. Hashirama shook his head, and he whispered a name to Ashura's ear. Ashura nodded, then he started to run to the way that lead to a certain someone.

.

Black eyes stared at the other black ones

"I'm surprised that you chose to go after me"

"well…" Hashirama landed on the ground softly, and walked closer to his 'enemy' in front of him. "I heard from Minato that you were a prodigy. Became a chuunin at the age of 6, right? That's impressive"

Kakashi stared at his superior with his usual bored stare, but deep inside, he was being alert.

In a second, Hashirama disappeared from his vision. He quickly grabbed his sword and turned around as quickly as he could.

 _CLANG_

The sound of metal meeting against another metal could be heard.

"Ooh, nice reflexes" Hashirama praised as he pushed Kakashi and jumped back several feet. The two of them held their swords firmly in front of them. And, as if in command, they launched forward at each other.

Kakashi aimed for Hashirama's upper left hand, but his sword was blocked easily, and then he dodged against Hashirama's attack toward his stomach. He jumped and flipped mid-air, passing his sword to his left hand, and spun to slash Hashirama, who dodged it.

"If you want someone impressive…" Kakashi said, landing on the ground not too far from Hashirama "..Try Naruto. He will surprise you"

Hashirama loosened and tightened the grip on his sword several times, trying to adjust at the feeling of holding a sword again. "Yeah. Tsunade told me about him. Manage to control -befriend, even—the Kyuubi and able to use Sannin Mode. I can't be surprised anymore, and I really want to see he fights seriously up close, but…" Hashirama was forced to cut his words as Kakashi jumped and attacked him from the air.

They crossed blades again

This time, Hashirama didn't try to push Kakashi. While they were trying to defend against each other, Hashirama smirked. Kakashi's eyes grew wide as the person who was previously in front of him changed into a block of wood.

'..clones!'

Kakashi turned his head, and observed his surroundings quickly yet carefully. Right, left, front, back, up, not a sign.

'then…' Kakashi used his lightning chakra on his sword, and he brought it to the ground. The ground cracked, and opened, revealing Hashirama who was trying to get out of there.

"I know that one of your chakra natures is earth, Shodai-sama"

"Well, that was fast. I thought you would take a little bit longer to find me" Hashirama pouted, clearly realizing how underestimated his opponent was.

Kakashi seathed his sword back, and put his hands together to make some seals. Hashirama readied himself to receive whatever was coming his way.

Then, sparks of chakra appeared on Kakashi's hand and soon it became lightning. A hound-shaped one.

"Raiton: Ryouken (Lightning Release: Lightning hound)" Kakashi whispered as he attacked Hashirama with his jutsu.

'Whoa that's cool' Hashirama though, as he did some seals "Mokuton: Mokujoheki (Wood release: Wood Locking Wall)"

Pillars of wood came out of the ground around him, and connected, making a shape of a dome, shielding him

Kakashi brought his hand forward, his jutsu met with the wood, crumbling it. Hashirama knew that he wouldn't be able to completely shield himself with only one jutsu, especially against a lightning type, so he had already been prepared to use another jutsu. But what appeared in front of him was just a bolt of lightning in a hound shape, without anyone- without Kakashi.

'Where is he?'

Then, he heard soft sound from behind. "Shit" Hashirama cursed under his breath. Kakashi was ready with his sword, shining white.

.

"That was awesome.." Ashura stared in awe at the fight between Hashirama and Kakashi. He had never seen anything like that before. Sure, his father and brother were also cool, but he had never seen them in action with their jutsu.

"I wonder if I can do something like that soon. That speed and agility, maybe I can achieve them after I train for some more time. But those lightning and wood techniques they used… would I be able to do it, too?" Ashura asked himself. He was positive that he could become even stronger, but he didn't really believe in himself when it came to using chakra. Other people in his village were much better in it than him.

After being silent and frowned for some minutes, he finally looked up again.

"Who cares if I can or not, I will do it!" he said determinedly as he observed the fight again.

.

Hashirama panted, holding his sword in one hand and his bleeding shoulder with the other. "That was close.." he said. In front of him was full of smoke, which was clearing a little by little. Then Kakashi came out of that smoke.

"I almost made the game end in the first round.." Hashirama chuckled as he healed himself.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched.

"You mean 'you almost let me make the game end', right?" he said with hateful eyes.

"Well, it has already ended, anyway. For the first round, that is" Hashirama put his sword back on its sheath

"tch"

"It was really cool that you decided to deceive me by using a jutsu that you controlled from a distance, and used it as a distraction so you could attack me from behind" Hashirama praised

"And you are as strong as I heard you were. I can't believe you decided to defend instead of dodge my attack, and even used your wood element to touch my forehead" Kakashi said.

The two of them went silent for a while, until Kakashi spoke up "So, why didn't you choose Naruto to fight against?" he asked.

"You were the one who cut me while I was talking and now you are asking me?" Hashirama asked back, still having the grudge for being ignored from before.

"It's fine if you don't want to answer" Kakashi stated coolly, leaning against a tree to rest a bit. Using a high rank jutsu required a huge amount of chakra, after all.

Hashirama glared at the silver-haired, before deciding to answer.

"as I told you before –if you were listening—that I really want to fight him and see for myself how strong he is, but I have more important reason not to" Hashirama started. Kakashi didn't say anything, indicating for him to continue.

"All of his techniques require a great amount of chakra, far beyond another jutsu, even more than the jutsu you showed to me before.." Hashirama said, referring to Kakashi's Lightning Release, Ryoken. "..Since our bodies right now have a certain limit of using chakra, I don't want to make him too excited of being able to fight me and end up making him damage his own body." Hashirama finished.

"Well, it still ended up with me using much chakra, so you are regretting it, aren't you?" Kakashi asked

"Not really" Hashirama walked toward Kakashi.

"To be honest, I also thought something like 'Kakashi was a prodigy. That means he was strong ever since he was still little. If that's the case, then that can also mean that he is the strongest out of all of us right now, seeing that we become kids again'" Hashirama put on a guilty smile.

"I'm sorry about that" Hashirama said, realizing that he acted as if he was wise to choose Kakashi, while in fact he just wanted to fight someone strong without gaining much risk.

Kakashi stared at the Senju before looking at the clear, blue sky

"I don't mind. We all become excited to fight again after so long, after all" Kakashi said, understanding how Hashirama felt about being able to stand on a battlefield again after not being able to feel how it feels like for a long time. And the feeling of fighting against someone on the same level made them even more excited.

The two of them enjoyed the pleasant silence before Kakashi decided to go look for the others to 'hunt'.

.

"Hey Kakashi, slow down a little, would you?" Ashura said, almost yelling. Kakashi was a couple of feet in front of him, but now he felt that the distance was becoming wider and wider.

"Oh, sorry about that." Kakashi slowed his pace down a little, matching his with Ashura's

"umm, so, Who are you going to go against?" Ashura asked curiously, as Kakashi seemed like he was deep in thought.

"A person who is really fast, both in thinking and moving"

Ashura furrowed his eyebrows. Why was he giving him a clue? Couldn't he just tell him the name of the person?

'.. and my previous sensei' finished Kakashi in his mind.

.

 _STEP_

"Kakashi.." Bright blu eyes widened slightly at the sight of the silver-haired boy.

"Minato-sensei" Kakashi called

"Are you…"

"Yeah, I'm 'it' "

Minato stared. "I'm not really surprised that you decided to go after me"

Kakashi took his sword from his back, and took a stance "Yeah, I have always wished to fight against you"

Minato also took out his unordinary-shaped kunai from his pouch "What a coincidence.." he threw the kunai "..I have always wanted to know how strong my student has become, too"

Kakashi dodged the kunai by jumping to a tree. His grip on the sword tightened as it glowed a streak of white.

"Then I'm not gonna hold back"

.

Like before, Kakashi attacked using his sword first, only to be blocked by Minato

"How were things?" the blond asked. Kakashi pushed Minato with his sword as he tried to attack again. Minato dodged swiftly. He took out some more kunai

and threw it to Kakashi's direction. Kakashi had enough time to block them

"Good. There were some problems, but we could handle them just fine. The people in the village are very reliable" answered Kakashi.

Minato smiled "I see. That's a relief"

Kakashi stared at his former teacher's grateful face, and then suddenly waves of memories came to him. The time when he was in the academy, his dad, when he was promoted to genin, had a genin team, found some friends, and then became a chunin, and a jounin after that. He remembered the times when the important people in his life died one by one. He could still imagine it clearly in his mind.

There were so many things he wanted to tell him -the person who had taught him the meaning of teamwork, the person who he respected greatly, and one of the most important people to him. He wanted to tell him everything he had gone through, he wanted to tell him the condition of the village after he died, he wanted to tell him about his beloved students –Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura-, he wanted to tell him about the Fourth Great Shinobi War, he wanted to tell him about Obito, and Rin…

"What is it, Kakashi?"

Kakashi snapped back into reality, "Huh?"

"You were spacing out just now. That was… rare of you. Is there something you want to tell me?" Minato asked with a concerned voice.

His sensei was as sharp as he had always been.

"No, nothing. I just want to inform you that Naruto has become a really great person" said Kakashi, trying to forget about telling Minato the story of his life

"…"

"He has a really… sad past. The people in the village hated him and put a distance from him. He was treated really badly, even though he was still a child. But

he somehow still loved the village and managed to become a respected Hokage." Kakashi explained. Minato stared at him "That's... really wonderful" the blue-eyed boy said. He was trying to fight the urge to cry. He was beyond happy.

Normally, in the real fight, Kakashi would attack his enemies when they were distracted. But not this time. He decided that he was going to give his sensei a

time to get ready to fight.

Minato's smile vanished as he stared at his former student in the eye "Is that all?"

And Kakashi regretted his own decision. "what?" he pretended to be oblivious of what Minato was talking about.

"Don't lie, Kakashi. Don't you have something more to tell me? Something… important?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes

Sometimes having a sharp sensei sucked.

 **The longest chapter I've ever made ^_^**

 **I Really should be studying right now 0_0**

 **Please Fav, Follow, and Review ^_^**


	31. The Game of Tag Part 2

_(To Shikamaru, before he died) "The "kings" are the unborn children who will grow up to take care of the leaf"_

 _~Asuma Sarutobi_

 **~Story~**

"Don't lie, Kakashi. Don't you have something more to tell me? Something… important?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes

Sometimes having a sharp sensei sucked.

"No, nothing" Kakashi lied, which didn't go unnoticed by Minato. The Fourth Hokage looked down, introspecting himself. In his opinion, he wasn't that great of a teacher. He was too focused on stopping the Third Shinobi World War that he didn't have enough time to try to get closer and know more about his dear students. Sure he knew about their likes, dislikeS, personalities, pasts and all, but most of the time he couldn't completely guess what his students were thinking about. He also knew that his students respected him greatly, and in exchange, he also loved them dearly, but his love toward Konoha was much bigger.

Minato clenched his hands as his mind flew back to years before. That time when...

 _He trusted Kakashi to be the captain on a mission consisted of Kakashi, Obito, and Rin, which ended with Obito being crushed by a huge rock and passed away. When Kakashi and Rin went back to the village with grim expression, in a second Minato knew something went wrong, and his bad feeling grew stronger when he couldn't see Obito anywhere. He also remembered how Kakashi said "The mission is done, sensei" with hoarse voice while covering his left eye. At that time, before Minato could ask if something had happened, Rin hugged him and cried loudly. Knowing he couldn't ask anything to Rin at the time, he looked at Kakashi, expecting him to say anything to explain the situation. Kakashi knew what Minato wanted, but instead of explaining, he just opened his left eye slowly, revealing the sharingan which was given to him by Obito as a gift of him being a jonin._

 _Minato's eyes went wide as he gasped. He didn't believe that Obito has been killed in the mission, nor he wanted to, but he needed to. He knew that he should accept whatever fate that had befell upon them as Shinobi. But having one of his students died? That was something Minato had a hard time to accept. Maybe he could never even accept it until he died._

 _"Now, now.. Rin, stop crying and let's head to the Hokage's office to inform this to The Third. You can cry all you want after that" Minato said as he ruffled his female student's hair gently. He also wanted to cry, but he tried to fight the urge to do that for the sake of his students, because he needed to look strong for them. Even Kakashi didn't let his tears fall from his eyes, but Minato knew that the silver haired boy had cried at least once before._

 _At that night, Minato unusually didn't have any mission due to Hokage's concern about his student's death. Minato went out of his house and wandered aimlessly. And as if being pulled by and invisible magnet, he went somewhere unconsciously and saw a shade of silver from afar. He walked closer, and recognized that was Kakashi. The young shinobi was sitting on a big rock, looking at the sky. Minato didn't see, but he knew that his student was crying. He stepped closer, but immediately stopped, thinking that Kakashi may need some time to be alone. Then there he stood, in the middle of the night, not really far from his student who wasn't aware of his presence, resting his back against a tree. Slowly, he let out his tears. Then, he started to tremble, and let a soft whisper repeatedly "I'm sorry…". He was talking to no one, but his apology was directed to Kakashi, Rin, and especially Obito._

 _"If only I knew this was coming… if only I could be there.." Minato regretted his mistake as a teacher. Of course he wasn't there when Obito died, so he couldn't do anything about it. But that was exactly what made him so upset with himself. He let his student died without even trying anything. He was ready to kill himself and repent for his sin if only he didn't have a war to stop, people to protect, and a dream to reach. He spent the rest of the night mourning and he promised to become the Hokage, someone Obito dreamed to be and eventually failed._

Then, Minato gritted his teeth as he remembered the time when another one of his three students died. It wasn't really long after Obito's death, but it was the same. The same as in he couldn't and didn't do anything to prevent it, and instead, his only remaining student needed to bear the height of his two ex-teammates' lives.

Seeing his teacher's expression, Kakashi could more or less guess what the blond was thinking.

"It's not your fault, sensei" Kakahshi said "It's mine" he added. Minato looked up and stared at his student "No, I should have been the one responsible about Obito and Rin… I was supposed to be their teacher, after all" Minato said with pained expression

Kakashi stared back and memories came and went in a fast motion in his head. "You are our teacher, sensei. No matter how I see it, you were the one who taught us many things, trained us, made us be better shinobi, and protected us. I believe Rin and Obito taught the same. We are glad to have someone like you to be our steacher" Kakashi said, his tone went a little bit softer, but still serious.

"I see.." Minato used his hand to wipe away his tear before it could go down from his eyes. He felt happy, sad, but mostly relieved to hear what Kakashi said.

"It really wasn't your fault, sensei…" Kakashi said again, this time he gripped his sword tighter and readied himself to attack once again. Realizing this, Minato held out his kunai

"Rin died for the sake of the village, just like you, sensei. And, even though I was a bit upset about it, I also can't help but be proud of you and her. And that also made me want to do anything for Konoha, something that you and her died to protect" Kakashi said as he ran toward Minato. He made some hand seals, and 3 kagebunshin appeared next to him, also attacking Minato. Of course Minato could handle all of them. Yes, all of them. That meant there wasn't the real Kakashi.

'Where did he..?' Minato quickly looked back as he barely blocked Kakashi's shuriken. Minato threw his typical kunai to the tree where Kakashi was standing, and he teleported there.

"and Obito…." Kakashi couldn't finish as he disappeared with a 'poof' after being stabbed by Minato

'A bunshin, too?' Minato was slightly impressed, pushing what Kakashi was going to say out of his mind. He had priority, and now he wanted nothing more than to test his student. He could get detailed explanation about whatever happened later, if possible.

Then a kunai was thrown again, and Minato dodged it swiftly. But his eyes widened and he saw a paper dangled from the kunai handle.

'An explosion tag!' Minato quickly jumped to avoid the explosion, and succeeded, but only to be faced with two of Kakashi's bunshin. Minato smirked. That trick would have worked with other people. Made the enemy go up in the sky and then attack immediately, because they couldn't do much when not on the land. But, unfortunately, that didn't work on someone like Minato, whose jutsu was teleportation.

'I don't think Kakashi is stupid enough to forget how I fight..' Minato thought as he teleported to the ground and took a look around, trying to find the real Kakashi, but as soon as he thought that, he heard the ground cracked. He wasn't fast enough to dodge, and a hand emerged and grabbed his left foot. Then, another Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of him from above, ready to strike with his chidori.

'even though I have told him to not use that jutsu because it eats too much of his chakra…he just never listens, does he' Minato smiled a little.

'but that wont work too' Minato made a hand seal again,

"..Obito was still alive"

BADUMP

Minato, who ALMOST used his jutsu to teleport again, froze. Then, still in shock, he realized his forehead protector was touched by none other than Kakashi, his chidori was nowhere in sight.

"I won" Kakashi chuckled, and even though Minato couldn't see it, he knew he was smiling. He pulled his hand down and panted heavily. Of course he would, after using two high-class jutsu in one day and making several bunshin, he should be out of chakra by now. Then, he walked to the nearest tree and sat down, breathing some air. He didn't have much energy to walk anymore.

"I'm glad. If I were late even for 0.1 second, I wouldn't have got you. What a great gamble" Kakashi said between his breath. Minato was still standing, not moving. After a few seconds, he finally spoke up "was that true?"

"huh?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows, trying to look innocent

"Was that really true? Obito… was alive..?" the skyblue eyed boy asked, there was a hint of expectation in his voice. Kakashi looked at him and he looked serious for a second, before putting on a smile again "Nope, he already died, of course. I was just using that to trick you, sensei. Since I knew I wouldn't be able to win with my current chakra, without a little petty trick." he said.

"You are… lying, aren't you?" Minato asked, a little bit hesitant. He couldn't care less about how Kakashi beat him anymore

Kakashi took out a book from his pocket and opened it, starting to read. "Who knows" he simply said. As Minato thought, he couldn't really guess what his student was thinking about.

"You better look for another person, sensei. You don't want to be 'it' until the game ends, do you?" Kakashi said, flipping the page of his book. Minato was about to say something again, but then Ashura fell from the sky.

THUMP

"Ouch!" Ashura rubbed his back which fell first. Minato and Kakashi watched him in amusement and surprise, completely forgot that the Ootsutsuki was there with them the whole time.

"uh.. well.. I'm curious about this Obito guy and Rin, but I guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. So, wanna catch the others?" Ashura said awkwardly, since he was planning to wait for them to finish their conversation, but some freaking ants were making their way to the inside of Ashura's clothes and made him freak out. And fell, of course.

Minato, realizing Ashura referred to him on the last sentence, nodded. "yeah, you can tell me about it when you want to. But now that I really want to know, expect me to know things before you tell me" he said to Kakashi and started to walk off, Ashura close behind him, leaving Kakashi alone.

Kakashi knew what Minato meant –he would look for information from others- and he smiled "I'm already glad that I have told you, sensei"

.

.

"So, who do you want to chase, Minato?" Ashura asked excitedly, since he really wanted to see Minato fighting again. He was really fast, and Ashura made his goal to be able to follow Minato's movement in the next fight. Minato seemed to think about it and said "hmmm actually, I don't know". Ashura raised his eyebrow. 'so that's why he is running in a slow mode right now, he is still thinking about it' Ashura thought.

"do you want me to fight someone in particular, Ashura?" Minato asked, already satisfied after fighting against his student after a long time. Of course he wanted to see how much Naruto had grown, but he was scared he couldn't bear raising his kunai to attack his son, after just seeing him born before he died and was brought to the past.

Ashura put his hand on his chin, seemingly thinking. "between Tobirama, Hiruzen, Tsunade, and Naruto, huh…" he murmured, trying to guess who would be a good match for Minato, even though he didn't have any clue about it. Minato sweatdropped, seeing Ashura who was thinking too hard about it

'he shouldn't try to use his head too much' Minato thought

"Then, between 2, 3, 5, and 7, which one suits 4 better?" Minato asked, hoping Ashura would just answer immediately, but instead, the black haired kid thought even harder about that

"err… it's not a question which you have to answer with your brain… just answer it.. instinctively" Minato added, wondering why Ashura put too much of his mind into a simple question. But unfortunately, Ashura didn't hear him and continued to think. He looked like he could explode out of overthinking.

And he really did.

Except, he exploded out of excitement

"It's 2, isn't it? I'm right, aren't i? because 4 is a multiple of 2! Right?" Ashura said, happiness and satisfaction aura coming out from him. Minato sweatdropped at his new friend's act, but smiled weakly nonetheless.

"Yeah, you're right"

"Hell yeah! I knew it!"

After waiting patiently for Ashura to finish his yells of celebration and self-satisfaction, Minato finally continued to run to chase after someone, Ashura running behind him with a wide smile

'But he really chose a very interesting opponent for me, huh' Minato thought

'The Second Hokage, the one who bears the name of The Fastest Shinobi'

 **Uwaaa i'm back, finally TwT**

 **National Exam is finally over, and i feel like i have this heavy weight off my chest :D**

 **And I can't believe i already have 70 reviews, and it's my first fanfiction**

 **It's likely that i will update a new chapter in a short time, so i'll answer the reviews then. But, thank you very much for the reviews! for the favs and follows, too! i greatly appreciate it. Just like most of the writers out there, the reviews keep me going with my story.**

 **Please Review, fav, and follow ^_^**

 **~NightOfHappyLight**


	32. The Game of Tag Part 3

(To Naruto) " _When one person dies… he disappears… Along with his past, current lifestyle, and his future. Many people die in missions and wars. They die easily and in surprisingly simple ways. Hayate was one of them. Those who die have goals and dreams. But everyone has something as important as those. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers… People who are important to you. They trust and help each other. The bond between the people important to you ever since birth… And the string that binds them becomes thicker and stronger as time goes by. It's beyond reason. Those bound to you by that string will do that. Because it's important…_ "

-Iruka Umino

 **~Story~**

'But he really chose a very interesting opponent for me, huh' Minato thought

'The Second Hokage, the one who bears the name of The Fastest Shinobi'

.

Tobirama gazed at the sky, enjoying every second passed.

'Looks like another fight is done' he thought as he felt Kakashi's and Minato's chakra got weaker again. He had been monitoring the fight from the start from afar, it seemed. He just couldn't help but wonder about the strength of his successors, aka the Third until the Seventh Hokage, he already knew well about Hiruzen though. As Konoha's ex-leader, he had to make sure that the village would have a trustworthy new leader, no matter how many generations passed.

Tobirama touched the ground and tried to sense the chakra in the forest. He could feel that all of them had already been separated far from each other, but it also looked like some of them had already stopped like him, whether they needed to rest or they simply got bored of running. Tobirama sighed and jumped at a tree, sitting on a sturdy-looking branch. He wasn't really much of a patient person, but he knew what he had to do. He would wait as much as he needed to.

'I'm supposed to be already dead, anyway' he thought again, but strangely, he didn't feel sad about it. He was kind of happy, even, because he knew, despite having killed so many people, he died a honorable death for his subordinates and village.

"I wonder how much time I will wait with nothing to do like this… and who will I go against?" the snowy white haired boy thought out loud, asking no one in particular. Deep in his heart, he wanted to go against his brother, to test himself, but he knew his brother chose Kakashi the prodigy instead, and it was not like he could protest or anything about it. Well, maybe he would just settle with anyone. All of them were Hokages, anyway. Despite Hashirama's weirdness, Tobirama's coldness, Hiruzen's cheerfulness (I think he was as a child), Minato's kindness, Tsunade's cockiness, Kakashi's laziness, and Naruto's playfulness, they all had great powers within them, and they would definitely put on a good fight.

Not too long after Tobirama said it, he felt two certain chakra went to his way. He slowly got up from his sitting position and smirked "looks like I get my answer faster than I expected"

.

Minato and Ashura slowed down after they reached a certain place

"He's here" Minato said as he looked around to find Tobirama, then he heard a sound. He snapped his head to look at the back, and he could somehow see a metal going toward his face

"UWAAA"

That was Ashura

He was so surprised to suddenly see the white haired kid attacked from Minato's back that he fell backward.

CRACK

The metal hit the ground and cracked it open due to immense power. Minato stood close from it, with open mouth, sweating. He was very, VERY close of getting hit, and he was sure he would have gotten unconscious if he really did. He was lucky that he had very good reflexes and speed

"Greetings" Tobirama said calmly as he pulled back his sword.

"uh.. yeah.." Minato was speechless. He didn't expect Tobirama to launch a surprise attack from behind like that. Well, not like he expected them to have some conversation like he did with Kakashi, though, since they didn't even get a chance to meet each other at their real time.

"You really are fast, glad to know" Tobirama smiled, which looked more like a smirk, as he prepared his sword. "'Yellow Flash of Konoha', was it? Hope you live up to that title" Tobirama added

"Well, I'm not sure if I can beat the fastest shinobi, though" Minato humbly said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I may be the fastest shinobi in my era, but I heard from Hiruzen that you are really fast too yourself. Apparently, the fastest shinobi in your era, too, right?" Tobirama couldn't help but smirk out of excitement. He didn't like war, but he sure enjoyed fighting. Fighting strong opponent was the only time he let himself smile and enjoy himself, most of the time, anyway.

"huh… yeah, I guess" Minato replied hesitantly, feeling nervous but happy to be praised by one of the people he greatly respected. Minato often heard stories from Hiruzen about the time when Hashirama and Tobirama were still alive. He also read many history books telling about their stories and sacrifices for the sake of the village. Before, he could only see their faces from the stone monument or the photos in the Hokage's office. But now, he could see them in person, and even talk to them, even though they appeared as children again. But still, Minato could feel the aura of a leader coming out of them. He wondered if Kakashi also felt that from him.

"so, want to talk then fight, or the other way around? I'm not the type to talk while fighting" Tobirama asked "Not that I want to talk about something in particular with you, though" he added.

"Whichever way you want, Nidaime" Minato answered as he took out his kunai on instinct

"Then.." Tobirama glanced at Ashura, who took the cue, and quickly jumped to a tree to observe, and save himself. "…Let's save the talking later" Tobirama ended as he threw some shuriken at Minato.

Minato blocked all of them with ease

"Suiton: Suidanha (Water release: Water Severing Wave)" Tobirama made a handseal and high-pressure water was fired from his mouth, toward Minato, who jumped to dodge it.

'That's strong' Minato commented quietly as he saw the water destroyed the trees easily. With quick thinking, he took some of his typical kunai and threw them around on some places, from trees, rocks, the ground, and one landed near Tobirama's foot.

'That kunai..' Tobirama thought something as he saw the weird-shaped tool on the ground, and he realized it had the seal of Hiraishin No Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) on its handle. But as he thought of that, Minato already appeared and raised his kunai. Tobirama could barely dodge, and he jumped several feet, to keep a distance.

'he got me' the red eyed boy thought as he touched his right cheek, finding blood on it a little.

'That kunai…' Tobirama cursed in his mind. If it were an ordinary kunai Minato was using, he wouldn't unnecessarily get scratched. But the problem wasn't only the shape, but also the seal on it. Minato could go the anywhere as long as there was his kunai there, whenever he wanted to. And that definitely wasn't on Tobirama's favor.

Tobirama decided to spare some time to take a glance around and look at the places where Minato's kunai were at, and memorized them. Realizing Tobirama's plan, Minato didn't give Tobirama the time to, and he charged at him.

Tobirama held his sword with both of his hands and prepared to block his opponent's attack. The two of them clashed and they continued to try to push each other for a little while before they pulled away from each other.

"Woah… they are fast." Ashura commented as he watched the two of them crossed their blades.

As soon as Minato put a certain distance, he grabbed some of his shuriken from his pouch and threw them to Tobirama, not letting him take even a second of break

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he said as the shuriken multiplied, making a 'poof' sound and white smoke appeared. Tobirama smirked as he put out some explosive tags and threw them.

"Gojou Kibaku Fuda (Mutually Multipling Explosive tags)" The multiplying shuriken met with the multiplying explosive tags. Then, darker smoke appeared with the sound of the explosion. After the sound of the explosion ended, a kunai went through the smoke. Tobirama dodged it and readied himself to attack again, but a familiar voice stopped him.

"Hiraishin – Ni no Dan(Flying Thunder God – Second Step)" the voice said calmly

'behind?' Tobirama asked himself in surprise, but he didn't try to look at his back. Instead, he used Hiraishin to teleport.

"Good thing I marked this tree before I fight" Tobirama said in relief. Then, he thought about what Minato just did.

'I was sure that there isn't any of that weird kunai, or any seals. Then how?'

'ah, so close. I almost got him completely' Minato thought, disappointment was clear on his face.

'could it be… that kunai from before?" finally a realization hit Tobirama after he saw the kunai that Minato was holding. The kunai that Tobirama dodged before was not only to attack him, but also to teleport behind him, and then attack.

"Fast-thinking strategy and high-speed movement… it pains me to fight against someone who is the same type of shinobi as I am" Tobirama said

"Yeah, it's hard" Minato agreed. Usually he wouldn't even need to use the second type of his Hiraishin to win against a troop of ordinary shinobi.

Now that they thought about it, they were like different sides of a coin. Pretty much the same, yet so different. Like Tobirama said, the two of them had the same fighting abilities. They were also known to keep up their calm and composure in any fight, even some of their jutsu are the same. But, they were different. On daily basis, Minato was popular for his kind nature, while Tobirama was feared for his cold nature. And in a fight, it was like they switched sides. Minato often put on a scary and serious face when facing strong opponent, while Tobirama would put on an excited and satisfied smile.

Same, yet different

That was exactly what made them enjoy this fight

Tobirama took his stance and inhaled deeply. Now that he had taken a good look on every places where there was Minato's kunai, he made a mental note to not teleport there, by any means, because that would be the same as declaring himself lose, and he didn't like losing. No one really did, actually.

Then they started again

Minato blocked Tobirama's sword with his kunai, and with his other hand, he tried to attack. Tobirama jumped past Minato and turned around mid-air. He swung his sword, aiming for the blonde's shoulder from behind. Minato turned on his heels and blocked the attack. Tobirama landed quietly on the ground only to jump again in order to avoid the tackle from Minato. The Previously-Second Hokage swung his sword again, this time at Minato below him. Minato successfully dodged it by teleporting to the nearest tree as he prepared to attack again. He landed on the tree and used his chakra on his feet to push him forward, fast.

'I believe Nidaime-sama won't fall for the same trick twice. Well, then…', Minato made a well-planned strategy in his head. He hoped it would work, since he didn't have much chakra left.

'If our overall abilities are almost the same, then…' Tobirama pulled his sword from the ground, gripping it tighter

'..It's just a matter of who is faster!' the two of them thought as they felt their eyes sparkled over the challenge.

Minato's kunai and Tobirama's sword crossed again. A loud 'clang' sound was made as the two metal met the others. Then, as if on the same command, the two of them raised their free hands toward each other, but before they could make any contact, they pulled away.

'Even our thoughts are the same' Minato thought in surprise, and Tobirama just grunted in annoyance. -The two of them were planning on putting on a Hiraishin Mark on their opponent- that much was obvious to them.

'Guess I'll try something else..' Minato thought as he took some kunai. Six of them, he threw it at the ground around Tobirama, in a circular pattern. And of course any person who weren't stupid enough would understand that they were going to be in deep trouble if they didn't run away from that circle.

"Rasen senkou chou..-" Before Minato could finish saying the name of the jutsu, Tobirama already teleported somewhere. And, being a genius Minato was, he already knew where Tobirama was going to appear at, as he quickly threw an ordinary kunai with an explosive tag on it, to a certain tree. Sure enough, Tobirama appeared there and seemed too surprised to avoid the explosion. After the 'boom', Tobirama jumped out of the smoke, then before he could properly landed, he felt a presence behind him

'..Cr*p', he cursed

'Got you' Minato stretched out his hand to touch Tobirama's head, but the red eyed kid purposely tilted his head to the side, which caused Minato to only be able to touch his shoulder. He quickly put his Hiraishin mark, and then put a safe distance.

"Looks like I can win" Minato thought out loud, more relieved than happy. But his feared came back as he saw something glinted blue on his stomach part of his jacket. It was a mark. He snapped his head to see Tobirama, finding him smirking.

"Not so fast" The snowy-white haired boy said. Then, he disappeared

"Hiraishingiri!(Flying Thunder God Slash)"

Minato could feel his left foot being cut. He let out a quiet whisper of pain as he kneeled and grabbed his wounded foot, preventing the blood from coming out too much.

Tobirama turned around "Now, I only have to touch your head, and win this game" he said as he walked toward Minato. When he was already right in front of him, he stretched out his hand, but his crimson colored eyes grew wide when his opponent disappeared right in front of him.

"Tch. Thought you couldn't move anymore" he said, clearly upset. He felt a cold metal being pressed to his neck. Almost, anyway.

"Too bad, then" Minato, without wasting anymore second, touched Tobirama's head, and with that, he won.

After officially ended his fight, Minato staggered and fell, but before he could reach the ground, Tobirama caught his hand and brought him on his knees again. Tobirama helped Minato walked to the nearest tree and they sat under it together

"Does it hurt?" Tobirama asked the most stupid question he asked that day. Of course that gotta hurt.

"It stings, but it's not deep. It just happens to be on my anklet that I can't walk properly" Minato kindly said with a reassuring smile.

Tobirama frowned "I'm sorry" he said with emotionless expression, but his eyes showed guilt and worry

"It's alright! I always bring a first-aid kit with me" Minato said proudly, taking his big pouch and started to tend on his wound. Seeing Minato's expression, Tobirama sighed. Looked like Minato wasn't angry at all. Then, Tobirama laid on the grass in front of Minato, looking at the sky.

"Aren't you going to look for another person?" Minato asked

"I'm going to rest a bit"

"Oh.."

After Minato was done bandaging his foot, he took glance at Tobirama

"What is it?" Tobirama asked, eyes still at the sky.

"Uh, no.. just.." Minato shook his head and planned to just shut up, but when he saw Tobirama's expression, he took that as a cue for him to continue

"well… I used to do most of my missions by myself. And even if it was a group mission, I did most of the fight. Not like I'm complaining of course, because I also often relied on my friends on things I couldn't handle by only myself. And it's not like I don't know why my friends let me fight alone. I was too fast for them to help, and they trusted me. But…" Minato stopped a little as he looked at the sky, while Tobirama shifted his gaze toward the blonde.

"..When I fought against you just now, Nidaime-sama, it was the first time someone really matched my speed. Even though there was a time when I fought against someone very fast from Kumogakure, I could feel that I was still slightly faster than him."

Now Tobirama sat up, listening to Minato with full attention and wondered what was the point of what the blue eyed kid wanted to say.

"and, it may just be my thought, but I think that… we may make a great team" Minato finished with determined voice. Tobirama blinked twice, then looked at the sky again.

"Creepy. I thought of the exact same thing"

*Bonus*

"Hey, what was that jutsu that you were going to use before?" Tobirama asked

"Hm? which one?"

"That one when you threw six kunai around me. I think its name started with 'Rasen' or something"

"Oh, that one! that's a modification of Hiraishin no Jutsu. I call it 'Rasen Senkō Chō Rinbukō Sanshiki'!(Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style) that jutsu can-"

"Alright, stop right there. My head and current mental condition can't take anymore of stupidity!" Tobirama cut Minato who was going to explain his jutsu excitedly.

"But that's not stupid! I came up with it myself!" Minato said, referring to the name of his jutsu

'D*mn. And I thought his son was the only one who resembled my idiot brother'

 **Thank you very much for the reviews!**

 **here are my answers~**

 **onlyagirl**

The mission Tobirama gave Minato will be revealed soon. Thank you ^_^ i'm enjoying my holiday well right now

 **tanithlipsky**

... i love you for reviewing after every time i post another chapter TwT

 **coriamber2014**

ikr? Hashirama and Tobirama as kids are really cute in my opinion

 **May525**

Thank you w

 **MawVax**

yes, Minato met Obito in the 4th war, but at this story Minato had just died and never been revived yet ^_^

 **Again, thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **see ya~**

 **~NightOfHappyLight**


End file.
